Mighty Magiswords: Echoes
by Frozarburst
Summary: Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior have been taken hostage by the mysterious Echo Corporation, and it's up to their allies and the Toon Force to get them back and figure out who's the mastermind behind this! Note: This takes place after Toon Wars: Samurai Jack Saga and Magiswords: Fusion Wars, and concludes what I like to call, "The Magiswords Trilogy." Hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for Toon Wars and Magiswords: Fusion Wars**

Last Time on Mighty Magiswords…

" _After obtaining the Knowledge Magisword, and defeating the Fusion Invaders, the Warriors for Hire and their former classmates from the Adventure Academy join a team from another dimension called, The Toon Force! They're a group of heroes like them, and have each participated in a war on both dimensions, with their last battle having caused massive collateral damage!"_

Coming from Mount Ma'all, the heroic Vambre Warrior and the ever so fabulous Princess Zange step outside with bags of new accessories, including new Magiswords in hand.

 **Vambre:** I must say, Princess, this is quite a lot for one gal like you. What even are these?

 **Zange:** Oh, they're nothin' important. Just a little something I thought of while I was near the boy's section. I couldn't resist. (Gives very seduced look) If ya know what I mean...

 **Vambre:** You really need to find a man, girl.

 **Zange:** I know! I just don't know where! I really shouldn't have been so quick to find so many! Everyone's a brainlet except for you and the rest of your pals! Speaking of which, where's my favorite imp at?

 **Vambre:** Oh yeah, she's joined a particular group of superheroes from another dimension called a "Toon Force." Prohyas and I joined them too, but our duty is to monitor events on our world like we've been doing these past 7 months. Even when we offered to help, it felt like what we were into was much bigger than anything we've ever faced. And I thought Fusion was enough…

 **Zange:** Yeah. Let's just hope they don't bring their mess back here. I really don't wanna lose my hair thinking of what they've been through. And…(Looks up with a serious expression) What's that sound?

 **Vambre:** Allow me to take a listen.

 **Narrator:** LISTENING EAR MAGISWORD!

Vambre holds up her magisword by her ear and listens closely to the sounds of an echo. An echo slowly approaching the two gals. They can only hear where it's coming from, but they can't see it in the slightest. Quickly, however, when the sound reaches the ground in front of them, it stops, and a large cloaked figure phases out of intangibility! The small spaceship, about the size of a small house, deploys it's front turrets and aims right at the women!

 **Zange** setting her bags down **:** Speak of the devil…

 **Vambre** getting out Noville's Anvil Magisword: Not on my watch!

 **Narrator:** ANVIL MAGISWORD!

Vambre begins shooting loads of anvils at the ship's turrets, which do manage to damage them, but only by sheer amount. One of the active ones shoots the magisword out of Vambre's hands and another turret blasts at the ground near her feet! She stumbles backward and gets out her

 **Narrator:** BLOW DRYER MAGISWORD!

 **Vambre** shouting **:** Alright, we get it!

Vamber uses her blow dryer to turn the turrets in a complete 180 to the back as they continue to shoot rapid-fire missiles, accidentally shooting where the bridge is! The bullet's dent the shielding and stop shooting, also opening the bottom hatch where a landing pad deploys, but with no passengers.

 **Vambre:** That's odd. I figured there'd be people in there. (Gets smacked by something) OW! Princess..!

 **Zange** shrugging **:** Don't look at me. I'm just spectating.

Vambre gets smacked in the cheek again by some unknown presence, and gets tripped onto the grass! The bag on her hips containing her magiswords gets torn, with a quick force confiscating them! She reaches for her bag and takes a look inside, but finds nothing.

 **Vambre:** My Magiswords..! (Gets hit in the back of the head and knocked out)

 **Zange** raising her eyebrows **:** Woah..!

On both sides of Vambre, two small cyclops robots about the size of Zange phase out of their intangibility and grab hold of the warrior's arms, lifting her and carrying her to the ship while another, larger and heavily armored, drone steps forward and comes face to face with the unimpressed princess.

 **Drone Commando:** Scanning...Identified. Rhyboflaven Princess Zange. It is required that you come with us as hostage under the command of the Echo Corporation.

 **Zange:** Oh, that's all you want? (Walks up to drones) Ok. Just don't kill anyone or whatever.

 **Drone:** This was just too easy.

 **Drone Commando** on a communicator: We have what we need. Plus Vambre Warrior.

 **Voice** on comm: Aw sweet! This went a lot better than I expected! Bring her and that sword collector back to base. Her brother ain't never gonna get her back at this rate!

Before Zange and Vambre are taken away in the robot dropship, Zange texts a rather jokey selfie of her across the entire kingdom telling everyone, #Took, #Zange was a good girl, #Broke Nail, and a photo of the dropship with similar and darker designs to a certain whippy dip's light colored cruiser...

Meanwhile, at the Neutron Laboratory, AKA, the Toon Force H.Q…

" _Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, and the Toon Force hold a conference to discuss the mysterious kidnapping of Princess Zange, and the identity of the new Echo Company."_

 **Rocko:** Some robots about my size came and smashed all my valuables!

 **Gerald:** They stole my new shoes! You don't steal no one's fresh j's!

 **Box Ghost:** They stole all my boxes from the Box Factory down the street by Danny's house!

 **Blue:** Foster's home's now their home with them around!

 **Lord Nar:** The Resisty should be the ones invading YOU, not the opposite!

 **Tallest Blue:** And our snacks are all gone! ALL OUR SNACKS!

 **Tallest Red:** We can't keep our skinny facade without snacks!

 **Jimmy:** Now now, settle down! We can straighten all this out with just a little bit of planning and precise speculation. Now, where are Prohyas and his group?

As soon as Jimmy mentions Prohyas, he immediately jets inside through the portal with his Hoversword, accompanied by Witchy Simone, Cattus the One Blade, Glori, Familiar, and Phibby Croax.

 **Prohyas:** Ah! Made it! Anyone got any leads on my sister?

 **Jimmy:** We might. There's some information we got from your world's princess that may tell us where to find these knockoffs of our tech. I swear, when we find them, I'm going to sue their owner for copyright infringement and kidnapping!

 **Simone:** Just show us what ya got, Einstein! And we'll take care of 'em faster than you can say your catchy full name!

 **Jimmy** pulling up a monitor: It all started when Princess Zange had sent a text across the land to find help. Thanks to Prohyas and Grup sending it to me, I was able to take further analysis on my computer and found that the technology of the drones and the shuttle used to take her and Vambre away was highly reminiscent of mine and Bobert's.

 **Alt. Bobert:** I have determined that someone had managed to replicate our schematics to develop a series of duplicate drones used for military purposes.

 **Phibby:** That sounds cool, but not good!

 **Sheen:** I was about to say the same thing!

 **Danny** in his casual attire **:** Worse is that some of them have the ability to channel ghost energy! Last time someone could do that was with the Syndicate and the Mawgu, but he's dead and we sent the rest of the trio away to an inescapable prison with help from Clockwork.

 **Ashi:** And it can't be Aku either. Right Jack?

 **Jack:** Yes. We made sure he could never return when we destroyed him and sealed the time portals. Or...Is he…?

 **Plankton** sitting by the Neutron monitor **:** I'll tell ya who it isn't. It ain't anyone from us. We all know that.

 **Everyone else:** Yeah…

 **Carl:** Definitely.

 **Tucker:** In fact, much of what I was able to track down from those texts were from your world, Pro.

 **Prohyas:** It probably is. But I dunno anyone who'd be all that bad and wanna invade planets! Last time that happened, they came from outer space and we beat em'!

 **Glori** with her arms crossed: I was a bad guy once myself, and I would never be THAT crazy!

 **Ashi, Alt. Anais, Yuki, and Nicole:** Same.

 **Alt. Anais** looking at Nicole and Yuki: Wait, what..?

 **Timmy:** So, lemme get this straight: We've got robots that look like ours running around in both our dimensions, but the first place they go to is Lyvishtown. Possibly being their place of construction, right Jim?

 **Jimmy:** You're right! My pals and I even took the time to travel to much of our worlds in this dimension to examine the damages. We've found a faulty drone with enough data stored in it's memory banks to tell us where we need to go before it self destructed for security measures. From what we could gather, it seems that this "Echo company's" base of operations are somewhere around Lyvsheria's atmosphere. But it's been cloaked somehow so no one can find it.

 **Jack Fenton:** That's definitely where our ol' ghost technology comes in!

 **Jazz:** Absolutely! If they've got a hold of our stuff too, then they could be hiding by going intangible like Danny and Wulf can!

 **Wulf** nodding **:** Konsentis (Agreed).

 **Familiar** with his legs and arms crossed while seated: So, whaddya expect us to do? We can't find them or anything.

 **Rose Quartz:** We could always visit your world and find out there.

 **Simone:** That's a great idea! That way you can use your crazy gear, find those mooks, and blow em' up from the sky, right?

 **Jimmy:** Well...You're sorta right. Considering the odds, we'll have to bring in our A-Game for the job. If those drones were able to take down Vambre and steal away your Princess for this long without a trace, chances are, these guys are way bigger than we could imagine.

 **Familiar:** Yeah, but, why would they wanna take them hostage and attack your worlds?

 **Gumball:** Is this like some kinda publicity stunt? Cause if it is, it's working.

 **Prohyas:** That's what we're gonna have to find out! (Takes out Dolphin Magisword) Let's go save my sister, and the world, once and for all! Also, uh, how're we all gonna get there? There's like 20 of you guys and only 6 of us comin' from back home.

 **Jimmy:** Same way you came. But for me and some of us, we've got a different travel plan. See you there!

Karen opens the portal back to the Warriors for Hire H.Q. and those from that particular world step back inside, where they are immediately greeted by Grup the Dragon as the gate closes up.

 **Grup:** So, how did it go?

 **Prohyas:** Well, we found out what happened to Sis and Zange. They've been taken by some _evil_ space company, and now we have to figure out how to find them.

 **Cattus:** Ah, I am fairly certain that we'll succeed, Prohyas. Those people have experienced far more than we could chew, so they know the implications.

 **Familiar:** Somehow I don't have a good feeling about it.

 **Simone:** Why you say that?

 **Familiar:** Because of what they've been through, all the things they've done...Are we sure we can trust them? Or better yet, if we're even capable?

 **Phibby:** We're capable, alright! We've been through aliens, Glori, trainin' exercises, all the big stuff!

 **Glori:** The biggest challenge I remember having was when you and I went on a relationship.

 **Familiar:** Hey, we weren't compatible, alright? The only other thing I remember from that was the fact that you gave me good chin rubs! ...Actually, now that I think about it, that wasn't so bad.

 **Cattus** feeling Familiar's shoulder: You really should be a tad more confident in yourself, Familiar. And be more trustworthy toward our new allies. They've too been through thick and thin like we have, and I'm sure they know what it's like to live up to expectations.

 **Familiar** : Let's just hope what I expected from them doesn't happen then. I've got both a good and bad feeling about today.

 **Grup:** Doh, I'm sure it can't be that bad. This isn't the first time you guys had to go on a wild space adventure without me. Which reminds me, can I go with you? I'm lonely…

 **Prohyas** bending down for Grup: Welcome aboard, Grup!

 **Grup** holding onto Prohyas' back: Yay!

 **Phibby** leaving out the door: Let's do it!

 **Simone** walking alongside Phibby: Let's kick some drone!

 **Glori** leaving: Yeah!

 **Cattus** : Once more into adventure, fellow friends!

 **Familiar** : Oh boy…

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Before Vambre and Prohyas became Warriors for Hire they went to school! A school for Adventures!_

 **Mighty Magiswords**

 **ADVENTURE ACADEMY**

A small passenger space shuttle; Neutron Technology, arrives to the school by the entrance where they unload few of the members of the Toon Force in front of the former alumni. This includes: Jimmy Neutron (as always), Danny Phantom (though in a much more mechanical ghost outfit), Yuki, Anais, and Nicole (the strongest and most powerful of the team), Gumball (one of the jokey ones), Gaz and Dib Membrane (the straightforward mysterious one, and the paranormal investigator extraordinaire(or so he says), Sam (the faithful wife and fighter alongside Danny), Dani (The female clone of Danny with equal powers to his own), and new to the team, Starfire and Momo (one still learning the ways of the samurai, and the other trying to fit in with a new team of heroes after she was lost from the Teen Titans). Greeting them is none other than Noville, who's now out to help get Vambre Warrior back; AKA, his fiance.

 **Jimmy** shaking Noville's hand: Greetings sir! Are you the one in charge of the assault?

 **Noville:** Oh no. Actually, I just wanna get my girlfriend back. She's one of the hostages and, well, I'm not really much of a fighter, so...now's a good time to start! I guess…

 **Yuki:** Daw. I like a man who stands up for his woman.

 **Nicole:** Preach. I just wish Richard would do that for me. I mean, I'm never in distress or anything, and I kept having to save his life, but still…

 **Morbidia:** AH, great..! More people from OUTER SPACE! What else? Fusion comes back to life and comes to KILL us?

 **Gateaux** begging: Please, Ms. Morbidia. We don't wanna wake the dead by wishing upon a star…

 **Gumball:** Say, where's Timmy in all this? I thought he said he was coming with.

 **Sam:** Oh, he's back at the base for backup. Just in case something goes wrong and we need extra fighters. What about you, Starfire? Are ya feeling better now that you've been going on missions with us?

 **Starfire** : I've been feeling wonderful! Although, I do admit I miss the Titans, I feel as though they can wait a little while longer for me to return.

 **Danny:** That's the spirit! Hopefully we can get those coordinates back to you and Gumball's worlds after their signals were fried. So, how're you doing, Prohyas? Is your squad ready?

 **Prohyas:** We sure are! I've got good ol' Cattus, Familiar, always nice, Glori, and Phibby geard up and ready to go! That is, unless you've got somethin' new for us before we head out to space and fight those bad boys.

 **Jimmy:** Indeed, we have! I don't think I had a chance to tell you. I've made you all some new gadgets along with your current gear. Most especially you, Familiar! Your speed, combined with your feline reflexes should be quiet enough for stealth missions on their own. So to enhance your abilities and strengths, I've retrofitted your new design with some long-ranged silencers so you can be moving around as free as you wish without detection!

 **Familiar:** That sounds pretty helpful n' all, but what's the point of me not wearing any shoes, gloves, or even a helmet if I'm gonna be quiet anyway? (Wiggles toes) I look like someone from a foot fetish comic!

 **Jimmy:** That's just in case the silencers stop working. They're prototypes after all.

 **Familiar** raising his ears **:** Oh! That makes sense…

 **Cattus:** Ooh! But what about me, Mr. Neutron? Do I have any righteous powers myself?

 **Jimmy:** You have the power of flight! Like Familiar, you can fly without using a Magisword by activating the boosters on your boots and palms! So if you ever lose or break your Whirlwind Magisword, you can still soar to the skies! Maybe even to the point where you can harness the power without the gadgets!

 **Cattus:** That sounds like GREAT JUSTICE! (Kneels) I thank you, Neutron!

 **Phibby:** I'm pretty much like I always am. Just got a bit of an upgrade with my (Spawns energy shield) Exo-Shield!

 **Glori:** I even have a new Magisword of my own! It's a duplicate of the one from Master Samurai Jack himself! ...Um...what does it do?

 **Momo:** The sword? Whaddya mean?

 **Glori:** I've tried to get it to do all sorts of things to test out it's powers, but nothing's happened yet.

 **Nicole** grinning **:** It's a sword, dear. It kills things.

 **Momo** chuckling: Jack's sword was forged from the power of righteousness. It's purpose is to vanquish evil, not gimmicks.

 **Alt. Anais** winking: That's pretty well said for a Young Master Samurai, my daughter.

 **Momo:** Thanks, Mommy.

 **Alt. Anais:** But she's right, Glori. Not all swords have an ability, you know? It's up to the person who wields it, not the sword itself.

 **Prohyas:** Well, I dunno about you guys, but I've got all the things I need right here in this pouch. (Pulls out Soccer Ball Magisword) Every Magisword V n' I collected that she didn't take with are all tucked in here nice n' tight.

 **Neddy:** Oh cool! Prohyas, can I gnaw on that? My teeth are numb.

 **Prohyas** giving Neddy the Magisword: Go right ahead!

 **Neddy:** Yay! (Starts biting on Soccer Ball)

 **Simone:** Wait, how come I don't get the cool gadgets n' stuff?! You did get me somethin' right?

 **Gateaux:** Yeah, and what about us?

 **Morbidia:** Mhm!

 **Jimmy:** Don't worry. I've got you covered. Just lemme get the rest of my cargo from the ship, and I'll show you.

Coming out of the academy building are Principal Cyrus and Professor Mabarnacle, a straightforward man with a bird on his head and a crazed-looking feline pirate lady.

 **Cyrus:** Howdy, Youngins! I didn't expect any of ya'll to bring in guests like it's some military base. We've got classes to dismiss and here you are lookin' like you gonna take em' on a field trip.

 **Cattus:** Professor, these are members of the Toon Force form our parallel dimension.

 **Nicole** shaking Mabarnacle's hand: Hello there. I'm Nicole, and this is my son, Gumball. Say hi, Gumball.

 **Gumball** disturbed by Mabarnacle's appearance: Uh, hi. You look...great! Very nice!

 **Mabarnacle:** Aye, you remind me of how I imagine my son. Haven't seen him in 25 years. Welcome aboard.

 **Dib:** If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?

 **Mabarnacle:** I used to be a pirate back in my day. But then I studied potions n' forgot about it. Ye best be on your way if you want to save the day while I concoct a few tubes for combat.

 **Starfire:** Wait. You may need some assistance. I can help you.

 **Mabarnacle:** Thank you, but I need no one turnin' a tortoise into a big baboon again. Unless ye have something new to offer to me classroom.

 **Starfire:** I shall do my best!

 **Cyrus:** Anyway, while the ladies're gone, lemme introduce ya'll to the other pirates.

 **Frank:** BOK BOK BOK!

Behind Cyrus are a small group of pirates from around the docks of town. Much of them include those whom Vambre and Prohyas have battled a few times before.

 **Familiar:** Oh joy. It's them again…

 **Prohyas:** Teach, why'd ya bring these people? They're crooks, and they keep messin' with me and Sis!

 **Cyrus:** Yeah, I know. That's why I brought em' here. They can get into that Echo Corp's ship with those thievin' skills of theirs. I reckon you're gonna need it.

 **Punchica:** That's right, Squeakin' Beauty! You ain't never gonna last a second without one of us!

 **Crunch Dislikus:** And ya know, you're the crooks who keep gettin' in our business on a normal basis, not the other way around!

 **Simone:** She's got a point, hun...

 **Prohyas:** Not now, sweetcheeks. We don't need any of you guys! We've already got stealth, gadgets, and plenty of Magiswords on our side.

 **Plunderbite:** Hehe, yeah! If ya count prototypes and toys on sticks! (Steps forward) Lemme at em, boys. You're goin' to space, right? You pipsqueak's stick with me, and I'll take care of ya.

 **Bimm** cowering: I-I've never worked with a pirate before...Please, just don't do anything mean. I don't wanna get eaten…

 **Plunderbite** : Hehe! Why would I eat ya, little girl? I hadn't eaten anyone since that time me and my old crew were lost at sea! But don't tell captain that. He still tryin' to figure it out all these years.

 **Prohyas:** Well, don't try and steal from Vambre and I when WE save the day. We know what you're like!

 **Familiar:** Not that anything here is of value and all…

 **Plunderbite:** I don't want your crummy swords. If anything, I wanna get my wife back. But that's a story for some other time your sister chases me down a beach.

 **Jimmy:** I'm back! But this time, I've got something really special after that whole fusion thing you told me about. (Takes out N Men Packets)

 **Morbidia:**? What's this?

 **Jimmy:** The old N Men Packets. These things used to give my friends and I superpowers whenever we needed them for a short time. I've learned that Rose back at the base had a similar form of fusion to that of the invaders from your world. So, I've recreated the formula to give people the ability to combine at will. But it only works if there's another person who has the same type of packet.

 **Grup:** Oh, I think I know someone I can give one of these to. But I'm not sure how much time we have till this invasion starts…

 **Prohyas:** Ah, I'm sure there won't be one once we get up there, buddy. Matter of fact, I'll bet it'll be a piece of cake! I mean, how many robots attacked everyone else's places?

 **Dani** scratching her head **:** Um...I dunno...About, 600?

 **Danny:** Give or take, 100 more?

 **Prohyas:** See? That's nothin'. We can make it!

 **Bimm and Familiar:** That's still a lot…

 **Prohyas:** Well, y'know. We're headed for wherever the bad guys' base is. I think when we find the thing controlling them all, we could just shut em' all off.

 **Danny:** I like the way your thinking, Pro. Some of us can go out to space while the rest of us stay here in case something goes wrong. Dib, once Zim gets them up there, how bout you bring in your own ship and be ready for an assault?

 **Dib:** If it means saving a planet unlike mine, you bet!

 **Danny:** If it's all the same to you, Jimmy, I'll take to the skies and scout around.

 **Jimmy:** Granted! We need everyone watching over the planet as best as we can! As for the fusees, you'll need to stay on the ground while the rest get to that ship and find a way to shut down the production line. If you split up into two sub teams, you should be able to find the Princess and Vambre as well.

 **Simone:** You guys do what you do, and we'll take care of anyone who gets down here and screws everything up!

 **Prohyas:** Alrighty then! Warriors, Assemble! Wait...I get the feeling "assemble's" already being used. I mean, um...Toon Force...Mobilize?

 **Familiar:** Eh. It could be better.

 **Dani:** Zim's in the arena behind us. His ship should be ready and big enough for launch.

 **Familiar:** Wait, why don't we use the one next to us?

 **Jimmy:** Oh, that's cause it's carrying cargo for later. It's something I've been working on for a while. I don't want them to get messed up.

 **Cattus:** Then let's get out there and save the day!

 _The Toon Force split into the two teams and set out for space and the fields to protect the planet and stop the Echo Corp above the world. Little do they realize, however, that this is only the beginning of something much larger than their efforts alone…_

Meanwhile, in the Echo Base…

Princess Zange is left sitting in a small empty room behind locked doors, only able to see through the window to view the planet below the station. She has her legs crossed, patiently checking her nails and looking at herself through her reflection.

 **Zange:** Oh no. Not my hair..! I just got all this groomed! (Calms down) Oh well. At least no one can see me out here.

Suddenly, the cell door opens and a mysterious masked man in a big mechanical suit steps inside with two smaller drones pointing their turrets at the helpless princess.

 **Zange:** Oh, it's you again.

 **Mysterious Man:** Hehe. You dunno how good it feels to have you out here, Princess. Or should I say, stowaway. I'm gonna enjoy mwaain' with you n' that Vambre lady again.

 **Zange:** Go ahead. We're in space. I'm not worried about breakin' a nail.

 **Mysterious Man:** Ohoho! I don't think you heard me, Zange. I'm going to make you and Vambre experience worse pain.

One of the drones projects from a camera using his monitor to show Vambre being cornered by other robots. She's on her knees, tied up by energy tubes, though still intending on escaping.

 **Vambre** : This isn't over, whoever you are! I'm gonna break Zange and I out of here, and I'll get my Magiswords back and turn you all into puppies!

One of the drones retorts with a smile on it's screen and takes out a pair of pants. A perfect fit for Vambre.

 **Vambre:** ! No..! No! No, you wouldn't..! (Backs away) Not pants! NOT THE PANTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Zange:** She's really that scared to wear skinny jeans?

 **Mysterious Man:** And soon you'll be as well, Zange! I don't have anything to touch that thick skull o' yours now. But I'm gonna let you watch Warrior chick suffer through this whole thing! (Steps outside with drones) Oh. And by the way, someone's comin' to rescue you. You can figure out who. (Shuts door)

 **Zange:** Rescue me, huh? To tell you the truth, I think they'll need it more than I do...

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the academy training grounds, Zim prepares his ship for launch and starts up the engines opening the hatch doors.

 **Danny:** This ship is big enough to keep all you guys protected until you get in the base. Hopefully, when you get there, there won't be as many drones as we think.

 **Prohyas:** Hey, we've got all the folk we need to take em' on if we have to. You just worry about the ones that come down here, k guy?

 **Noville:** I just hope Vambre's not hurt up there. I don't wanna think about what they could be doing to her. She could be wearing pants for all we know...

 **Zim:** Get in, you, weird, furry, human people! Or I'll blast off without you and your filth!

 **Prohyas** getting on board: Alrighty then!

 **Cattus:** Yay!

 **Phibby:** I can't wait to use my triangle again!

 **Distant Voice:** Wait! Hold your horses!

 **Familiar:** Huh?

 **Plunderbite:** What was that?

Mabarnacle pops back up from the academy halls with a sack of potions against her hips.

 **Mabarnacle:** Methinks ye all going to need these. (Gives potions to Familiar)

 **Familiar:** What's this?

 **Mabarnacle:** It'd be your first aid kit. Now take good care of yourselves, will ya laddies? I don't want to have to see any of ye swallowed by a tortoise again!

 **Plunderbite:** Oh…! Oh my...(Whispers to Familiar) _Ya never told me about this pretty lady._

 **Familiar:** Pretty..?

Plunderbite steps over to Mabarnacle, who normally is grumpy, but this time gives a subtle, more calm expression on her face when looking at the pirate.

 **Plunderbite:** And who might you be, sweetcheeks? I haven't seen anyone like you in years.

 **Mabarnacle** blushing: ..(Giggles)..

 **Prohyas:** Did...Did Mrs. Orange Grumpy Cat just giggle?

 **Familiar:** Yeah. She did.

 **Plunderbite:** Is your hook on your tail getting rusty? I've got a replacement just for you when school's over that'll clean it up real good.

 **Familiar** pushing Plunderbite away: Ooookay! We might wanna get goin', k dude?

 **Plunderbite** getting pushed to the ship: W-wait! I haven't told the mermaid where the treasure be! (Trips inside) Woah!

As soon as the boys enter, the hatch doors close and Zim sets the ship for liftoff with Danny Phantom flying next to him and Dib in his shuttle. Meanwhile, Mabarnacle starts blushing heavily over what Plunderbite said to her.

 **Mabarnacle** hugging herself: Ooooh..! He reminds me so much of me dear ol' Marty. (Trots away in love) Ladedadeda!

Inside the academy, the Toon Force put some of their tracking equipment in a classroom while conversing with each other.

 **Dib** on Gaz's watch: We've just breached the atmosphere!

 **Gaz:** K. (Cuts off transmission) So, what's your problem anyway? You're straining your forehead again.

 **Jimmy:** When we fought worlds of our own, the collateral damage destroyed our base's security protocols. If someone broke in and stolen our schematics, they've come in just in time before we could do the repairs, explaining how they were able to make this mysterious corporation in a short while.

 **Jazz:** That's also how they were able to get Ghost Energy. Too bad we couldn't see any of them in action. Because we don't know what we're in for!

 **Jimmy:** Oh, we'll know alright. If this is where the Echo Base is, chances are the whole army's gonna come right for us! But luckily, we've got a team out there capable of taking em' on and shutting down this whole operation.

 **Cyrus** : I dunno about that.

 **Morbidia:** You don't really believe in a lot of things…

 **Gateaux:** Kinda like how you thought only 4 of us would pass our old class when we were kids.

 **Cyrus:** Yeah, but this time I've got a _real_ bad feelin' about this. Not about this Echo corp. But really just Vambre n' Prohyas. I'm just worried they'll mess up this whole dang mission like they do every time they're here!

 **Alt. Anais:** Eh, I wouldn't doubt them. Where I come from, my timeline's V and P were fiercely loyal to me and did a mighty fine job until I kept their Magiswords just to see what would happen to them. ...They went insane...

 **Morbidia:** Did ya at least KEEP em' around?

 **Alt. Anais:** Naah. I just sent them to the mental hospital down the street with the Fentons. I never did check on them...

 **Momo:** Yeah, Mom here used to be evil until Master Jack and the Toon Force came to our timeline and saved the day.

 **Gateaux:** But, you look so different from her.

 **Momo:** Oh, that's cause I'm adopted. My real parents died because of a Beetle Drone invasion back home. But now everything's fine because I've got a new Mom and Pop! He's a werewolf, so I call him Pup.

 **Simone:** Daaw...And what about you, genius? What you gonna do?

 **Jimmy:** Oh, don't worry about me. I've got this Dance Machine that downloads data from CDs of various kinds into my head, now with unfortunate permanent side effects…(Thinks about Ultra Lord Tape) ...Ugh…

Timmy Turner steps in from outside the classroom with Wanda by his side.

 **Timmy:** Hey guys. I know I'm not supposed to be here yet, but I got bored so I warped from home. We've even got Chester and AJ with us too.

 **Chester:** Sup dudes?

 **AJ:** And, Jimmy, you forgot Goddard again. Here he is right here.

 **Goddard** stepping in: BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy:** Gee boy. I'm sorry. I know I haven't taken you with me as much as I wanted to since the incident involving Jack's timeline and the base. ...Come to think of it, I rarely take you out on crossover adventures like these to begin with!

 **Goddard** : Grrr…

 **Jimmy:** I know, I know! I'll try and make it up to ya, ok?

 **Goddard** wagging his tail: BARK!

 **Morbidia** : WHAT on EARTH is that thing?

 **Jimmy** : This is my best friend, Goddard! I've made him myself out of the 11 million and 4 things I've done in the past!

 **Timmy** : You mean other than cleaning up after yourself like Cindy keeps tellin' you?

 **Jimmy** : H-hey, stop that! That's what the Toast Bots are for! I just need another toaster to replace the one Gumball used when the bread crumbs got in the circuits!

 **Morbidia, Gaz, Sam, and Gateaux** : Riiiight...

 **Dani:** So how long do you guys think it'll take for the crew to get to space?

 **AJ:** About a few minutes. (Takes out tablet) They're just circling the planet at maximum speeds!

 **Timmy** : Well, in the meantime, I'm gonna put this transport pad in here for later. Can't leave without it. (Enters closet) ...

 **In the closet** : AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Timmy hastily rushes out the door and shuts it!

 **Timmy** : What the heck was in there, dude?!

 **Cyrus** : Oh, oops. Sorry bout that. That was our little monster from back when we were lookin' for that Knowledge Magisword. Guess we forgot to disassemble him.

 **Timmy** : Little monster?! That thing was tall enough to reach the ceiling! Wulf and Scotsman could get bench pressed by the guy!

 **Momo** : Pfft..!

 **Simone** : Hehaha!

 **Timmy** : Not funny, dudes! Let's just focus on the thing out in space and figure out how to deal with that guy later...Just hope they don't get themselves in trouble like we used to back in the day, what with all the wishes I made that went horribly wrong.

Back in space, the group of fighters in Zim's passenger shuttle sit and wait, eager to see what happens next.

 **Dwight:** This sucks! When's the action?

 **Scritches o' Snitches:** Yeah, I want somethin' to shoot!

 **Zim** : Its there when I say it is, Earthworms!

 **Prohyas** : Can't wait to try out our magiswords on these guys. I've got over 50 different ones in my pouch just itchin' to be used!

 **Cattus** : I wouldn't rely on them too much, Prohyas. Remember what happened to you and Vambre last time?

 **Prohyas** : Oh yeah! Man, those fusion ladies fought dirty...In fact, you even took both of us out with just one Magisword once!

 **Noville** : Wait, you can do that?! I thought you needed a full collection of them, like Vambre does.

 **Cattus** taking out the Whirlwind Magisword: No, all I need is the one blade right here with me. Although I did have to replace it for a day when we fought the invaders after the edges became a bit dull. But now it's polished and ready for adventure again!

 **Plunderbite** looking at the sword: Not bad work for a guy with one sword. I'll say. Looks good as new! Where I come from, getting swords like these sharpened wasn't cheap, so I know the feelin'.

 **Phibby** : So, Plunderguy, what treasure were ya looking for back in the day? Was it something cool?

 **Plunderbite** : Something to do with a "Final Magisword." Legend says it was the first sword ever made and would be the last to be found if it's parts were gathered. And the main part of the sword was on an island my crew and I got ambushed on.

 **Cattus** : Did you find the piece to the sword?

 **Plunderbite** : Nah. Turns out we were conned. We beat 'em all, but we were stuck out in the middle of the sea for over 23 years. Hadn't come back until now.

 **Prohyas:** Really?! You don't seem all that old.

 **Familiar:** Looks can be deceiving.

 **Plunderbite:** Yeah. This guy knows what I'm talkin' about!

 **Glori:** How come you never said anything about yourself to V and P?

 **Plunderbite:** Because they won't leave us alone!

 **Other Pirates:** Yeah!

 **Prohyas:** What'd we ever do to you?

 **Dwight:** Remember that time you dressed yourself as a clown?

 **Number 9:** Or that time your sister chased Plundy here down the beach?

 **Kickica** : Or that time with the princess trying on new clothes?

 **Prohyas:** Ok, ok! We messed up several times. But this time we need all the help we can get against these new guys!

 **Mustachebeard** : Why don't you just get that tall fusion guy again with your gimmicky Magisword?

 **Prohyas:** We could, but we don't wanna have anything happen back home either. That's why we got the sword down there in case. Not that we'll really need it, am I right guys?

Everyonebut Familiar raise their fists in the air and yell "Right!" Curious, Prohyas looks back at him while Familiar sits with his arms crossed looking very mellow.

 **Prohyas:** Familiar, you didn't agree with me. What's the deal?

 **Familiar:** I still have a bad feeling about this, but I'm just gonna leave it up to you.

 **Cattus:** Perhaps it's because of the anticipation. But there is nothing wrong with that. Even those like me and your sister can be like that at times.

 **Glori** grinning: ...Heeeey, that reminds me...Aren't you and Bimm dating?

 **Cattus** , now sounding more hesitant than usual: Dating?! I-I mean, um...We're uh...Uh...We're just close friends, like I am with you all. Yes! (Puts hands together) Very close!

 **Familiar** : I dunno. I always figured you and Sis were dating at some point. I've seen you guys playing footsie once on a beach and I didn't have a problem with it.

 **Cattus** : I do not understand.

 **Plunderbite** : How can't ya? You're in love. Clearly. Ya must've done something right to make it this far. I mean, you seem like a nice guy with a nice girl...

 **Cattus** : Oh, she's perfect! She's very timid, and she isn't a fighter, but she has so much heart. You've seen how she was around others like you...Pardon me for being so blunt, but she can be fearful around those she doesn't fully recognize.

 **Plunderbite** : Oh, so she's a bit shy, huh? I had a wife like that once. Been married till I went out to sea. Last time I saw her, she went cross country to learn to be a magician or whatever it's called.

 **Familiar** : A mage.

 **Plunderbite:** Mage, magician, it's all the same. But enough beating around the bush! We almost there, right green guy?

 **Zim:** Indeed, feline!

 **Ship Computer** : Sensors indicate a strong energy reading at point 0100100100100111010011000100110000100000010001100100100101001110010001000010000001011001010011110101010100100001001000010010000100100000010010010010011101001100010011000010000001001011010010010100110001001100001000000100000101001100010011000010000001001111010001100010000001011001010011110101010100100001001000010010000100100000010011100100111101001110010001010010000001001111010001100010000001011001010011110101010100100000010000010101001001000101001000000101001101000001010001100100010100100001001000010010000100100000010010010010011101001100010011000010000001001011010010010100110001001100001000000101100101001111010101010010000100100001001000010010000001001001001001110100110001001100001000000100101101001001010011000100110000100000010000010100110001001100

 **Prohyas** : 10...00...1,0...What now?

 **Ship Computer** : Look above you, out the window.

Just above the small passenger shuttle, a small space vessel, a space station, floats just above the team, almost resembling a giant spaceship like one of Jimmy Neutron's.

 **Phibby and Glori** : Huh…

 **Prohyas** : Not as big as I thought it would be...At least it makes our job a whole lot easier.

 **Dib** on the communicator: It's a space factory! And based on the data I've gathered from hacking a bit into the servers, it's heavily armored in and out!

 **Plunderbite** : Wait, you can hack into the station? Can't you find a way to blow it up using your tech?

 **Dib** : Can't. There's too many countermeasures even the Irkens don't have!

 **Zim** : HAAHahahahahaa! You're bluffing, Dib. I'm sure whatever defenses they have installed are useless compared to my proud alien race. But just to get you Earthlings off my ship...

Zim carefully steers his ship just below the small vessel to a nearby shaft where the sensors can't detect them. He phases through the air shields into a landing bay that connects to the nearby maintenance tunnels.

 **Prohyas** : Huh. Neat!

 **Cattus** : This should be away from detection, right?

 **Zim** : Yes, yes. Just get outta here and get to work! I don't have all day!

 **Dib** on the communicator: Those service tunnels should lead to you a nearby control center connected to the station's factory. When you get there, you should be able to shut off the assembly line and then we can deal with the rest. Or y'know, if there's a self destruct button or something, just sayin', it'd be pretty helpful right about now.

 **Noville** : It would be, but, I really wanna get my girlfriend back before we do anything harsh...Our magiswords are enough to take these robots on, right?

 **Prohyas** : Should be. If we see anybody, we'll take em! We've just gotta sneak in nice and quietly…

A second later, Prohyas, now I'm his Ninja Outfit, Familiar, and Cattus hop out the maintenance tunnel into an empty corridor striking stylistic stealth poses until Phibby comes bursting through the shaft doors with Glori strapped to his back with his shield!

 **Phibby** whispering: _My bad._ _I have a habit of dramatic entrances._

 **Glori** : _It was worth it._

 **Cattus** : _I don't see anyone here. But we should keep our defenses ready._

The group slowly tiptoe across the large empty hallway to the other side near the control room where the cameras are pointing in several different directions, just barely missing the heroes. To keep them from turning towards them, Prohyas takes out a Chewing Gum Magisword and shoots it at the hinges and lenses of each one.

 **Prohyas** stepping forward **:** So far, so good.

 **Glori:** Wait, don't move! (Points to floor)

On the floor are several lasers barely visible to the naked eye. Cattus takes his Magisword and blows wind at the spot, revealing even more of the detection beams pointing from the walls to the ceiling and the corners.

 **Glori** : All this leads to the Control Booth.

 **Prohyas** getting on his communicator: Hey Green Guy, we're getting close to where we need to go. What now?

 **Zim** on the communicator: Just shut it off and get your filthy hands out of there.

 **Glori:** But how do we do that? There's too many lasers, and we don't even know if there's any guards in the booth!

 **Prohyas:** That's where I come in. I can just go through this air vent here and find a way to shut off those guards before they can even flinch. (Takes out Magisword from pouch) And I've got just the thing for it!

 **Narrator:** LEGENDARY KNOWLEDGE MAGISWORD

Sometime after Prohyas picks up the Knowledge Magisword, all the drones start ravaging the planet with Fusion herself somehow returning as an even bigger menace than ever before! She has Phibby underfoot while crushing both Familiar and Glori in her hands shouting "AAHAHAHA! Burn! Buuurn!" Luckily, all this is in Familiar's head, reminding him of the last time Prohyas and Vambre used the sword, prompting him to grab it before he can use it.

 **Familiar:** Hehe...Actually Prohyas, I don't think that'll be necessary. (Gets on all fours) I'll go in and check the Data Center.

Familiar uses his suit's mini laser from his wrist to cut open the air vent next to everyone and crawl inside undetected. Back on Earth, Jimmy is steadily monitoring the group's progress with Zim and Dib on the line telling him what's happening.

 **Dib** on the communicator: Familiar's getting in the station's Data Center now.

 **Simone:** Oh, well that was easy! ...Too easy…

 **Danny** on communications: You're right, Simone. I keep getting signs of ghost energy nearby, and I can't stop it!

 **Jimmy:** Keep monitoring their progress, Dib. We'll keep ourselves ready in case of an emergency.

In the space station, everyone's quietly waiting on Familiar to finish the job.

 **Glori:** ..Hey, is it just me, or is all this going by like a breeze?

 **Phibby:** Yeah, it is. I wanted something tough!

 **Noville** : Maybe the drones aren't stored here, or they're all out doing whatever they do on another planet. Besides, this place is incredibly small compared to what I was expecting.

Familiar opens a ceiling air vent and quietly steps down from it onto a pipe against the wall, observing two stationary drones in the booth with him monitoring the security cameras and station systems without moving an inch. He gets behind the two of them and notices an off switch on the back of their heads, taking his fingers and calmly pressing the buttons, shutting them down.

 **Familiar** on communications: I'm in. But the drones didn't even turn to look at me, like they're already turned off.

 **Prohyas:** I'm sure it's nothin. Besides, we've made it this far. The easier it is, the better!

 **Cattus:** Do you see a switch to shut down the rest of the drones?

 **Familiar:** Yeah, I got it. Let's get this over with so I can go home and pay rent.

 **Mysterious Audio:** I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fam.

 **Familiar** startled **:** Huh..?! Who said that?

 **Mysterious Audio:** That button just shuts off the oxygen. If ya wanna save yourself, you best stay in there and say your goodbyes. Because this is the last time those Warriors for No One ruin my day.

 **Noville:** What was that, Familiar?

Before anyone could react, a timer goes off somewhere in the room with everyone and sets off a large explosion that starts decimating the chamber piece by piece, only giving Phibby enough time to take out his shield as the blast blows right into them and destroys the station from the inside out! Back where Zim and Dib are, they stand by listening out for everyone while modifying their ships.

 **Dib:** You're still planning something like old times, Zim?

 **Zim:** Dib! Despite how WEAK my Tallest have been in the future I visited, I still long for the day to rule the world! But for now, I have a task to get through. I need these cannons in case the Earthlings fail. The only reason I'm not going in is because that Warrior is stubborn, believing he needs those toys for everything.

 **Dib:** Like you?

 **Zim:** Yes, like..Wait, you DARE to insult MEEEE?! I outta…(Pauses) You hear that?

 **Dib** listening: ...

Coming from in the station, an incredibly large explosion goes off and shoots out like a rocket, separating the platform the two rivals are on from the rest of the burning space vessel.

 **Dib:**!

 **Zim:**...Curses..! The same mistakes again..! (Hears rumble)

Just above Dib and Zim, an even larger object looms from out the darkness of space and reveals itself to be the true factory of the Echo Drones, opening its hatch doors on the bottom deck near the thrusters and releasing an entire swarm of drones down to the planet's atmosphere past the two, prompting them to get back in their ships immediately! Meanwhile, back down at the academy in the Potions Lab, Professor Mabarnacle creates a new potion with help from Simone and Starfire while Bimm examines the N Men Packet given to her by Jimmy.

 **Starfire** shooting heat vision at the potion pot: This should be enough heat, Ms. Mabarnacel.

 **Mabarnacle:** Give it a wee dash of the extract on the left of ye.

 **Simone:** On it. (Shakes extract)

As soon as the dash makes contact with the potion in the pot, it explodes in Simone's face, startling her!

 **Simone** frozen in shock: ...

 **Mabarnacle** giggling: That was where the extract came in.

She turns the bottle of the extract around, revealing it to be an explosive "KA-BOOM" spice.

 **Mabarnacle:** That was it can get a bit of a kick when you're out there.

 **Starfire:** Is this what you used when you were once in service?

 **Mabarnacle** nodding: Aye. I be the best in the crew when it comes to blowin' things up. Marty would always be me taste tester for stuff like that.

 **Simone:** You put this into food?!

 **Mabarnacle:** Yep! Do ye have a problem with it?

 **Simone:** Actually no. I do the exact same thing. But don't tell Prohyas about it.

 **Mabarnacle** looking to Bimm: And what you be up to, young lady?

 **Bimm:** M-me? Oh, I'm just reading the ingredients to this packet Jimmy gave us. I'm, honestly a bit scared to use it.

 **Simone:** Aw, don't be like that, Bimm. It's probably gonna be like when we fused the last two times! ...And that one time we tried to mimic that funny pose on TV one mornin' after I got some coffee yellin' "FUSION HAAAAAAAA!" I think after that, I need to catch up my animes.

 **Starfire:** That sounds like fun! Have you been on a new adventure like you have before?

 **Bimm:** No. But my family want me to...That's kinda why I'm here.

 **Mabarnacle:** Adventurin', hm? Like how Vambre and Proactive go out to fight with a sword everyday?

 **Simone:** Ahem! Cream Biscuits called, Prohyas, thank you very much.

Bimm: I don't like to go if I don't have to. But my family make me. Familiar and I always had a sense of discovery, but not when we're forced to. And I'm too scared that it'll be like our last quests where we were meant to fight at one point.

 **Mabarnacle:** It's not wrong to defend yourself, youngin'. Like a man takin' care of his mate, ye ought to take care of you!

 **Bimm:** I do know how to defend myself, but...but I'm not a fighter.

 **Mabarnacle:** It comes naturally, Bimm. You don't seek a fight. You simply prepare yourself for one.

 **Starfire:** I believe the potion is ready, Professor!

 **Mabarnacle** stepping back to the pot: Aye! The two of ye did a fine job! Now pour em' in these tubes and hold onto them for later.

 **Bimm** thinking to herself: …?

Back in the other classroom where the Toon Force are set up, AJ gets a series of signals on his phone going off at once.

 **AJ** : That's weird. My phone's getting over a hundred thousand internet connections.

 **Gateaux** : Really? And I always thought this school had only one service provider.

 **AJ** : No, I don't think it's coming from here. It's more like it's outside.

 **Jimmy** : Hold on everyone. I'm getting a message from Dib. (Gets on communicator) How's the sabotage going?

 **Dib** : INCOMING!

While Dib flies with Zim back down to the Earth, their ships get overrun! The drones begin to bash into the hulls and take them apart piece by piece to the point where both fighters start falling into the atmosphere! Danny sees them and jets underneath both shuttles, going intangible and catching both Zim and Dib while phasing through the rockets as they plummet to the Earth and crash in a fiery explosion!

 **Morbidia** raising her eyebrows in surprise **: !** That ain't good...

 **Cyrus** looking out the window: Yep. We're dead again.

 **Timmy** : Better prep our stuff for battle!

 **Danny** on communications: Actually, I don't think you can. We're going for a ride!

The swarm of Echo Drones breach through the planet's atmosphere and make their way towards the land at incredible speeds, shooting missiles at the cities and blowing up several structures just below them like bombers! Citizens panic and start fleeing for cover; some even getting interrupted by drones coming down to the surface to tease them like common bullies. As the chaos ensues in Lyvsheria, much of the swarm start rocketing towards the Adventure Academy not even using their cannons to attack, but rather shoot themselves right into the building using the heavy units as cannonballs! When they get in, they deploy their lasers and check for innocents, when suddenly, those inside the building get shot out by Nicole and Yuki, giving Jimmy a chance to activate the shield barrier around the tower and some of the nearest village!

 **Jimmy:** That oughta do it! My Neutron Exo Shields surrounding the area should last long enough for us to draw out the intruders! But we have to go and help the outside villages before it's too late!

 **Nicole** on communications **:** We'll handle it, Jimmy. You just focus on getting a hold of the away team!

 **Timmy:** And the rest of us can lead the assault to keep those robots away from the shields!

 **Neddy** getting excited **:** Oh cool! I finally get to use my trusty mallet again! I can't wait to hit something!

 **Gateaux:** Does this mean when we get out there we have to fuse with each other? I don't wanna think of what everyone else is thinking…

 **Morbidia:** GET a GRIP, Gateaux. I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, Prohyas and VAMBRE aren't here to ruin everything this time. ALL we need are two more people to fuse with and we're good!

 **Jimmy:** Right! Get out there and save the day! We're not losing anyone this time! Goddard, deploy the satellite and scan for a nearby energy signal above the atmosphere!

 **Goddard:** BARK BARK!

As the heroes start running back outside the academy, Jimmy hastily checks the monitor he has set up to try and track down the away team with help from Goddard as he deploys a satellite that sticks out the window of the room, scanning for any signs of life outside the Earth while wearing a worried expression on his face...

 _End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

The wreckage of the smaller false space station continues to float by the massive factory with no trace of anyone left from the explosion. However, just as all hope seems lost, some of our heroes reappear trapped in a floating exo shield created using Phibby's shield!

 **Phibby:** Phew..! That was a close one! I didn't even know this baby could do that!

 **Cattus** : I didn't know it could do that either!

 **Plunderbite** looking around hastily: My crew..! ...I...I don't see them anywhere..! They've gotta be around here somewhere! They've gotta be..!

 **Prohyas:** I don't think-

 **Plunderbite** grabbing onto Prohyas: Don't be negative, kid! We have to find them! We…

Before Plunderbite could say anything else, he notices Dwight's damaged and limp body floating out across the wreckage around them. He turns back to Prohyas and starts getting teary eyed.

 **Prohyas:** I'm...I'm sorry. I just wish there was a Magisword to stop this from happening.

 **Plunderbite** : You again with the swords..! You could do whatever the heck ya want with em, yet ya can't even save a life?! What have you and your sis been doin' all this time?

 **Prohyas:** Hey, we saved plenty of people! Matter of fact, the whole point of us fusing with a Magisword before was so we could save the whole planet! Besides, we didn't know this thing was a booby trap. It could've happened to anybody, like...Familiar..! He was still in the Control Booth when the blast went off!

 **Glori:** You think he's still out there?

 **Prohyas:** I'm not sure. (Takes out Tracking Magisword) But I'll try and find him!

 **Phibby:** While you're doin' that, ya might wanna take a look above us.

Above everyone is a giant space station sending large ships of Echo Drones out to the planet below in swarms like insects in a rapid pace, seemingly endless.

 **Noville:** Oh my...It's even bigger than the fake one!

 **Prohyas** : I've never seen something this big before! Not even the royal palace or the invader's mothership!

 **Glori:** I'm just surprised this thing was built so quickly and we didn't even know it was out there this whole time!

 **Prohyas** : Hold on. I'm getting a signal! (Points) He's over there, in that floating pipe thingy!

Back in the distance, the capsule room Familiar is in floats by with severe damages in its outer hull.

 **Noville:** Lets see. He's only a few feet away. I can do like one of my comic book heroes. Here's a grappling hook!

Prohyas takes his Laser Pointer Magisword and fuses it with the grappling hook.

 **Narrator:** Grappling Beam Magisword!

Prohyas takes the grappling gun, aiming a laser point and shooting the hook through the shield barrier to the stranded chamber, catching it and reeling it in. Glori takes her new sword and carves a hole into the chamber, carefully making sure its attached to the shield for air. Cattus steps inside and holds an unconscious yet unharmed Familiar in his arms.

 **Cattus:** He's asleep.

 **Plunderbite:** Guess that explosion was enough to stun him or something.

 **Prohyas:** Well, at least we've still got half the team left. Now we've just gotta get back up there and fix all this!

 **Plunderbite:** How? Half the dang army's probably in there.

 **Phibby:** And I would get everyone in trouble if I just bash my way in...Even though that's really what I'm waitin' to do.

 **Glori:** Well, y'know, we'll be seen when we get in there anyway. In fact, I think I have just the plan!

Back at the academy, the Echo Drones start bashing their way through the shields piece by piece until some of the heavier ones break inside with stronger artillery!

 **Drone Commando** pointing to the heroes **:** Commence the attack!

While the bots make their way to the tower, Danny returns with an ecto barrier and shields the group with help from Dani and Zim using his PAK's energy emitters!

 **Gumball** looking to Danny **:** This doesn't look good, Dan.I don't think this is enough to take on tens of thousands of Boberts at once!Also, I forgot to ask, what're you wearing?

 **Danny** shielding everyone: Some sorta frame for when my suit gets upgraded. This way if I get tired, I won't have to transform. Sad thing is, Jimmy never finished it. Cause if he did, it would be really helpful right about now!

The smaller drones fly up above the shield and drop bombs on it, shattering it and almost hitting everyone below! They all separate and begin attacking the heavy troops, who are aiming at the tower and the interior shield generators!

 **Jazz** activating her peeler suit: They're going to shut off the shields!

 **Hoppus** taking out his Carrot Magisword: Leave it to us!

 **Narrator** : Carrot Magisword!

Hoppus makes his way to the battlefield and shoots his carrots at the drones attacking the generators, but they all bounce off of them. When he strikes the large cannon drone in the back, his Magisword gets deflected and the robot turns to him and pushes him back.

 **Hoppus** : Darn! They're too powerful, even for our Magiswords!

 **Penny** : Maybe you should try something more than just the swords. (Shifts into a dragon and smacks drone away)

 **Gateaux** : She's right! What we need is some classic black magic!

Gateaux wiggles his fingers and shoots a purple ray of magic onto another small robot, but it just turns back around and stares him down unphased.

 **Gateaux** : Um...Like a good teacher, Cyrus is there!

 **Cyrus** popping up: Duck, kid!

Cyrus takes Gateaux away before the drone could shoot him down! Jazz uses her peeler suit's ecto cannons to blast the robots, destroying some of them but not enough to stop the mass majority. Next to her, Sam Fenton comes over with her wrist cannon, shooting extremely effective rays of energy that explode the surface on impact! This sends some flying into the air, which allows for Penny to swoop in and chomp on! She breathes fire into the ground, spreading it across the field! As for Danelda, she uses her Levitation Magisword to hold some of the incoming bots in place. Yet despite their size and Danelda's proficiency, they keep moving forward.

 **Danelda** holding the drones in place with magic: They're so strong! It feels like dealing with 80 tons of metal!

 **Simone** : Hold on little rabbit! (Shoots beam from palms)

Bimm thinks for a moment and takes out her Ball of Yarn Magisword. She slings its coil at the beam to supercharge it and wrap around the small robot. But when the drone disrupts the beam with its eye laser, it briefly pushes the group back to the ground from the shockwave!

 **Simone and Bimm** getting back up **:** Ugh…

The robot prepares to shoot the team right then and there, but behind it, Momo comes over with her katana and lunges right into its head! She tosses it away and sets her sword to the side.

 **Simone:** Woah...What kinda magic sword was that?!

 **Momo:** It isn't magical, bud. It's just a sword.

Dani, Starfire, Mabarnacle, Anais, Morbidia, and Cyrus get to the group behind Momo.

 **Starfire** flying over with Dani: Are you guys ok? We saw you get attacked by the drone!

 **Hoppus:** We're alright now, Star.

 **Bimm:** Thank you, ma'am.

 **Momo** : No problem!

 **Dani:** These robots are tough to take down. What're you gonna do?

 **Mabarnacle:** I don't know about you, but I have something I need to take care of. (Points to group) And you lads are comin' with me.

 **Morbidia:** Us?!

 **Cyrus** : Yeah, you!

Cyrus returns with Neddy and Gateaux beside him, and something very unusual in his pockets.

 **Cyrus** : And we could certainly use that combiner tech that big-headed kid gave ya'll on the way. Neddy, you coming with?

 **Neddy** whacking a bot away with his mallet: Heck yeah! There's more to smash out there!

 **Cyrus** : Just don't be startin' any ruckus while we're gone.

 **Dani** : Well, can't really stop you from that. Good luck out there!

 **Starfire** waving goodbye: Bye everyone!

 **Momo** : Oooh! Can I go with them Mom? I hear they're so much cooler as a combiner and I really wanna see it!

 **Alt. Anais:** Only as long as they keep you safe and you come back before dark.

 **Momo** : Aw, come on! We're on a battlefield!

 **Alt. Anais** : No buts, young lady. That means you too, Simone.

 **Simone** : I'm not a kid!

 **Alt. Anais** : Yeah, but to me, everyone's my kid.

 **Nicole** on Anais communicator: That's my daughter! Now bring yourself back here and put on your jacket. This isn't a petting zoo.

 **Alt. Anais** leaving: Ught...S-stop, Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of the squad! Anyway, y'all get outta here while I get more clothes.

 **Mabarnacle** : Alright crew! Listen up! We are goin' to go on an adventure of a lifetime and show ye how it's done! And if any of ye even get but a scratch, it's your own fault.

 **Morbidia** : ...Huh. Deja Vu.

 **Cyrus** : Ok y'all. Look out! (Takes pixie dust from pockets)

Cyrus takes his mysterious pixie dust and sprinkles it on Frank, causing him to grow supersized, big enough for the group of 11 to ride on!

 **Big Frank** spreading his wings: SQAWK!

 **Simone** getting on Frank's back: As Phibby would say...RIGHTEOUS!

 **Bimm** : Is it, uh, ok if some of us just stay here and, um, protect the school? (Gets startled by close missile explosion) WAGH! (Jumps onto Frank with everyone)

 **Neddy** : Now where's the fun in that?! Step on it, Frank!

 **Frank** jumping: KAAAA!

Frank leaps into the air, spreading his wings and taking flight like a majestic eagle, making sure to avoid the blaster fire from all the drones flying around. He exits the shield barrier out to the city under the threat of attack to draw their fire. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom keeps some of the more weaker bots busy near the shield, making sure to examine the carnage for any weaknesses. His female clone, Dani, arrives briefly to see what he's up to.

 **Dani** : Hey. Momo's gone with the adventure squad. They're gonna try and get to the city.

 **Danny** : Great! Anywhere's better than here. All these metal head's are buzzing around the shield like a swarm of bees! Anymore from out there and we'll be toast!

 **Dani** : What about you? You're practically at the edge of ground zero.

 **Danny** : I've gotta cut off all the drones from outside the shields while that station up there's not sending more. Hopefully the squad can take care of the rest at the outskirts.

 **Dani** : Well, you're the boss. Just be careful, alright? Only one is enough to take a whole group down, and there's hundreds of em!

 **Danny** : Don't worry, girly me! I've got this new suit to protect me in case something like that ever happens. Besides, this isn't the first time we've fought an army of duplicate bots trying to kill us. (Flies off)

Meanwhile at the academy, Jimmy hastily tries to find readings on the away team using Goddard's satellite beacon. Anais comes over with the jacket her mother requested her to put on, though she still has it open in an attempt to look smart and pretty.

 **Alt. Anais:** You ok Einstein? You're typing like me when I challenged Dexter to DDR...with a keyboard.

 **Jimmy:** I'm trying to figure out something strange. When Goddard searches for life signals, he checks for DNA signatures. I've got some of the away team back online. But someone out there has the same signature as Familiar. And it's...older.

 **Gumball:** Huh. I didn't know genes could be dated.

 **Jimmy:** Not the way I put it. The genetic makeup of a family is dated by generation. While we're pressing the assault, I'm going to keep checking on the shields and the away team. I'm not sensing any signals from much of the group except for the key players in this.

 **Timmy:** Are you and Goddard gonna be alright in here? It's not safe either way.

 **Jimmy:** We'll be fine.

 **Goddard** nodding yes: BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy:** As long as the defense grid is up, so are we. Now, what I need you all to do is keep the highly powerful and abnormally strong enemy forces at bay until reinforcements arrive and the away team can shut down the factory.

 **Timmy:** You got it, best buddy!

 **AJ** : Although, fighting someone highly powerful was nooot in my agenda.

 **Chester** : Aw, don't be so scared, AJ! We've been through worse!

 **Jimmy** : He's right. What's the worst that could ha-

 **Gumball** covering Jimmy's mouth: NO! Every time you say that, something goes wrong! I know cause I keep doin' it and it happened to me and Darwin a lot. I think it's a condition.

 **Nicole** : And you say it again, and I'll definitely be on your butt just to make sure you don't ruin the rest of the evening.

 **Gumball** : But Mom, I didn't eve-

 **Nicole** : Ok! Maybe you didn't just yet, but someone's going to. (Scratches on hair) I dunno who, but the anticipation is making me itch and that really bothers me.

 **Yuki** : What, are your Richard-Senses tingling again?

 **Nicole** : Ahahahaha, no no! _Dang! This besty knows me like an angel..._

Far from the battle in the space station in the fuel chambers, some security drones walk by patrolling with clear vigilance. Some of them monitor the fuel gauges and gas pools making sure that everything in the lower deck is secure and safe. One of the robots steps into an elevator that takes him up into the armory where the Commando Drone mechs sit deactivated. This robot checks the room for any suspicious activities but finds nothing to be reported.

 **Drone:** All clear. No suspicious activities detected in Armory 13. Resume search. (Steps back in lift)

The robot goes back into another level, but just when he leaves, Prohyas steps from behind one of the mechs stretching.

 **Prohyas:** Aagh...That was a close one.

 **Cattus:** Brilliant idea, Glori. But there aren't enough suits for all of us.

 **Glori:** I figured as much. So I thought of another idea! Hey pirate guy, why don't ya try it on and see what happens?

 **Plunderbite:** Worth a shot. But if an alarm goes off, I blame you.

Plunderbite opens the hatch to the rather familiar-looking mech suit and steps in, wearing it and closing its frame. But when the helmet compartment tries to close in, it gets jammed by the size of the user's head.

 **Plunderbite** removing the helmet: Doh..! Guess I'm too big for the thing, huh?

 **Noville:**...Y'know, looking at the suit...it looks kinda familiar.

 **Prohyas:** Hm...You're right. The purple color scheme, the yellow-green outlines, WWE-lookin' feel. This could only be the work of...Mysterious Hooded Lady!

 **Familiar** still in Cattus' arms **:** ...None of what you just said even compares to her.

 **Cattus:** Ah! Familiar, you're awake.

 **Phibby:** How're ya feelin'? You busted your head earlier from that explosion.

 **Familiar:** I'm good, if you can call it that. Better than the last few times I've been knocked out by something or someone. What're we doing now?

 **Glori:** Oh, it was awesome. We just grappled our way in the vent system through the waste disposer outside and snuck in here to find some disguises.

 **Familiar:** So that's why I smell like diesel fuel. Which reminds me. In case something like that were to happen, why didn't you have something like that handy Hyperspace thing you and V have to get us outta there?

 **Prohyas** : Cause that's what we use to get to Jimmy's lab, and it only works three times a day. Which I think is pretty cheap in retrospect.

 **Glori** : Yeah, much of the cool stuff we got isn't that legendary as they say it is, huh?

 **Prohyas:** Worse is that the rest of the team's been killed by that explosion we were in. Turns out the whole thing was a trap by this mysterious guy in charge of all this!

 **Plunderbite:** He took all me crew. But since we're in here, I'm just gonna stick with you till we find this new guy and feed him to the sharks back at the docks!

 **Familiar:** Whatever you say, buddy. But do we really have to wear those things? They look cool an all, but some of us can't even fit in em'.

 **Noville:** Well, Vambre wouldn't want us to stop there. Allow me to solve this.

Everyone turns to Noville, who surprisingly sounds more courageous than usual. A few minutes pass and the squad are in energy shackles being escorted by a commando drone across the more busy areas of the base. Although strangely, Noville isn't around. When the robot reaches the end of the armory hall, they are greeted by a lean guard trooper.

 **Guard Drone:** Commando 1138. Is everything fine? You don't look so good.

 **Commando 1138:** Yes sir. E-everything is going just fine. I just, uh, went out to search to see if the intruders survived the previous operation, and I'm taking them to to the brig. If you check the waste disposal room, there might be more of em' hiding somewhere.

 **Guard Drone:** Yes sir. (Walks off)

 **Glori whispering:** _Nice job, Noville._

 **Noville** : _Thanks_. _But I dunno where to go._

 **Prohyas** : _Hmm...Lets just explore for right now. We'll see if we can find the prison base and their leader's room._

 **Plunderbite** : _Alright, but let's hurry this up. These shackles are giving me flashbacks to a show I didn't wanna be in..!_

While the away team are on their way to find the prison base and the mastermind behind the attack, Danny manages to throw off much of the drones by the shield barrier of the Adventure Academy. This gives him a bit more leeway, since much of the incoming forces are converging through the outskirts of town.

 **Danny** : Ok! That should be more than enough! Better check on that squad! (Gets hit in back by blast) Oof! (Turns behind him)

When Danny turns to check on the enemy fire, he quickly realizes he's not alone. About 5 of the bots resembling Bobert arrive to pursue him in the skies with their cannons locked and loaded.

 **Danny** getting cornered: Great..! Daniella warned me about this! But I guess there's no reason to back down now..! (Charges for energy punch) YEAAAAAGH!

Danny charges for a massive blow to some of the bots, managing to destroy one of them, but the other 4 just back off from his attacks and shoot him at his back and chest with key accuracy!

 **Danny** getting himself back together **:** Ouch… Ok. Let's try that again. (Goes for a kick)

Danny jets for a kick to a drone's face, but it barely makes it budge; almost as though it's improving its functions by the second, which startles and confuses Danny.

 **Danny:** Come on, Danny. It's just a computer! You're better than this!

Danny powers up his palms and puts them together making an anime-esque beam that blows through all the remaining robots before they could move fast enough!

 **Danny:** Yeah! That's more like it! Bring it on!

More drones appear with even heavier weapons designed just for Danny; a ghost boy.

 **Danny:** ...Or not… (Gets blasted to death by anti ecto cannons) GAH!

Danny gets blasted by ecto missiles from all sides trying his best to go intangible, but each shot damages him even when he's able! As the blasts keep hitting him, Danny plummets from the sky to the surface where he crashes into a nearby cave and gets buried underneath the rubble!

 **Drone Commando:** We got him! Let's roll!

 **Russian-Sounding Commando:** Let this be lesson for you!

Danny's arm still remains popping out of the rubble against the ground; not limp but most certainly damaged along with his new suit. By the sound within the wreckage, Danny has faded out of his ghost form and isn't getting up any time soon. But he's not out of luck, as a familiar friendly snake comes over to examine him.

 _End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

In the Echo Space Station, the away team continue to traverse through the long halls of the factory. They witness the battle drones being constructed on conveyor belts that stretch as far as the eye can see, and requires hover transports to go through. Each platform below the catwalks have a different type of boy being assembled using templates that rip of Jimmy's schematics and Bobert's design. While it intrigues much of the group being escorted by a disguised Noville, Phibby as always gets excited to blow stuff up, but he keeps his thoughts to himself as to not cause a disturbance. They each hop on an open passenger ship that let's them fly along a predetermined path to their destination like a highway system within a cruiser, all while examining the scenery.

 **Cattus** : Oh my..! I've never seen anything like this on such a grand scale!

 **Familiar** : Well, at least we know why there's so many of em to around. This station's big enough to take out an entire city just by floating over it!

 **Plunderbite** : Gives us plenty of reason not to make it crash and burn like that last ship you guys blew up. My boys and I were goin' to get away with half a million, but then that happened.

 **Cattus** : Oh boy! That reminds me of the time I stopped you from robbing the same bank! Good times!

 **Prohyas** : Oh yeah...And the bank got demolished from the shaking from the crash...Hm…Well, anyway, you know how to work this thing, Noville?

 **Noville** : I'm not sure. It has these buttons with no labels on them. I get that everyone in here is an android, but still. What if someone can't see color?

 **Plunderbite** : You mean like you?

 **Noville** : No, the truth is I just wear glasses to look smart. Plus Vambre seems to like it.

 **Phibby** : I just can't wait to smash something again. Neddy probably havin' the time of his life down there with his hammer, and I haven't done a thing!

 **Glori** : Me neither. This is my first time using this sword the Jack the Samurai gave me. Momo said that it's power comes from the person who wields it. But I don't have anything except the sword and my cool hairdo.

 **Prohyas** : Well buddy, I guarantee we're gonna find out in a bit! All we gotta do is get to the prison and get our pals back so we can have a good ol' fashioned Magisword duel with the creep behind this mess!

 **Plunderbite** : Yeah. You do that and get yourselves knocked out. (Licks fangs) I'll just bite him to death.

As the ship continues its way to the prison sector, some of the completed robots make their way to the Earth through the atmosphere in unison. They scout around the empty streets of Rhybloflaven with their scanners and inner flashlights for heat signatures leading to nearby civilians. No one is found yet, but deep below ground in some of the basements of the buildings holds the innocent people hiding from the chaos outside. Among them, however, is someone who isn't so afraid to get out there. A young boy shaped like Bimm named Nyando, peeking out the door to the cellar of the building he's in. He only has a slingshot with him and is eager to show one of the robots who's boss, but someone about his size calmly puts his hand on his shoulder. He turns around and finds Old Man Oldman in front of him with a happy face.

 **Old Man** : Hey there little one! I see you got yer little slingshot with ya.

 **Nyando** : You like it? I made it myself! Just wish I could use it on one of those goons out there!

 **Old Man** : But you're just a boy.

 **Nyando** : You're just an old man.

 **Old Man** straightening his robe: Am I though?

When Nyando sees Old Man gently move his robe he notices a sash on his waist belt holding something small and metallic.

 **Old Man:** Tell you what. I've been a city speaker for a while now. But there was a time I did more than just talkin'. (Opens hatch door and steps out)

 **Nyando** : Wait, you're goin' out there?!

 **Old Man** : Yep! No time to talk, son! There's work that needs to be done! (Shuts door And seeks past bots outside)

 **Nyando** shaking his head: This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder...

Out at the path to the town square, the heroes with the two professors take a look around the place, admiring the statue of Centurion made after the vicious Fusion's defeat in the same place. Simone smiles at the sight of it, but Bimm looks very uneasy about it despite her being one of the combiner's components, mostly relieved that she doesn't have to experience that battle again. Unfortunately, based on the strength of the drones, she's more afraid of being caught by one of the smaller ones than she was with water. Mabarnacle comes over to the distressed cat lady and puts her hand on her shoulder.

 **Mabarnacle** : Sweetie-

 **Bimm** : I didn't want to! ...I-I'm sorry, Professor. The sight of our statue makes me think of Fusion again.

 **Mabarnacle** : Oh, the cocky red one? I've seen worse. Although, she be the one who gave me my color. ...And made me lose me kids. But, that's a story for you maties some other time.

 **Simone** : Gotta say, boss. You're fairly calm for someone in a huge robot invasion.

 **Mabarnacle** : Again, this is nothing compared to what we've been through.

 **Cyrus** : Damn straight!

 **Frank** agreeing: BOK BOK!

 **Morbidia** : WHAT could YOU three have POSSIBLY done before those aliens came along?

 **Cyrus** : Oh, we did plenty more than just that.

As Cyrus speaks, he reminisces on a time long before the days of the Adventure Academy, where we see him and a group of people standing by the docks in front of a large vessel. He's dressed as a green marksman with a confident smile and a baby Frank peeking his head out of the pouch on the man's waist; though still looking mad happily angry. Beside them is Marty, a blue cat man almost resembling Familiar, but with different colors, a witch hat, and sharp fangs coming out his mouth. He has a nice patch of the coming from his chest and wears a very cocky expression, much like Cyrus'. And next to them both is the great Kablammica Warrior, whose much younger and still has her leg intact. She carries behind her a large Magisword in a sash on her back and is looking much younger and happier than she is now. With her is who appears to be the Mysterious Hooded Woman who occasionally strolls around Rhybloflaven, looking much the same as always. However, for a second, the back of her nice long black hair is shown before she puts her hood back on.

 **Cyrus** : Come on, Jeanette! It's almost time for our ship to depart!

Jeanette MaBarnacle; a short dark blue cat lady dressed with a nice purple robe. Her pink hair is short in the front, but long in the back, and has on a nice witch hat to go along with her cranky personality. Strangely, instead if the traditional Magisword pouch with an "M" on it, her's has a sharp "X" written on it. As she comes out from the bar at the docks, Cyrus takes a sharp look at her pregnant belly.

 **Jeanette** : Don't rush me, Jeremy! Or I'll have ye tied to Kablammica's back the rest of the way!

 **Marty** : Hey now, Honey. Relax. The boat's got a few minutes to spare. You got your luggage?

 **Jeanette** : Yes, I have it. But you be a strong lad, so you carry it.

Jeanette tosses her luggage into Marty's arms, who's madly in love with the lady despite her bickering most of the time.

 **Cyrus** : Gee, I ain't never gonna understand how you two got together.

 **Marty** : Well, she's seen a lot. She's cranky, but, she gets the job done. All thriller, no chiller.

 **MHW** : Does anyone know where David is?

 **Cyrus** : That's what I've been tryin' to figure out this last hour.

 **Kablammica** : Yeah, I thought he said he was coming early.

 **Baby Frank** flapping his wings: BOK BOK BOK!

 **David** on board the ship: Hold your horses! I'm up here!

David, a middle aged dwarf with brown hair and mustache, and a sky blue robe with a belt on it, steps down.

 **David** looking up to MHW: Oh, hello there, Abi.

 **Abi** : Hello. But you know I don't like having my name thrown out there for the world to hear.

 **David** : Oh come now. We're all friends here. It's not like anyone's gonna try and hunt you down.

 **Marty** : He's right! All ya have is a scar.

 **Abi** : Yeah, but I tend to get a lot of complaints. What're we going to be doing again anyway?

 **Jeanette** : We're going to go do what the old mayor says and beat that enemy fleet down at the Bone Docks.

 **Marty** : Me crew n' I saw where they're headed, and they're planning on headin' through the Sheepy Jungles to intercept us. We're gonna take a ship and block it before they arrive so we can catch em, hook line n' sinker!

 **David** : Wait, hold on now. What about you, Jeanette? (Points to Jeanette's stomach) This isn't a trip for a baby.

 **Jeanette** : Aye. That's what ya said to me when I met ye for the first time. (Taps belly) These twins''ll be fine.

 **Kablammica** : I just can't wait to see them when the time comes! They'll be just as strong and independent as you are!

 **Cyrus** : Well, no time to get all mushy. The ship's honkin' its horn.

 **David** : Right then. Follow me onboard for our next briefing.

As the old Adventure Squad known as the Savage Six hop on board the large vessel, it pulls back it's docks and sets sail into the blue. Cyrus remembers this next attack as a happy one he and Frank had been through with the rest of the team, though he still feels very uneasy about something.

 **Cyrus** : I guess it was pretty awesome…

 **Simone** : Wait, you guys were warriors for hire too?!

 **Mabarnacle** : We were not hired by anyone, young ma'am! We were enforcers.

 **Momo** : Hey, so you guys said you knew how to combine right? I smell a whole squadron of bots making their way here!

 **Simone** : Alright! Time to get the party started!

 **Narrator** : COMBINER MAGISWORD!

 **Hoppus** : If we use this, will we ever be. The same again? I've never done anything like this before.

 **Danelda** : Neither have I. But I guess you guys know how this goes?

 **Simone** : Of course we do! It's real easy! Just hold onto this stick and-

Just when Morbidia, Gateaux, Danelda, Hoppus, Bimm, and Simone grab onto the hilt of the sword mixed with the N Men packets from Jimmy, they all explode in a long beam in the sky that slowly comes back down in a fiery pink aura. When they come together, a new warrior is born. She wears a mixture between everyone in the group, from a cross between Morbidia and Hoppus' face, to Bimm's clothes mixed with the top half of Gateaux's robe. Almost all of the fusion is wearing black, and her skin/fur color is the same as Danelda's. Her hair is colored the same as Simone's and is shaped like Morbidia's; even including her hat and golden bracelets. Despite the appearance of a combiner, she wears a grin that just screams Morbidia, right down to her dark red lipstick and demeanor with her very first sentence.

 **Neddy and Momo** in awe: OOOOH!

 **Combaticus** : Lyvsheria, your savior has come! (Puts hand on breasts) For I am Combaticus. Centurion in temporary form.

 **Cyrus** : Combaticus?! What kinda nonsense are ya blabberin'? I liked the other one a lot better!

 **Frank** nodding no at Cyrus: BOK! BOK!

 **Cyrus** : Ah, now you wanna agree with em too, don't ya?

 **Frank** : BOK!

 **Combaticus** pulling out her sword: Look alive boys!

The drones come over at full speed with their cannons locked onto Combaticus, whose power is steadily rising. She puts her hands together and unleashes a purple and pink beam of energy from her palms at the incoming drones like Morbidia and Gateaux, blowing them up like cannon fodder! More bots come in from the sides to attack the tall combiner while she's looking up at the sky, but Momo turns tail and kicks one of their heads clean off! She grabs it and tosses it at another drone and Combaticus flings the Combiner Magisword at the line of troops coming in everywhere like a boomerang that she can pull back with her mind. A magic coil loops from its too like Bimm's yarn magisword, using it like an electric whip. She smacks it against the ground, back and forth to keep the bots at bay, giving Neddy a chance to grab his mallet and leap in the air with a loud,"RAAAAGH!" He hammers down at the surface, causing a shockwave that pushes back the robots and sends them into the air! The combiner again takes her electric whip and slings it across from the drones suspended in the sky, slicing them all in two! Momo pulls out her samurai blade for an attack on the robots circling around her, performing a quick and clean spin with it. She puts the sword back in her sash on her waist, and together, all the drones explode around her when she takes a breath. Suddenly though, two commando drones arrive with even heavier artillery than the ones before. They both deploy their energy swords from their wrists and have their cannons aimed and shot at Combaticus, knocking her into a wooden building!

 **Combaticus** : Oh! You think such a simple attack like that is gonna stop me? (Raises hands)

As Combaticus slowly and calmly raises her hands from the ground as though she's holding something on either side,, the commando bots jump up with their jetpacks for a lunge to her face, when they are swiftly smashed into the ground by a gravitating building!

 **Combaticus** wiggling her fingers: Gravity powers. Thanks Danelda. (Raises building with gravity)

She lifts up part of the broken structure with her mind and finds the two drones bodied into the ground, smashed to pieces and deactivated.

 **Combaticus** : Job well done! Now, when are the other mooks going to arrive?

 **Cyrus** : Depends. Ya pretty much took care of em for us. Might as well just keep walkin' until we catch someone else.

 **Old Man** in the distance: Jeanette?! Is that you I see?

 **Mabarnacle** : Hm..? Aye, David. Me old chap. What brings ye here?

 **Old Man** : Why I'm here to help you, why else? I May be a lot older and more prone to back aches these days, but I still have me old sense of adventure!

 **Cyrus** : Well, welcome aboard again, ol' pal!

 **Frank** bouncing in joy: BOK!

 **Combaticus** : Oh lord. It's the city speaker again. I wonder what you have to say about the Warriors for Hire this time.

 **David** : Nothing Centurion. Ever since that fusion incident I kinda lost track on all the things they done did. But that's in the past. Right now I wanna know how you came to be. Why I haven't seen a fusion like you in years!

 **Combaticus** in **Bimm's** voice: Hello Mr. Oldman! We've fused into this version of Centurion with the Combiner Magisword like last time! Except now we have a different power source from another dimension to start the process!

 **Cyrus** : If ya ever meet a dude with a brown whippy dip n' a red shirt, that's basically his doin'.

 **Old Man** : Oh, I see. Well, it's good to see you and not those other fusions again, Centurion!

 **Combaticus Gateaux** : Its Combaticus.

 **Momo** : You said your name was Mr. Oldman? I-Im Momo. (Shakes hand and bows) Momotaro.

 **Old Man** : David Oldman, at your service. I don't know ya, but I'll stick around for a while. We have a team to assemble again!

 **Mabarnacle** : Yes. All we're missin' now is dear lady Abi.

 **Neddy** : Abi? That sounds like a cool name. Is she hot?

 **Mabarnacle** : Take her as you will. She doesn't like being seen. She be a bit shy all the days.

 **Combaticus** : Well, whoever she is, we'll see her in a bit. Hope she didn't DIE or whatever. And you just pray those at the Academy are doing just fine without these muscles around.

Back at the adventure academy, the battle clears and lesser numbers of robots make their way in. Nicole and Yuki in particular clean up almost all of them with their swift undetectable blows, and Timmy, Chester, and AJ simply take the time to make sure they're all deactivated.

 **AJ** with his scanner: That's strange. Most of these bots seem like they just shut themselves off, even though there doesn't appear to be any internal damage done to their systems.

 **Chester** kicking a dead drones head off: Sounds like a trick to me.

 **Timmy** : Could be. We know how the story goes. We think it's all out of the woods now, but then something even bigger pops up and follows us home.

 **Tucker** on his communicator via the lab: I sure hope not! We just had all these damages fixed! You could buy a state with the money we had to pay for it!

 **Sam** on her communicator: Anyone seen Danny since he left?

 **Penny** As a dragon: No. That's what we're trying to figure out right now.

 **Gumball** riding Penny's back: I dunno where he could've gone to is the thing.

 **Dani** : He said he was going by the outskirts to clear the squad in the area, but he hasn't said anything since. I just knew I shouldn't have left him alone..!

 **Sam** : Hey, don't worry about it. He's been through a lot worse than this. I'm sure he's still out there somewhere.

 **Gumball** : Yeah, I'll go down there and search for him. (Points towards mountains) Thataway, honey of mine!

 **Penny** dragon: ROAAR! (Swoops forward to mountains)

Meanwhile back in space, the away team reach the maintenance halls near the prison way where they can see monitors at the security booth playing live footage of the princess and Vambre's cells. There's no cameras in this room nor any drones around at this time, so Noville safely removes his suit's helmet and looks up at Vambre's monitor.

 **Prohyas** : Phew..! That was a close one! I thought someone was gonna be here. Also, anyone else got that same feeling we had with Fusion?

 **Glori** : I am. But for me it's more of a nightmare than anything else. All I ever saw in Fusion was red.

 **Cattus** : I had the same feeling with both her and Centurion. After the attack of the invaders, Phibby gave me the archives to their history on their home world. And what I found common to fusions is a side effect where their components can feel and adapt like their counterparts. A collective consciousness, if you will.

 **Familiar** : Oh, so that's why I suddenly feel Bimm's heart beating so quickly. She's afraid of fusing, but when we were around, it didn't quite affect her that much. Good vibes, perhaps?

 **Plunderbite** : Hold on, boy. Isn't that your sister up there, Prohyas?

 **Prohyas** : Yeah. Wait...what're they doing to her?!

I'm the cell Vambre is held captive in, she's asleep with various clothes worn on that each include her one true weakness. Pants. Tear marks can be seen in her eyes with clear detail thanks to the screen.

 **Cattus** checking the computer: Vambre and the Princess are in two different sectors. Both are heavily guarded, however.

 **Prohyas** : My poor sister… They're torturing her!

 **Familiar** : I dunno, Pro. It looks like she's wearin' some pretty sexy clothes right now.

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, but they all have pants! You know how she doesn't like pants, let alone shorts!

 **Plunderbite and Familiar** : Riiiight...

 **Noville** : I can't watch this! We've gotta do something to save her! Any longer and she'll never be the same again!

 **Plunderbite** : Well there's way too many of those smarter bots to just waltz right in and grab the Princess. Either one of them could get suspicious of us in a snap. (Snaps fingers) Just like that.

 **Phibby** : Maybe if Noville gets in there and gets Vambre, we could do the same with the princess!

 **Cattus** : I like the way you're thinking, Cross Master! But what should we do while Noville goes out to retrieve her?

 **Prohyas** : We'll just go in and get Zange the ol' fashioned way! A good ol' Magisword duel against the drones guarding her cell!

 **Familiar** : A duel..? Dude, don't you think we could just wait here until Noville comes back?

 **Noville** : Yeah, Prohyas, I don't think it would take that long for me to get her. My only problem would he to get her Magiswords if she has them, and coming back here to get you and save the princess.

 **Prohyas** : That's the point. They'll get suspicious and think it's a trick if you go out with all of us at once, plus the magiswords! They'll think we're trying to escape!

 **Plunderbite** : We'll it's not gonna stop em when we crack down! Unless Noble here pretends to catch us in the end or something like that.

 **Prohyas** : No time for that now. We've gotta get out there and rescue them before they get tortured even further! Besides, there's no telling how much time we got left before more bots get back down to Earth.

 **Glori** : In that case, why don't you guys get going while I monitor the security so none of those drones find out what we're doing? This way you'll have free rain to beat up as many metalheads as you like!

 **Phibby** : Finally, some action! I love you...

 **Familiar** : Ok. But I don't like this one little bit.

 **Plunderbite** : Why's that, son?

 **Familiar** : I dunno. It just feels, wrong. But that's the same feeling I always get when I'm with Prohyas and Vambre, so, fair's fair.

 **Prohyas** raising his fists: Alright then! Adventure Squad, engage!

 **Everyone** : …

 **Familiar** : Don't do that.

Back at the outskirts near the mountains area, Penny and Gumball continue to fly high in the sky gracefully in search for Danny.

 **Dragon Penny** : I know this isn't the time Gumball, but I'm really enjoying the ride with you. It almost makes me happy we haven't gone back home these past 2 years!

 **Gumball** : Yeah! Still, I kinda miss it. Sometimes I wonder how Darwin's doing. Heck, if he even cares how long I've been gone since. But, what am I saying? We're bros! He'll be fine for at least another...I dunno...2-3 years from now?

 **Dragon Penny** : Wait, Gumball! Do you hear that?

Distant sounds of rockets being fired come from the skies above, but no sign of any physical shots.

 **Gumball** : I mean, I hear it, but I don't see anything but the clouds resembling my Dad's flabby charms. God bless him. (Gets scratched on cheek) Ouch..! What ya do that for?!

 **Dragon Penny** : Do what? (Gets smacked in the cheek) Agh! Huh?!

Several swarms of intangible drones like the ones before circle around the duo in unison like bees protecting their hive.

 **Dragon Penny** : Those sounds...They sound like the drones we just fought! But I don't see them! (Breaths fire)

Penny's fire leaves waves that resemble the drones, letting her know that they're around using ghost powers as a strategy!

 **Dragon Penny** : They're using ghost powers! (Swoops downward)

Penny and Gumball jet down into the trees in the forest below to avoid the bots, but the enemy units start shooting their rapid machine guns at them from behind! Some if the trees get knocked over when the shots him them at their stumps, almost crushing the two as they pass by them with great speed! One of the blasts hits Penny's right wing and injures her, causing her to briefly lose focus and crash through parts of the village market in front of the forest! Though sustaining heavy damage, she keeps going and Gumball is left with a few cuts and bruises on his face along with a apple in his mouth and a mango from one of the baskets. He chops down on it and keeps focus on Penny's steering, whose losing balance after her injury in her wing. Another one of the invisible bots aims directly at the both of them and shoots one small blast with its cannons that hits Penny's tail and throws her off!

 **Dragon Penny** : Ow..! (Calls Jimmy) Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** at the academy with Anais and Dib: Right here, Penny!

 **Dragon Penny** : There's some drones out here following us, and they have intangibility like the Phantoms!

 **Jimmy** : Maintain your course, you two! I'm calling in backup! Goddard, contact Valerie at Amity and Spark Byte Firefly! Pinpoint the coordinates for emergency warp at the coordinates of Penny's transmission!

 **Goddard** : BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy** contacting Starfire: Starfire, Dani, you're up!

 **Dani** by the shield barrier: On it, Jimmy!

Dani and Starfire nod at each other and exit through the shields of the Adventure Academy to the town of Rhybloflaven where Gumball and Penny are under attack by the ghost drones! One of the bots targets the both of them again, but before he could shoot, he targets a statue of Kablammica in front of them and shoots the base of it, knocking it over and stopping GB and Penny in their tracks! With the wound in her wing, Penny is unable to fly over it and is caught between it and the incoming robots preparing to fire on them. When suddenly, a red energy beam shoots down where the invisible bots are and destroys one of them, exposing it's black plating and back antennas. In surprise, the Watterson duo look up to the clouds and see Valerie on her jetboard with an anti-ecto cannon and a Firefly the Monstrous Nightmare next to her! They both engage the enemy and Firefly breaths flames down on the surface to find the drones by their movements in the fire. It doesn't burn them due to their intangibility, but it does reveal where they are, unlike Danny and Dani's ghost powers. When she notices them, Valerie shoots down three of the ghost bots with ease, and rams her jetboard into another against a tree! Behind her, another robot in the fire attempts to shoot her in the back with its cannons, only to get blasted by one of Starfire's explosive bolts from the air! She and Dani come down and take care of the rest of the robots using Dani's intangibility to see exactly where the robots are and direct Starfire and Firefly to blast them!

 **Gumball** : Phew..! Thanks you guys! For a minute there I thought we were gonna be half dead ourselves!

 **Dani** : Not half dead, bud. We just have ghost powers. If we died, you wouldn't even know us.

 **Dragon Penny** : We've gotta get back to work and find Danny. I can smell him from here!

 **Starfire** : If those robots were this powerful, the team at the outskirts of Rhybloflaven maybe in grave danger as well!

 **Valerie** : Aw, dang! You right! Hey, Firefly, ya might wanna go find your girlfriend and bring Star and Dani with ya.

 **Firefly** nodding and spreading his wings: REEEE!

Dani and Starfire fly with Spark Byte out to the instant parts of town while Valerie takes her jetboard and heads over to the Academy shields to check on everyone else. Meanwhile, Gumball and Penny continue their journey to find their missing friend. Up above in the space station, things are looking a bit ok this time around, as Noville easily walks past the guard bots with the commando suit he's wearing to reach Vambre Warrior's cell. Inside, the torture drones pull out a small tv and place it in front of Vambre on top a desk.

 **Vambre** in lingerie: You think this is enough to make me crack again? I've learned to suck up to this attire! Nothing will stop me! Not even...EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION?! AAAAAAGH!

 **Glori** in the security center watching: The horror..!

 **Vambre** squirming: No! Please! Get That thing away from me! AGH!

 **Torture** Drone turning to Noville: 1138?

 **Commando 1138** : Hello Unit...5? Yeah, 5. I have come to bring Vambre Warrior to our leader. He has sent me to get her so he may have a word with her.

 **Torture Drone:** Very well. Remove bonds. And also, I can't believe you forgot my name. I was supposed to be your soulmate. (Stomps out room while Vambre is freed)

 **Commando 1138** : ...Huh?

Noville takes Vambre and lifts her in his arms, surprising her at first, but still showing great signs if reluctance, squirming a little but not too much. She let's the fake drone carry her to a part of the halls where no one can see or hear them.

 **Vambre** : So, what now..? Are you going to subject me to more of your torture? Make me scream my ABC's?!

 **Noville** removing his helmet: Sorry Vambre. But I had to keep the helmet on so no one could find me.

 **Vambre** in shock: ! (Hugs Noville) Noville! You've come to rescue me?

 **Noville** : Of course! You're my GF and the world's in danger. The side where they have the Princess is heavily guarded, so the team sent me here to save you.

 **Vambre** : But i thought you already had a girlfriend.

 **Noville** : I did. But now I'm convinced I really didn't. It's you! And I can see why Prohyas cares for you so much! This whole thing was his idea and we have Glori up at the security center watching the whole thing to make sure no one finds us!

 **Vambre** : Everyone's here to rescue us?! Oh, Noville you didn't have to do that. There's more important things at stake than just me. Sure, I was being tortured, but-

 **Glori** on the communicator: Nice work Noville! Vambre gear is back in the room next to you!

 **Vambre** : Oh thank heavens! I thought I would never make it out of this! Please, let me in!

 **Noville** : Ok. (Opens security door) While you're at that, hopefully the other guys saved the princess in time.

 **Glori** : They're just about to. I can see them going through the vent system. You guys come over here and watch.

 **Noville** : What're you going to do?

 **Glori** : I'm gonna see if I can help out the team. If any security bots come here, you'll be here to tell an it's all good.

Glori grabs her samurai blade and runs down the hall to the vent system where the rest of the team are crawling through to avoid detection by the security drones in Princess Zange's prison cell, which has even more guards patrolling from multiple hallways leading into it at the chamber's center.

 **Plunderbite** crawling with Familiar: So tell me little man. You ever thought about bein' a pirate yourself? Ya look like shipmate material. Kinda like me, actually.

 **Familiar** : Well, I never really saw myself as a pirate. Come to think of it, I never saw myself as anything, really. I just felt that, well, I don't really know anything else. My sister and I tried doing a lot of things, but we really aren't that good at them. Most of the time we need V and P to help us out.

 **Plunderbite** : Oh, so you're like an adventurer or somethin'?

 **Familiar** : More like an explorer. We often go by our family tradition of adventuring. But the thing is, they're not really our actual family, and, we felt that it was best to distance ourselves from them. We just felt that, being obligated to do something like this based on someone else's expectations wasn't the best idea. So we just did our own thing from there on out. But, that's just me. I'm not sure if it's something you'd really care for.

 **Plunderbite** : I can relate.

 **Familiar** : ...Really? But you're a pirate.

 **Plunderbite** : Just cause I'm a pirate doesn't mean I ain't been through things like that too. Back then before I met an old team of mine, we were just nicknames. We did one thing. Go out to sea and die for treasure. I never felt like a person until I met me old pals and crew, and, I wish I could experience that again.

 **Glori** coming in: Hey guys. Noville's gonna watch for me. You guys are in the right place.

 **Prohyas** : I can tell. Just look how many people there are!

 **Plunderbite** looking at the patrolling guards Agh..! There's too many defenses in there. They're comin' from both sides.

 **Familiar** : Hm...I might have an idea. I remember seeing the layout of the station when I was hacking into the system. Take the East and West exit behind me.

 **Phibby** walking away: East and West...Ohohooo! This is gonna be good!

Phibby and Plunderbite the pirate get into position while the rest stay where they are and quietly draw out their weapons.

 **Phibby** : Ok, we're here. But we're right behind all of em!

 **Familiar** : Perfect.

Familiar, Glori, and Cattus step out of the hall into the open chamber and commence the attack! Cattus uses his Whirlwind Magisword to blow some of the drones away as they begin to take notice. Each bot turn towards them and start shooting while setting off alarms in their speakers. But just as they lay down fire, Plunderbite and Phibby charge into the back of the incoming robots in both halls and smash each one into each other! Some of the drones avoid Phibby and try to shoot at him from behind, but his shield protects him from the blasts and deflects them back! He takes it and throws it down the corridor like a frisbee and slices the drones in front of him in two! Plunderbite takes two of the robots by his palms and uses them as gloves, punching several more with their heads! Familiar uses his feline speeds to run circles around the incoming crowd on all fours, jumping on each of their domes as they attempt to shoot at him. However, each shot misses him as he hops from one bot to another, causing them to accidentally shoot themselves! Glori takes her samurai sword and slashes at the ones trying to shoot at Familiar when he lands. And using the Whirlwind Magisword, once all the other drones are disabled, Cattus lifts the rest surrounding him to the ceiling and spins them like a twister, sending them crashing into the walls of the chamber!

 **Phibby** holding a drone by the head **:** YEAHAHEAH! (Smashes it into the wall)

In the back, Prohyas takes his Dolphin Magisword and uses it to shoot water at the drones near the exits where the alarms could be elevated! These robots are quickly short circuited and blown up as he takes another Magisword, his Jackhammer Magisword, and uses it to knock down a pipe and let it crash onto some of the bots stomping toward him with their cannons drawn! After the battle is won, Phibby grabs his shield from the floor and the group calmly walk towards the cell door containing the princess.

 **Plunderbite:** Not bad for a pretty straightforward guy. This is the place, right?

 **Familiar:** Yep. This is it. Better start using this Neutron tech I've got here.

Familiar takes his arm band and starts scanning the control panel to the door using the sensors embedded in it. Inside, Princess Zange continues to daydream while waiting patiently for her rescuer.

 **Zange** daydreaming: I can't wait to bust outta here when that nice, strong, handsome man shows up to rescue me. Then the rest is full proof. (Feels cheeks) Aaah...

Familiar manages to open the door and steps inside with such determination at the damsel.

 **Zange** with sarcasm: Oh. You're not a pirate...Yay…

 **Familiar** : Oh great. I come all this way to rescue you, and you'd rather have someone else get you. Can this day get any worse?

 **Zange** : Hey, chill out, alright bruh? We all have our tastes.

 **Familiar** : Yeah, yeah... Are you hurt?

 **Zange** : Mentally. Those guards threatened to cut off my beautiful hair! I'm nothing without my poofiness!

 **Familiar** : If you're nothing without your hair, you don't deserve it.

 **Zange** : Please don't throw references at me. I'm already worried over what's happenin' to Vambre over in the back room.

 **Familiar** : Don't worry about it. Her boyfriend's already rescued her. In the meantime, we've gotta jet.

Familiar activates his booster boots and starts flying out the room with Zange held beside him. When he zooms out, the rest of the group follow him back into the shafts leading safely to the security room.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

In the cave Danny crashed in, he regains consciousness outside the rubble, laying flat on his back against the floor out of his ghost form. It's been a few hours since he last fought and he can barely even stand at his current state. Slowly, the ghost boy opens his nice blue eyes.

 **Danny** opening his eyes: Urrgh…

When Danny opens his eyes, he's surprised to see Grup the Dragon, Prug the Older Dragon, Skullivan the Moody Skeleton, and Lady Hiss the Snake.

 **Grup** : Good morning!

 **Danny** quickly getting up with a ghost ray charged: AGH..! AAGH! (Goes intangible)

 **Skullivan** : Well that's a first. All these years with no skin stuck with you guys, and only now someone's scared of us!

 **Lady Hiss:** I hope he's alright. It seems like we've scared the spirit out of him.

 **Danny** turning back human against the wall: O-oh. It's you from V and P's house. Sorry. What's your name again?

 **Grup** : I am Grup. And these are all my pals. Prug.

 **Prug** waving: Hello!

 **Grup** : Skullivan.

 **Skullivan** : Sup?

 **Grup** : And the fabulous Lady Hiss.

 **Lady Hiss** : Nicccce to meet you.

 **Danny** : ...Uh-huh. Nice to meet you too. (Turns to cave opening) I'd love to chat an all, but I've got something to do now. Better get back out there before…

Danny leaps forward attempting to go ghost again but finds himself plopping into the ground!

 **Danny** looking up at the ceiling: Before I miss all the fun…

 **Skullivan** : I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your back's been hurt pretty badly, and it's leaving stains all over the floor I just mopped.

 **Danny** feeling his wounds: Agh, it's those damn robots outside..! I thought I could take em, but it turns out they're a lot stronger than I thought! Especially when they're not alone.

 **Prug** : That's why we're hiding. There's too many of them outside.

 **Grup** : I was going with the adventure squad earlier when I forgot about groceries. And when I left to buy soke, the robots came.

 **Lady Hiss** : I ssssaw it with my own eyes as well. They did the mosssst horrible act of mankind! They closed early.

 **Danny** : Terrifying…

At the entrance of the cave, Penny in her Dragon mode and Gumball riding on her back swoop in and land calmly when they see Danny intact.

 **Gumball** : Phew! I don't think I'll ever forget that ride we've just been through!

 **Dragon Penny** : Me neither. It's making me scared of going back out there.

 **Grup** : Greetings Dragon and Catboy!

 **Danny** still on the floor: Hey guys…I'm A-OK.

 **Gumball** : You sure about that, D-Man? It's been 3 hours since we've seen you.

 **Danny** getting back up: Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. Nothing I can't recover from.

Danny turns around and realizes his back's been injured with some visible burn marks and scratches on it.

 **Everyone else** : Woah..!

 **Danny** : Well...sorta recover from.

 **Skullivan** : Now you know how it looked when I lost my skin over a bet I had with a pirate. Either way, I should be feared better than this.

 **Gumball** : Riiiight. So, it turns out those Bobert knockoffs got a lot more powers than anything we've ever dealt with. Matter of fact, picture tens of thousands of Boberts all coming at you like bees with ghost powers! It's bad enough the real one knocked me so hard once he threw me back in a past episode!

 **Danny** : There's gotta be a faster way of beating these guys. When we use our strength to our fullest, they're much easier to destroy. But it takes up much of our power just to get rid of one of them! I could always freeze some, but sure enough more will just pop up and replace them.

 **Penny:** The away team are still out there at the space station trying to shut them down.

 **Danny:** Yes, but we're not sure if they're ok or not. No one's said anything since almost all the team disappeared. So I'm guessing right now we're dead in the water. At least there aren't too many bots this time around.

 **Skullivan** with his arms crossed: And what do you think you should do about it?

 **Danny:** Can't do anything alone. My suit's not even finished yet, and already I'm taking hits like it's Dash in Casper High all over again!

 **Grup** : Ooh! I've got an idea! Why don't you use our Magiswords? I've borrowed plenty before we left the house earlier.

 **Danny** : Magic swords..?

 **Gumball** : You mean those toys everyone calls a sword that clearly aren't that the Slayers rejects advertise?

 **Grup** flying to Gumball **:** Hey, don't call them rejects! (Crosses arms) They're my rejects.

 **Lady Hiss:** Not all the swords are like that, kid. If you find the right one, you can curve sssstomp them.

 **Danny** : Cattus did tell me once that all we'll ever need is one. Or just about enough to defend ourselves. (Claps hand) So maybe there's one that can help us get an advantage on those drones! You guys got any rockets or something?

 **Grup** : I have my Rocketship Magisword!

 **Prug** : I have an anvil.

 **Danny** : Perfect! That's all we're gonna need for now! But we'll need all your help if we wanna take these guys on. Who's with me?!

 **Skullivan** : ...Yeah, no.

 **Lady Hiss** : I'm sssscared of confrontations.

 **Prug** : I'm still waiting on the mail to show up.

 **Grup** : My snout is easily punchable.

 **Gumball** : Aw come'on! I'm only 14 and I'm out here just fine! Yet you guys get a chip on your sword and that's it!

 **Skullivan** : Look kid. Some of us've been around for far longer than you have. And we know a losing battle when we see one.

 **Penny** looking out front: Well, we won't know for sure if we don't try.

 **Danny** : Besides, it's not safe for anyone. What's to say someone busts through that door right now, and we're not here to help you?

 **Prug** : I'd probably cower in fear.

 **Gumball** : Dude, you're a talking dragon! Be one!

 **Lady Hiss** : They havvve a point. I don't wanna die in here. And if we do this, maybe we'll be promoted to a level 2 dungeon.

 **Grup** : Or higher! ! We could be superheroes just like the Adventure Squad!

 **Skullivan** : I dunno. Last time I was considered a hero, I lost an eye. And yes. I've done a lot of things back in the day. Don't ask, don't tell, but Fusion for example was a tough cookie to deal with.

 **Danny:** Don't worry. We'll protect you guys on the way back to the academy. When we get there, we'll keep the shields going until that factory up there's destroyed! (Points to Grup) Now, show us where those Magiswords are, Prug!

 **Grup** : I am Grup.

 **Danny** : Oh, oops! Sorry…

Down by the center of town, the great combiner, Combaticus walks among the streets looking for more action to break the silence. Momo sits on her shoulder watching the view.

 **Combaticus** : Good lord, I'm so bored..! I've taken the time to fuse for once and there's not a single challenge except for these smaller, more miniscule machines.

 **Momo** : Ah, look on the bright side, Combaticus. At least you had something to do and you're holding something really special. I've heard that Magisword you have was legendary and was used many times.

 **Combaticus** : Magiswords in general are really capable of doing a lot more than just being a gimmick. Like this one. (Switches to Hoppus' voice) I've never experienced this much power from just one sword! (Switches to Morbidia's voice) And , like you said, it IS legendary! Worth MORE than just your average toy! (Switches to regular voice) You'd have to have great skill to use this baby. Kinda like you with your...whatever it is.

 **Momo** taking out her sword: It's a copy of the Sword forged from the power of righteousness within Jack. After we defeated Aku, I've trained with him to become a master samurai like him one day! And eventually I learned how to make a sword just like the one he has!

 **Old Man:** How were you able to do that, little one?

 **Momo** : Oh that's easy. I borrowed Jimmy's Matter Duplicator back at the lab. His list of inventions are enough to fill up an entire warehouse!

 **Distant voice** : Is there a gadget of his that's any use for me?

 **Momo** turning to her right: Huh?

Coming from the right of town square, the purple hooded and mysterious woman calmly walks to the tall combiner and her old teammates. Her arms tucked in her robe as always, and her face left hidden under her hood.

 **MHW** : I'm usually very picky with things like that.

 **Mabarnacle** : Abi! Yer still lookin' like the lad I've seen since the day we've met at the ol' concert hall!

 **Cyrus** : Ya still don't wanna show your face, huh?

 **MHW** : I prefer to keep my face hidden to avoid pressure for makeup.

 **Combaticus** : Oh great! There's more old people to go around! How old are you guys anyway?

 **Cyrus** : 63.

 **Mabarnacle** : 54.

 **Old Man** : 82.

 **MHW** : 46.

 **Neddy** : Really? You guys look a lot older than you say you are.

 **Mabarnacle** : Looks can be deceiving.

 **Combaticus** getting woozy: ...Hey, is it getting hot in here..?

In a quick instance of light, Combaticus the Great decomposes down to her 6 components, out of time from Jimmy's packets.

 **Everyone:** ...AAAAAAAGH!

 **Morbidia:** Oh nice going, everyone! Now how're we supposed to defend ourselves?!

 **Simone:** What you talkin' bout, Morbid? It ain't our fault! It's that ice cream-haired dude's invention we needed for this!

 **Gateaux** : I had a feelin' he wasn't all that's cracked up to be!

 **Cyrus** : Stop complainin' you goofs! This ain't the first time somethin' like this had happened to some o' ya'll, and I'm sure even without that Magisword, you'll be just fine!

 **Danelda** : He's right. We have plenty of skill worth using just as much as Combaticus does combined. We'll make it.

 **Neddy:** Well, while you're dealin' with that, I'm going to go find the great toilet of all stalls. (Starts walking off) It's gonna be perfect for the flood I'm about to storm up.

 **Momo** : Still, fighting with a combiner was really fun! How did you guys feel?

 **Bimm** : When we're together, we feel what everyone else feels. If Simone is feeling courageous, which most of the time I'm not to be honest, I'll be just as much as she is until we defuse. And I'm kinda wishing we didn't…

 **Mabarnacle** : Don't be so cowardice. I be certain nothin' will come to us that we cannot possibly handle.

 **Hoppus** : I hope you're right, Professor. I can hear a legion of new drones coming our way from above! Is it possible that we can reactivate the Combiner Magisword again?

 **Gateaux** : I'm trying to get it to work, but I can't! It won't let me without Jimmy's packets!

 **Simone** : Darn boy genius must've forgot to tell us it don't last but a few minutes!

Mabarnacle and Bimm's ears twitch and they immediately turn to the the far distance away from the town square where an army of new ball-like robots start rolling toward everyone at high speeds!

 **Old Man:** Uh oh. Here come the neighbors!

 **MHW:** I'm guessing they're bringing in bigger numbers this time after you plowed through that last wave.

 **Morbidia** : I just hope you old folk know how to fight.

 **Mabarnacle** : Just sit there, will ya lads? And we'll show ye how we done things back in my day.

 **Gateaux:** You too, Professor?

 **Cyrus:** Yep. Haven't got my hands dirty in a long time. Sit back and enjoy the show.

 **Frank:** BOK BOK!

As the new dark colored Echo Drones begin to roll into formation in the shape of a ball-like shell, the old Lyvsherian Warriors stand guard not saying a word. The drones stop in circle formation, transforming back into their main forms with menacing beading red eyes. They all pause, staring face to face with the Centurion components, Momotaro, and the old warriors, who each give their target opponents a glare with very little hesitation, reminding Momo in particular of a time where similar beetle drones invaded her home village. Mabarnacle clenched her fists tightly, keeping one of them closest to her back where the handle to her sword in her pack is. Cyrus squints towards some of the robots making sure to mark the ones in the far distance from the metal crowd and on top the buildings. Old Man keeps his sight locked on the ones closest to he and the group while MHW keeps her hands in her purple robe. All is quiet until a butterfly passes by Hoppus' nose and he sneezes, instantly leading to all the drones deploying their heavy machine guns and firing at the squad! But when they do, Mabarnacle takes out her long sharp-edged sword with similar colors to Familiar's own Roundy Spinny Thing and makes a run around the group deflecting all the shots before coming back to her original position and holding her blade up towards her face in a more refined stance like a calm samurai. When she takes a breath, all the drones in the front of the circling crowd explode in unison in a blazing fire, giving the other warriors a chance to get out their hidden gear from within their clothing! Cyrus reaches into his pockets and grabs two small staffs that transform into long crossbows with arrows of the same metal as Mabarnacle's purple and blue sword. He aims at the drones above and shoots from both sides, sniping them in their optics where they count and blowing them up, all while Old Man takes out two melee weapons attached to his belt, splitting them in two to turn them into magnetic black and white nunchucks! This impresses Morbidia and Danelda, who are spectator in the back.

 **Danelda** nodding: Cool…

Teams of the ball drones roll for the group in an effort to bash into them, but they all narrowly avoid them and slice into their electronics as they pass by! With his nunchucks, Old Man breaks off one of the bots' heads and aims it's auto turrets at the other machines. He uses his other nunchuck to break a piece off the armor of the turret to let his hand in and shoot from the inside, destroying much of the incoming troops when they start marching forward in rows. Mabarnacle makes a sprint for the front, cutting much of the bots while Old Man steps back with the auto turret still shooting. Cyrus aims at the flying robots coming from the skies for the town square, shooting upward with his crossbows with perfect accuracy! One of them gets shot through the engine of its jetpack and crashes into another drone next to it, causing both to fall out of the air and into another row of them in a massive blast! Another wave of troops come for him with their machine guns ready, giving Cyrus an idea!

 **Cyrus** holding Frank: Frankie boy, it's time!

 **Frank** aiming himself: BOK BOK!

Cyrus takes Frank and shoots him at the drones with his crossbow, giving him enough speed to pierce right through them and fly back around to go through more like a homing missile! A couple of the drones shooting at everyone turn their attention to Frank and try to blast him down, but he dodges all the shots and comes straight for them, causing them to accidentally miss and shoot themselves! When some of the more agile ball drones make their way to the Centurion Components and transform for a rapid fire blast, the Mysterious Hooded Woman turns and faces them. She stretches her arms out from inside her robe holding two large blasters resembling the Blow Dryer and Homing Device Magiswords without a sword handle. She shoots heavy energy missiles with them, exploding the enemies in front of her as though she's wielding two miniature cannons. She flips over one of the rolling troops coming straight towards her, and for a split second when she lands, the back of her black hair underneath her hood shows before she takes one hand and puts it back on and shoots the robot behind her with the other without looking back. Old Man's auto turret gets jammed and he tosses the broken robot away, taking his weapons and using them to block incoming physical attacks and smashing the hard armored exterior of the enemies around him! He kicks one of them away and tosses his nunchuck straight through the drone's cranium, blowing it up in a second and distracting one other bit that Mabarnacle gets beside and slices in two! She elbows a rolling one into the ground, kicks it away, and chops another one coming for her!

 **Cyrus** shooting from a top angle: Just like ol' times, ey David?

 **Old Man** with his nunchucks: Better it than now! My back's still got the cramps and I'm tryin' to look good in front of the kids! (Slings weapon at bot's machine gun)

 **MHW** shooting robots down: Pew! Pew! Pew!

 **Frank** pecking another bot to death: BOK BOK BOK!

Mabarnacle takes the wire near the handle of her blade resembling yarn like Bimm's Magisword and uses it like a rope, wrapping it around multiple charging drones and spinning them around like a wrecking ball! She knocks down several of the ones on the field and tosses them to MHW, where she takes both her guns and blows them all away with a single charged shot! Several hundreds, if not thousands of mechanics and armor fall across the town square, making pile after pile of scrap metal across the whole place like there's no tomorrow! So much, Jimmy Neutron would certainly have a fit reveling in the amount of loose parts! Eventually, the battle boils down to just one not left preparing a heavy blast at the group of veterans while they're off guard, when all of a sudden, Neddy comes from above and smashes it into the ground with his mallet!

 **Neddy** lifting his mallet: Finally! That was a relief. What I miss?

 **Morbidia** : A LOT of things! Where were YOU this whole time? That whole battle could've got much faster if ya brought that MALLET of yours!

 **Momo** fangasming: That, was...AWESOME! I've never seen something so cool in my life! Well, except for that time the Toon Force fought Aku or when Jack fought Scotsman, or that one anime I saw about monkey people who scream a lot, but still just as epic! Oh my God, I wish I could contain my excitement, but I'm so happy I lived to see this!

 **Mabarnacle** chuckling and putting away her sword: Haha! Well now, don't hurt yourself, young lady. There's plenty little ol' us have to offer.

 **Cyrus** : Yep! Ain't that right, David?

 **Old Man** putting his nunchucks on his belt: That's right, Jeremy.

 **Gateaux** : Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say his name is Jeremy?

 **Hoppus** : This whole time I thought Cyrus was your first name.

 **Cyrus** : Well, I thought it was lame, so I just went by Cyrus instead.

 **Bimm:** I'm just surprised that, even in those odds you didn't even think twice about it.

 **Mabarnacle:** Well, sometimes we just gotta learn to accept the odds and solve the problem one leg at a time. Then eventually, we just get used to it. Come. I'll tell ye and the youngin' about an ol' tale of mine.

 **Momo** wagging her tail: Ooh! Lemme in! Lemme in!

 **Morbidia:** I'll NEVER begin to understand any of these geezers, Gateaux.

 **Gateaux:** Me neither. This world just never ceases to amaze me.

As the group begin to walk off, Danelda briefly gives a pretty impressed expression at the older warriors; including the young Momotaro. She leaves with them to the end of town, while far above in space at the Echo Base, the away team, now back with Vambre Warrior and Princess Zange fully equipped and ready, make their way through the empty purple and yellow-hued tunnel shafts of the space station undetected.

 **Vambre:** How did you know how to get here, Princess?

 **Zange** : When they brought me up here, I saw the factory and the entrance to the bridge. Kinda like a mini tour of the place or what have you.

 **Cattus** : Oh? Do you happen to know how we can get there, your majesty?

 **Plunderbite** : Yeah, we ain't really got directions.

 **Zange** : Well, I might know a little something. But it's right in the fire.

A few minutes later, the Princess leads the team to a large open area with a massive drop to the atmosphere of the Earth. This is where the new Commando Drones from the factory are sent from; many of which are sitting above on a multitude of conveyor belts about to be equipped with jets.

 **Zange** : Through this gap should be the bridge to the place, and where I'll bet their leader is.

 **Familiar** : You sure it's not a trap?

 **Zange** : I sure hope it isn't. We've skipped past about 100 of them just by walkin' here.

 **Prohyas** : It's so far from here. Vambre, Cattus, and I got Magiswords that fly, but how're you all supposed to get there?

 **Noville** : Easy. I'll just summon another lift like before. (Starts tapping keys on arm pad)

Noville calls for a security ship nearby that jets over to him and the group. At first, the drones on board look at Noville in the suit funny due to the people near him, but they assume immediately that he's just taking them to their leader for interrogation. They all step on the platform and begin to take flight across the long cazm.

 **Commando Drone #126** : Are you taking them to our leader for interrogation?

 **Noville** in broken Drone Voice: Yes sir. He ordered me to get them all so he can gloat at them.

 **Commando Drone #120** : Is your vocal processor working correctly? You don't sound properly calibrated.

 **Noville** : O-oh, everything's fine! Nothing to worry about. Just have a slight glitch I need to get checked out, but nothing too fancy.

 **Commando Drone #378:** I am equipped with a recalibrator for audio receptors. (Comes forward) Here. Let me take a look at it.

Reluctantly, Noville has no choice but to lean forward and let the bot check his suit's systems. But he smiles knowing that he's only checking the mech, not what's in it. The drone, however, immediately removes the mech's helmet, exposing Noville's face to the other drones!

 **Noville** : Huh?!

 **Zange** : Uh oh.

 **Commando Drone #378** putting Noville's helmet back on: That was a test! Recalibrators are internally equipped in every drone!

 **Commando Drone #34** about to shoot Noville **:** It's a trap!

 **Prohyas** getting his hoversword out: Fly, Noville! Fly!

Noville stumbles and scrambles to find the button that activates his jetpack when a Commando takes its arm blaster and shoots his engine port when he turns to his side! The damages make the jets go into overdrive and shoot Noville off the ship down to the bottom of the pit outside the space station!

 **Vambre** : Noville!

Noville falls down to the Earth out of control with broken rockets. Normally, he'd burn in the atmosphere, but his armor's protecting him from what could have certainly been an immediate death. On the floating platform, Familiar, without hesitation, activates his wrist band's energy sabers and slices one of the drone's arms off! He kicks it back into the other robots, prompting each of them to take flight and shoot the ship down!

 **Glori** : How do we get outta here?!

 **Phibby** : How do ya think?! (Jumps off platform)

Phibby hops onto a conveyor belt with several deactivated Commando Bots standing in a line for processing before liftoff. When some of the smaller flying bots start shooting at him, the shots accidentally hit the backs of the drones beside him, which he uses for cover. With one fell swoop, he takes his shield and tosses it like a frisbee, slicing the drones aiming at him into two halves! The triangle comes back to him and he uses it to bash his way through the long and wide conveyor belt across from the incredibly deep pit to the Earth. A few other Commando Drones come from the bridge elevator platform to shoot down the heroes using the lift. When the controls are blown up, Familiar quickly activates his rocket boots and charges up for flight as the ship slowly begins to fall. Glori takes a route of her own and grazes her sword into the ship's hull, letting herself down just enough so she can quickly hop down to a drone flying just below her. Again, she grabs her sword and lunges it right into the back of the robot where it's engines and servos are, exposing its cables connected to its internal systems.

 **Commando Drone:** E-E-Eerrorrrrr….

Using the robot, Glori steers it to the right direction and uses it to shoot down some more of the flyers.

 **Plunderbite** getting his balance: Well, I guess it's time we abandon ship!

 **Zange** : I hear ya! (Steps onto edge of ship)

 **Familiar** reaching out to Zange: Wait, what're you doing..?

In a rather sudden and out of place display, the young Princess of Lyvsheria gently hops off the falling craft and does a flip in her descension, landing almost perfectly onto the back of a smaller Echo Unit. Despite not having a weapon, she instead takes rams her fist right into the back of the drone's head, surprising not only Familiar and Plunderbite, but also Vambre and Prohyas as they pass by with their Hoverswords! Vambre whips out her Tomato Magisword and shoots waves of the fruit onto several of the lenses of the robots in front of her, causing them to fall out of control from a lack of vision. They crash into each other and explode, lighting up the place, while Cattus takes any remaining robots when he flies by and shoots them out of the ship with the wind from his Magisword. With his jets fully charged, Familiar takes flight and Plunderbite hops off with him. He grabs onto the lower half of a conveyor belt and climbs up onto the lineup. But suddenly, he is greeted by several of the drones turning on and looking straight at him with beading red eyes. They prepare to shoot, but he buffs up and comes in for a charge with his elbow! Each of the bots try to blast him down, but he keeps rushing in on them, knocking almost all of them off the assembly line!

 **Plunderbite** : Now I'll show ye how we done did things when I was about your age, Familiar! (Takes drone head and tosses it to Familiar)

Familiar activates a laser in his wrist bands that shoot and disintegrate the dome of the broken robot!

 **Familiar** : Gee, how old are you anyway? You don't look like how you sound.

 **Plunderbite** : 57! (Tosses another robot) Catch!

The pirate tosses several of the robots on the assembly line at Familiar to shoot. Which he does with key precision. Almost like they're playing a game of catch. Familiar even starts to smile. Down below, Prohyas and Vambre combine their Zombie Pumpkin and Dolphin Magiswords to make strong; near basic acid rain down onto the robots, spraying it everywhere with the wind from Cattus' Whirlwind sword. When one of the robots attempts to shoot at the duo's Hoverswords, Glori steers over to it and cuts it down with her blade. Phibby gets to the end of the pit and throws his shield again at the Commando Units above, slicing them in half. But this time, he accidentally misses the catch when the shield comes back and breaks the conveyor belt, causing it to break in two and have him hop onto a level much lower than the one he should be getting to, leading to a different hallway with more bots to smash. Above, Princess Zange is almost blasted by a few more drones on her tail. This prompts her to kneel on one knee and prepare for a big leap before she can smack into a wall! She makes the jump and the robots all explode when they fail to turn around and crash, and lands onto another Commando Drone that was damaged by the basic rain. She jams the back of its head where its main circuitry is and takes control, steering it down to the platform where the elevator to the bridge is and making a safe, yet bumpy landing that she simply leaps off of and balances herself with a few smooth steps forward. After a while, more and more drones come in as more are being disassembled by the heroes one at a time. Glori even gets shot down and lands on the same level as Phibby. Together, those who haven't already take flight again. Plunderbite breaks the support of the assembly line and knocks it down onto the floor with the elevator shaft, and Familiar and Cattus land where the Princess is. V and P soon follow. But behind them is yet another wave of enemy units coming after them while the alarm sets off.

 **Familiar** shooting: Y'know, that sure wasn't bad for a princess.

 **Zange** stroking Familiar's chin: Same with you, kitty cat.

 **Vambre** using her Super Shooting Star: Yes, I didn't know you were a fighter like us!

 **Zange** : Not back home I'm not. I've got you guys around, but on my off time I study 7 forms of martial arts, yoga, swimming, studio gymnastics, and taichi. I've got a lot of time on my hands as long as the paparazzi don't find me.

 **Prohyas** : Then how come you know a ton about Magiswords than we do?

 **Zange** : Cause y'all wouldn't stop talkin' about em.

 **Plunderbite** : Wait, where's the red head and the frog guy?

Below the group, a couple of loud explosions go off as Glori and Phibby start slashing and bashing multiple robots coming in through the hall in front of them.

 **Phibby** : We're good, dudes! (Takes shield and slams it into drone's dome)

 **Glori** : You guys take care of the bad guy while we take care of the factory!

 **Prohyas** : Alright! This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! Are ya ready for this, Sis?

 **Vambre** : Of course, dear Brother. We'll use our Magiswords and skills and finally put an end to this, and get my revenge on them for making me wear pants!

 **Familiar** : Wait, then what're we supposed to do?

 **Vambre** : You stay here. We can't have anymore reinforcements arrive while we're busy dealing with this new villain.

 **Prohyas** giving a thumbs up: Yeah, and after seein' what Zange can do, I think you guys got this.

 **Zange** : Is that a compliment or fear? I smell both.

 **Zombie Pumpkin** in Prohyas' Pocket: I smell everything...It's so artificial.

 **Prohyas** : Probably the drones we've been breakin'. But don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this no problem! Just like how we did Fusion and those other alien invaders!

 **Vambre** opening the elevator: Then let's get to it. (Steps inside with Prohyas)

 **Cattus** : Be very careful, fellow Warriors!

 **Vambre** as the lift closes its doors: We will.

As our titular duo make their way up to the bridge of the space station, and indeed the cause of all this, the rest away team get into battle formation and defend the entrance of the elevator with all their might! Thus, this seals their fate…

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Years Before Mighty Magiswords_ …**

 _After Marty MaBarnacle had left with the Lyvsherian Navy to go out to search for an extremely legendary Magisword rumored to exist, the rest of the Savage Six remain ever vigilant. Jeanette had just given birth to two little kittens like her and her husband, and is taking good care of them while Marty is gone, hoping to get a message from him about his journey soon. Occasionally, she steps out her house to check her mailbox for letters from him, patiently waiting for one to pop up. And if it doesn't, she repeats the cycle all over again every day. Jeremy Cyrus and Kablammica sometimes stops by to check on Jeanette and her newborn kids if she ever has to leave to do something. Kablammica herself envisioning having children of her own; much like MaBarnacle's when she meets the right man. As always, Abi keeps her face concealed behind a purple hood and rarely appears. And David is starting to get into becoming a great speaker for the village of Rhybloflaven after he moved in from his tribe of dwarfs distant from Lyvsheria. Despite the team's thrill for adventure, they take this time of silence to relax and catch up on other activities they normally couldn't do, like potion studies, Magisword collecting, and forging. And all were happy… But then one afternoon, something much different and most surprising happened to them. Something that no one in the land had seen in a considerable number of years…_

Jeanette steps out her home, as always to check on her mailbox to see if Marty sent any letters. But there were still no messages at this time. It almost seemed as though he ended up forgetting to do so. But Jeanette still didn't mind the wait. To her, it's either taking a long time to get here, something important is going on, or nothing interesting happened on her husband's journey yet. Before she could step back inside her small house shaped like everyone else's medieval-style homes to continue studying her potions, she is suddenly interrupted by Jeremy, who for some reason is looking extremely startled.

 **Jeremy** breathing from running: Jeanette! Jeanette, I'm glad you're here!

 **Jeanette** : Good lord! What is it this time, Jeremy? (Holds up beaker from pocket) I be working on another concoction for an experiment of m- !

Startled, Jeanette lets go of her glass beaker and shatters it onto a stone tile on the ground! Its contents burn the material with a strong base solution, leaving a black burn mark on it after some of it disintegrates. Looking up slowly with only a slight hint of fear, Jeanette finds a very tall figure standing before her and Cyrus. This lady has a body of a red titan. Her armor looks as though it was forged by viking metal, appearing as an ancient yet powerful warrior. A yellow and red eyed menace that smiles down on those beneath her with her sharp teeth and beaming stares. Her hair is like a blazing fire made of literal magic, and her gauntlets are sharpened with Magisword elements. Some appearing much rarer than others. Indeed, this new enemy has been through a lot in her day.

 **Fusion** : Jeanette MaBarnacle, is it? I've heard stories about you and the rest of this team you're a part of. Have you heard about me?

 **Jeanette** : Fusion...

 **Fusion** : That's good. You get an A for effort. Your reward: A lesson in me.

 **Jeanette** : How...How did you return here?! It's been years since your sealing!

 **Fusion** : A deal was made. I come back to take care of Lyvsheria's greatest warriors, while my "benefactors" take care of their greatest navy.

 **Jeremy** : Echoes…

 **Fusion** : Bingo! I understand someone among you; a "pirate" as they call him had been sent with this fleet to hunt for treasure. It's no wonder he hasn't come back yet, huh?

 **Jeanette** widening her eyes: ..! What did you do to my husband..?

Fusion simply smiles at the young mother with her own bladed Magisword ready in hand.

 **Jeanette** : WHAT DID YOU DO?! (Raises palms)

Jeanette raises her hands and shoots a massive bolt of lightning down upon Fusion's chest, sending her far into the back of the village!

 **Jeanette** : She's not gonna stop from that! Com'on, Cy!

The two heroes make a sprint for the city in search for Fusion before her wrath can commence. However, Abi's already on her tail. She tracks her down in this broken abandoned building masked by the darkness inside. Only sunlight illuminates its interior, though very limited in fact. Abi's robe has the color scheme to match with the light from the sky, but she knows that Fusion is wearing darker clothing this time around. The only thing telling her where she is are her yellow eyes or her vibrations.

 **Abi** : …

 **Fusion's voice** : You should have stayed home fast asleep, Abigail! I know your thoughts...And your fears…

Abi listens to where Fusion's voice could be heard, but all her efforts proved futile. Her voice Echoes everywhere in the chamber, circling in the open darkness. The sunlight only shines down on Abi, making her a clear target for the titan to strike. In one fell swoop, Fusion hops out the shadows from behind Abi with her modified longsword in hand, but the young hooded woman takes a spin beside the blade when it collides with the ground. She grabs a dagger from inside her robe and lunges it into Fusion's waist, which manages to puncture her successfully, but not enough to bring her down. Briefly, Fusion cringes in pain and takes Abi by the wrist and tosses her into the darkness. She chases after her, trying to fight her in both brightness and darkness. They both take advantage of this by hopping in and out of the light and shadows at various ques to strike at their swords. One of the slashes, however, manages to graze Abi's hood, just barely missing her head, exposing part of her scarred face. She quickly hops back in the shadows and hides while fighting the titan until eventually she flips behind her and does a spin kick to her back! Fusion falls through the wall of the back of the building in front of David, who's armed and ready with a battle axe and shield. He prepares to strike her down, but Fusion raises her face and shoots him back a few feet with her heat vision!

 **David** balancing himself: Your overconfidence will be your downfall, you know. Times have changed since your defeat years ago.

 **Fusion** : Then you'd best give it your all. I don't see Centurion around this time. So I certainly hope you know what you're doing!

Fusion converts her Magisword into a spiked ball on a chain, slinging it around and attempting to whip the dwarf! David leaps backward and blocks the crumbling debris with his shield while readying his axe. Fusion makes a run for it and attempts a forward lunge with her ball, only for David to dodge and sever the chain! He drops his shield and grabs hold of the chain and lunges it back at Fusion for a good smack to her stomach that leaves a few punctures in her armor and skin! Despite the damages, Fusion continues to smile maniacally and performs a swift spin kick when crouching! This knocks David in the back of the neck! Luckily, Kablammica arrives on a Hoversword ramming straight into Fusion's face! But the titan shockingly catches the sword with her teeth and tosses the warrior away with it! Kablammica lands on her feet and skids across the grass for a backflip to another Magisword she left in the corner of a statue of someone. This Magisword, the Muscly Arm Magisword, gives her the extra power to strengthen her muscles and attack Fusion head-on! She rams her into a closed clothes through a window, taking her foot and shoving it into her stomach! Fusion recovers with a quick spin across the floor and gets up and headbutts the Warrior back outside! Stunned, she stumbles backwards as Fusion takes both her fists and pummels her to death in her vital areas! One of these hits collides with a block that causes a shockwave that shatters almost all the glass in the village! Just then, Cyrus shoots the titan from a long distance using his bow and Frank as an arrow. Frank pecks at Fusion's face to distract her until she gets irritated and attempts to fry the angry bird with her eye beams! Unbeknownst to her, however, Mabarnacle has her bladed Magisword ready and slashes into her legs and stomach to bring her down! Once again, she continues to laugh it off and uses both arms to block everyone's attacks when they go in for a combined assault. When David raises his nunchuck for a slam, Fusion faces him and blows him into a wooden stand with her eyes! Cyrus tries to shoot at her face to blow off one of her eyes, but none of his shots work. All the arrows he shoots at her bounce off the armor she's wearing and makes her even more irritated! She takes her eye beams and fires them around the group in a complete circle, taking her one fist and lunging it into the ground, resulting in the entirety of the surface other than where everyone's standing to crumble to pieces, making an incredibly small arena raised in the middle of an open pit! David almost falls in, but with one of his chains, he grapples onto a pipe just barely sticking out the side underneath the circle at the center. As things start to heat up, local civilians of Rhybloflaven run in to observe the carnage. With great strength, Kablammica does a downward punch to Fusion's forehead and backs off to let Mabarnacle strike her headpiece with her sword! It only barely cracks it and Fusion lunges at the cat woman with her blade, missing her but slicing the side if her clothes! Without looking, Fusion kicks Kablammica off the ledge from behind and defends herself against Mabarnacle and Cyrus who's using the powerful Combiner Magisword against the titan.

 **Fusion** holding the Combiner sword back: Oh! That Magic Sword again? (Pushes Cyrus away)

Fusion takes her sword and pushes Cyrus out of her reach, pushing the side of the blade again into both he and Mabarnacle's faces! Frank Paul even tries to dart himself at the titan again, only to get backhanded into the sky with a loud,"BOOOAAAAAK!" Injured from the block, the duo stumble holding their foreheads. But just when Kablammica gets back on her her hands and springs upward with a pole below, as she prepares to use her own own broadsword to slice the titan in half, Fusion darts back around and swiftly severs the warrior's lower right leg from her knee in a much horrific display! Kablammica falls flat onto the ground, unable to even scream from the sheer amount of pain she's experiencing! The civilians on the other side scream in terror and start to run away, only for many of them to get blown to pieces from Fusion's eye beams!

 **Fusion** shooting at the people **:** Your warriors are no more! (Turns and kicks Kablammica off ledge)

David below catches the fallen warrior by her good leg with one of his chains using one arm while holding the pipe he's hanging onto with the other. Angry, Mabarnacle attempts another barrage of slashes and regular physical prowess at Fusion as best as she can!

 **Fusion** blocking: You're a feisty one. I'll give ya that.

The titan backhands the young pirate away and charges up the gem in her chest for a super attack! She stretches her arms out, lighting up and releasing a massive shockwave that completely decimates the village surrounding her and sends Mabarnacle flying toward a nearby potions lab! To control her descent, she pulls out a witch's broomstick and makes a crash landing into the window of one of the rooms, causing people to panic and evacuate the facility! However, Fusion hops down to them before they could reach the door and slices them all into two halves, intent on finishing off Mabarnacle, who's struggling to recover from the fall. She quickly fires her broomstick at her, but Fusion simply pushes it away with her palm.

 **Fusion** walking toward a flammable chemical in a jar: You're just like me in a way. Such fire in your eyes, the rest of your face shows it. (Shatters jar onto the floor)

The chemicals spilled onto the floor, mixed with some of the potions that fell when Fusion broke into the room create a massive explosion that completely destroys the level of the building they're in! When the fires blaze out the broken walls, Fusion hops out and lands on her feet onto the ground, charging her chest again and firing several lasers at the village! Huge bursts of fire spark across the land from each of these shots! As she begins to laugh, however, Fusion's eyes are suddenly covered by a purple and orange figure! Mabarnacle, now physically warped from the chemicals, keeps Fusion's face covered for Abi to arrive in the knick of time and perform a dive kick to the gem in her chest! It cracks, causing Fusion's arms and legs to wobble and distort out of her control!

 **Fusion:** Agh..! My body! What'd you do?! (Looks at cracked gem) No..!

Kablammica yelling: HAAAAAAA!

 **Fusion:** Huh?!

Without fear, Kablammica using a Rocket Magisword lunges the Combiner Magisword into Fusion's chest, putting her in a state of shock that ends with her exploding back into the Knowledge Magisword!

 **Kablammica** putting the sword down: That should do it…(Lands back on hands)

 **Abi** : The Knowledge Magisword..?

 **David** coming over to Kablammica: ...I guess our enemies knew the whole story...We should've known this long ago...

 **Jeremy:** Kablammica, I told ya to be more careful when it comes to brute strength. Your legs turned into a stump!

 **Kablammica** : Just...Fix me…

 **Mabarnacle** feeling her scarred face while lying down in the grass: I'll fix ye up, lad. I can't feel me leg either, but I'll survive. Just let me get back to my...My…

Cyrus pauses for a moment and turns back to the direction where Mabarnacle's house and the rest of the village were. Almost none of them had been unaffected in some way from Fusion's cannon fire, making him realize that along with the village were its people, including his friend's children...Back in current times near the rivers of Rhybloflaven, Cyrus thinks back at previous events and looks at himself in the reflection in the metal of his bow, feeling just about sad from all that's been done despite how many years its been. Mabarnacle, Abi, and Old Man are no different, as each of them had experienced the same kind of trauma over the years. Meanwhile, the Adventure Squad with Momotaro listen to their talk about their origins, and how they've ended up the way they are now. Momo especially listen to their story hoping to learn more about them as she likes to do.

 **Cyrus** : And that's how I met Frank Paul.

 **Frank** : BOK BOK BOK!

 **Mabarnacle** : And that is how I met the Savage Six.

 **Momo** clapping her hands: That was the most touching story I've ever heard!

 **Simone** : I just can't believe my ol' cranky professor was some sorta comic book superhero!

 **Cyrus** : Well, ya know. Just doin' my job.

 **Hoppus** : I'm more surprised that Kablammica Warrior of all people didn't even tell me about this when I moved to Rhybloflaven.

 **Mabarnacle** : Aye. She takes pride in it. But it's also the same time we both lost a leg.

 **Abi:** The reason she has Magiswords of her own is because they are used as sort of a crutch. They make it easier for her to fight with her peg leg.

 **Gateaux** : And to think Fusion was the one who did it. I thought she was just your average villain of the week who dies in the end.

 **Old Man:** No, she was much worse than what ya'll got. Ya'll got it easy thanks to Centurion. If it wasn't for him, none of us would be standin' here, or some of you would've lost a leg too! Heheh!

 **Bimm:** So, that's why we have so many Magiswords now? They were used as a crutch in case of Fusion's return?

 **Mabarnacle** : Aye aye, young lad.

 **Cyrus** : It's just after that point, more and more started to show up and people began to forget the whole purpose of havin' em in the first place!

 **Gateaux** : They were collected.

 **Cyrus** : Yep! You get an A for effort, Townsend!

 **Gateaux** : Yay!

 **Morbidia** : You mean to tell me all these MAGISWORDS we've got today aren't used the way they should be. Then what EXACTLY do you expect us to DO with em?

 **Abi** : Eh, not much. Don't really need any of em, really. Just the essentials.

 **Bimm:** What do you mean?

 **Mabarnacle** : Take a look at the swords ya got now. A blow dryer, a laser pointer, fishstick, a jackhammer. It be gimmicks, not skill. You could buy all these at a supermarket, not in a fight! And even if you couldn't, swords like these cannot just be bought. They are earned. What you use with em requires skill. (Pulls out longsword) Back then, ya had swords like these. A classic blade. Fine-sharped edges. (Swings sword) Well-crafted and balanced.

 **Simone** : Sounds like Cattus' Magisword. It's so good, he only needs the one.

 **Mabarnacle** pointing the sword to Simone: Aye, but he be correct! Ya don't need an arsenal of them. Just one is all is takes. Or as many as you need. Not what you desire like a young lad's plaything. Here. (Gives handle to Simone) Try it.

Simone holds the sword by the handle and gently raises it in the air like she did with the Combiner Magisword once. She swings it around and notices just how quiet it is, and how easy it is to use. She hands it over to Bimm so she can try too, and she finds that it's designed similar to her and Familiar's own swords. Even having a coil at the bottom as an extension for grappling and whipping.

 **Momo** : That's a well-crafted sword, Professor.

 **Bimm** : This looks sorta like my Ball of Yarn Magisword, and my brother's. Where did you get this from?

 **Mabarnacle** : I made it. Ya had to make your own swords at the time if ya didn't wanna go out to find one hidden away during a quest. Had I found me daughter or me son, I would have given it to em. But...here we are. Why don't one of you hold onto it for right now? I won't be needin' it at the moment.

 **Simone** : Yeah, you go ahead with it, Catty Rumpus. I'm good with just good ol' mage work.

 **Bimm** : Are you sure?

 **Mabarnacle** : It's a learnin' experience for you. That's why I'm here. I teach.

 **Neddy** looking toward the trees by the waterfall: Hey, if you guys're done teaching, we've got company!

Coming from out the trees are two commando drones targeting the group with their radars on their screens.

 **Commando Drone:** We have found the fugitives and are preparing to engage them.

 **Man on communicator:** Go ahead and take care of em if ya want. I've already got what I need from up here.

 **Commando Drone:** Understood.

 **Simone** : These babies're a lot larger than the other ones! Time to whip out Combaticus!

 **Danelda** : Can't. No packets.

 **Simone** : Ah dang! You're right…

 **Neddy:** Well, no reason we can't defend ourselves. I'll just use my trusty mallet of extremeness to take on one of these goons. (Charges for one of the drones)

 **Bimm:** Oh no. Imagine how much more powerful these particular ones are. They look even more menacing than the ones before!

 **Mabarnacle:** Do ya know self defense?

 **Bimm** : Just a little..?

 **Mabarnacle** : USE IT!

One of the drones rockets into Mabarnacle, who blocks its punch with her arms! She gets pushed back near the edge of the waterfall where a long drop sits right behind her! Quickly, Old Man grabs his nunchuck and smacks the drone's speaker, causing a distortion in its audio receptors! It fumbles and accidentally fires its cannons at the wrong targets, making an explosion near Bimm and Simone. They both fall in the river water while the Mysterious Hooded Woman uses her robe to shield the robot's eyes and give Momo the chance to lunge her sword into its chest! It blows them both out of the way and removes the samurai blade from its crack, stomping toward Bimm and Simone. However, while recovering from her fall in the water, Bimm hatches an elaborate idea.

 **Bimm** : Wait a minute...Water! (Turns self into water) I know how to beeeee iiiit…(Charges for the drone) Let'sss goooo..!

 **Cyrus, Abi, Gateaux, Hoppus, and Morbidia** : …

 **Momo** flashing her antennae: Wut..?

With her strange unnatural and slightly disturbing water form, Bimm makes a leap with a tidal wave from the waterfall behind her for the commando unit. However, it simply activates an ecto green ray shield that blocks her and causes the cat to splatter across the barrier and turn back into her natural form face to face with the robot.

 **Bimm** face planted against the shield: ...Um...Beware my power..?

The drone lowers its back turrets directly at the woman's face, but Danelda comes from behind and lunges the Combiner Magisword through the shield into the drone's back where it's vital controls are! It malfunctions and burns itself from the inside, letting it fall to its side deactivated.

 **Danelda** : Not the best strategy, but it works.

Meanwhile, Neddy is fighting by the falling water against the other commando unit, defending himself well until one of his shoulder guards gets damaged by the drone's energy blasts! He attempts a slam with his mallet, only for the robot to shoot it in half by the handle and let it fall on Neddy's head! If he wasn't the brightest already, he's taken on a whole new level, wobbling back and forth trying to land a punch on the robot but missing heavily.

 **Hoppus** : Neddy the Mallet is in trouble!

 **Mabarnacle:** I see that. But there's still one wee ability that I've overlooked. Simone, if you would kindly do the honors for me.

Simone gleefully walks over to the professor and grabs two of her potions from her pockets. She gives one over to Hoppus and combines it with the Carrot Magisword, taking it and shooting it at the drone before it could land a punch! It succeeds at injecting into the machine's arm, causing the potion to seep into its systems and cause it to turn into puddy from the inside out, which gets absorbed into the stream. Simone takes the other potion to give to Neddy to heal him from his injury, immediately sparking his excitement again!

 **Neddy** : HAHA! I am free from my moment of dizziness and world spinning!

 **Cyrus:** I sure hope so. Another one is headed our way!

A third commando steps from behind the trees with its cannons already armed and ready, when suddenly, another commando falls from the sky like a meteor and crashes right into it, totally dismantling it! Momo comes over to the fallen robot and turns it over, seeing that a person is inside it judging by the scent of sweat. She removes its helmet and finds Noville, partially unconscious and injured from his descent to the Earth from the Echo Station!

 **Noville** taking off his helmet: Uugh… That was one heck of a ride I'll never forget.

 **Simone** : Noville?! What're ya doin' down here? Ya got work to do!

 **Momo** : It looks like he fell from the space station!

 **Hoppus** : Then, that means the away team had survived! Or at the very least stranded!

 **Mabarnacle:** Then there's no time to wait any longer. We have to get back out there and inform the young scientist. Come on, lads!

 **Bimm** : Yes captain Mabarnacle! (Turns into water and rogue wave)

Bimm takes herself and washes everyone back into the forest to the path back to Rhybloflaven! However, the remains of the drones left by the waterfall suddenly start making a distinct ticking sound as a red light in their circuits beeps constantly. Meanwhile in space, the away team continue to wait for the Warriors for Hire to return successfully, standing by quietly now that the area is clear of robots.

 **Plunderbite** : Y'know, when I was your age, I once held the Combiner Magisword. I've done it a few times before.

 **Familiar** : Really? What was that like? Ever fuse, cause, really I still think about that sometimes…

 **Plunderbite** : I didn't fuse with anyone. I just held it. Besides, with all the skill we had, we'd be unstoppable. But when Fusion came back and I wasn't there, oooooh boy…I don't know what happened to everyone in the team but Kablammica, but I'll bet they died.

 **Familiar** : Wait, you knew who Kablammica was?

 **Plunderbite** : I did. She was one of the roughest toughest ladies I've ever met besides my wife. Apparently she lost her leg to Fusion and had to use Magiswords as a crutch to get around better.

 **Familiar** : Huh. That makes a lotta sense. I just didn't think Magiswords were used like that.

 **Plunderbite** : Well, hey, back then they were an innovation. Magic runes placed into swords of all kinds to emulate the legendary ones you'd find otherwise in a cave or something. Except the ones we had, which we handcrafted ourselves. Heck, maybe when we get outta here, I can show ya how we did it. You seem like a long-ranged fighter, so I'd get you a crossbow or something.

 **Familiar** : Some of what you said just now sounds contradictory to what you said about your wife earlier. How did you know she was even alive?

 **Plunderbite** : Someone who bought our old home when it got demolished from Fusion's attack. Problem with everyone else is, I bumped myself in the head when my crew got attacked years ago and got a bad case of amnesia. Can't even remember my wife's last name, but, whaddya gonna do?

 **Familiar** : Hope its not Catty Rumpus…

 **Plunderbite** : What was that?

 **Familiar** : Catty Rumpus. You know. Excitable. Bombastic? I mean, granted, Sis n' I aren't exactly like that, but-

 **Plunderbite** : Hm...Not diggin' it. Tell ya what, why don't I just call you...Mabarnacle? Kinda sounds more "sailor" material.

 **Familiar** : That's the old professor's name from back home.

 **Plunderbite** : Really?

 **Familiar** : Yeah. The lady you were hitting on earlier. That's her last name. Not sure about her first though.

 **Plunderbite** : Huh. What a coincidence. I just thought it sounded good. Better than Catty Rumpus, I'll say that! Plus it kinda rolls off the tongue like my real name. Marty.

 **Cattus** : The lift is descending!

Behind the group, the elevator cart to the bridge of the Echo Space Station comes down.

 **Cattus** : Oh boy! I can't wait to see their confidence for yet another job well done!

 **Zange** : Let's get this over with and find out who this man who caught me really is so I can get home before the critics show up.

The lift comes to a stop and it's doors slowly open revealing the cart's lights have been broken. First a few of the duo's Magiswords fall out, shattered and distorted; most especially the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword without its hilt. And immediately after that, both Vambre and Prohyas Warrior fall flat on their faces with blood running down several cuts and heavy bruises across their broken bodies. Their armor is maimed. Their expressions almost lifeless with dilated eyes and a gaping mouth, appearing as though they're either in shock or absolute pain. The sight of them like this startles and horrifies the rest of the team, even Princess Zange who didn't go with them to the bridge, leaving them with one unanswered question. Who did this..?

 _End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

The heroic Warriors for Hire make their way to the bridge of the Echo Space Station with the Knowledge Magisword and Dolphin Magisword in hand. Before the slowly moving lift can come to a stop, both Warriors suddenly get a chill in the pits of their stomachs; the same cold feeling they had when they first encountered the Invaders.

 **Prohyas:** Hey, Sis, in case something were to happen, and I'm not saying anything will, well, just know that I'm right next to ya.

 **Vambre** : I was about to tell you the same thing, dear brother. But I'm afraid there's no time for that now. The lift is about to come to a stop.

The elevator finally opens its doors and leads the dynamic duo into a large long corridor with purple, pink, and golden architecture; almost shaped like a giant throne room similar to Princess Zange's, but darker and menacing from the view of space and the lack of too many lights in the back where they're standing.

 **Vambre:** Let's make Mother proud.

The two begin to walk toward the end of the hallway gazing upon all the pillars and slightly familiar designs. None of which ring a bell to them. At the end of the throne room is a control booth against a long window facing toward the Earth; some of the windows even appearing on the floors guarded by safety rails to view the factories below. A chair shaped like a villainous "V" sits at the center of it atop a small staircase lined with red carpeting with the Echo Corp's "E" symbol in the middle of it. By the looks of things, it appears a Commando Drone is sitting in the chair monitoring everything, but the Warriors can tell using an X-Ray Magisword that someone's inside it. But they can't tell who due to the mech blocking the signal. When the drone's systems detect interference from the sword, he calmly turns his automated chair around with his legs crossed and his hands to his face. However, his helmet has not yet been removed, but it's easy to see through a reflection that his face isn't exactly human either.

 **Echo Boss:** Well well well. If it isn't the Warriors for Nothing. And you've brought all your Magiswords.

 **Dolphin Magisword** angrily screeching: EKEKEKEKE!

 **Prohyas:** That's right! We've got enough just for you! Any sudden moves, and we'll unleash an army of hounds and kitties!

 **Vambre** : And I shall disable your systems with Tomato Juice! Then we'll see how you like getting your clothes dirty!

 **Echo Boss** uncrossing his legs: I know ya will. Trust me. I've seen both o' yas with em enough to know what you're capable of already. Same with the Toon Force. (Gets out of seat and steps down) I was hopin' by the end of this at least one o' you would be gone or otherwise beaten to death by my Echo Bots, but I had a feelin' you'd be back here too. So I've come prepared and upgraded my suit.

 **Prohyas** : Oookay. Now we really know he's not a robot. He's someone we know!

 **Vambre** : Yes, but who?

 **Echo Boss:** That's none o' your business. I've gotta take out the trash now. And soon, all your pals will go with ya.

 **Vambre** : We'll see about that! Once we unmask you, we'll put an end to your villainy!

 **Echo Boss:** Ya mean like how ya dealt with those invaders? Don't even try it.

 **Vambre:** Then perhaps you'll try THIS! OHOOO!

 **Narrator:** Tomato Magisword!

The secret man gets sprayed by a tomato but he simply presses a button on the side of the pillar next to him that activates the sprinklers, cleaning his suit off. Prohyas then shoots his Acorn Arsenal Magisword at him, but like the other drones, he deploys his back turrets and aims and fires at the incoming barrage of large acorns with a long wide energy beam.

 **Prohyas** still shooting: Go somewhere while I have him distracted!

 **Vambre** : Of course! (Runs off with Bling Bling Magisword)

While Prohyas has the Echo Boss distracted with his acorns, Vambre runs over to his side with the Bling Bling Magisword aiming it, but not activating it. After a while, the man activates his arm gauntlets and swipes them in slashing motions toward Prohyas, releasing an array of forward energy waves that the warrior just barely dodges! One of the waves cut Prohyas' left shoulder, but he continues to defend himself. Before another attack, Prohyas grabs his Anvil Magisword and shoots a big piece of metal at him, only for the man to simply catch it and break it into pieces within his palm like crackers!

 **Narrator:** BIRDCALL MAGISWORD!

Suddenly, a huge flock of birds swarm around the man before he could turn to Vambre, who has the Birdcall Magisword in another hand, giving her brother the chance to pull out his Flashlight Magisword to perform a combo to blind the Echo Boss.

 **Narrator:** BLING BLING AND FLASHLIGHT MAGISWORD COMBO!

Vambre aims her sword into Prohyas' light, resulting in a ray too shiny for their eyes that goes right into the mysterious man's face. However, his vision is protected by his suit's lenses, which block out the intense light. With both wrists, he fires two grappling hooks at both warriors and pushes them into a wall, electrocuting them!

 **Vambre and Prohyas:** AAAAGH!

 **Echo Boss** putting back his hooks: I told ya. You can't beat me when I have this suit on. (Turns and activates energy waves)

Both warriors get pushed into the walls further, but Vambre uses her Grabby Giraffe Magisword to grapple onto a pillar and pull herself out of the barrage. She grabs onto Prohyas with it and pulls him out as well.

 **Prohyas** : Thanks V!

 **Vambre** : I should've known that combo wouldn't work. His lenses are like that of Bobert's from the Toon Force. What we need to do is find a way of sabotaging him.

 **Echo Boss** standing by **:** Hey, you know I can hear ya, right? These speakers are on high.

 **Prohyas** getting an idea: That's it! Hit it, Vambre!

 **Narrator** : BASS BOOSTER MAGISWORD!

Prohyas grabs both the Knowledge Magisword and Soundwave Magisword, blending both for a long ranged combo that gets its bass boosted by the booster. The waves cause the Echo Boss to be temporarily dazed by the extremely loud noises, trying to cover his ears and lower the volume on his speakers. While he has a ringing in his ears, Vambre uses her Parrot Scissors Magisword to cut a pillar and knock it over with a swift kick. It falls, but the Echo Boss has his cannons automatically locked on and blows it into several smaller pieces before it crashes onto him!

 **Echo Boss** still holding one ear: Aagh..! Clever trick, Prohambre! (Throws forward punch)

The punch sends a shockwave that blows a trail into the floor, only missing the Warriors for Hire who jump out of the way in two separate directions. Both of them take out their Muscly Arm Magiswords and immediately gain a boost in strength that allows for them to charge forward and ram right into the Echo Boss against a pillar which cracks its stone material on impact! He aims his cannons into their faces and blows them both away, causing the stone behind him to break itself apart from the blast! He grabs onto one of the large pieces and tosses it into Prohyas, pinning him to the floor! Before he could boost upward and jet down onto the warrior with his heel, Vambre shoots him away with her Rocketship Magisword! He holds it down and breaks it apart with both hands, aiming again at Vambre, and firing rapid fire missiles at her! She uses her Homing Beacon Magisword to guide several rocketting Lightning Missiles that the man punches and breaks in all directions, almost like a martial artist. First right, then left, up, then down in perfect timing. Quickly, Vambre uses her Gravity Magisword to lift the rubble from Prohyas' chest, though he seems to be holding the Bite Beast Magisword with his left hand.

 **Prohyas** lifting himself up: Go my child!

 **Echo Boss** turning around: Huh?

A large Bite Beast about a quarter of the length of the room runs over to the man and bites down on his sides with its large sharp teeth, but he doesn't seem phased by it. Instead, he squeaks when he's bitten.

 **Echo Boss:** That tickled.

The Echo Boss fires his back cannons right through the monster's throat, killing it and letting himself go.

 **Prohyas** : NO! My baby! Now you've forced my hand!

 **Narrator** : EXCAVATOR MAGISWORD!

Prohyas' Magisword scoops up a chunk of metal from the floor and tosses it in the air for Vambre to use her Extendo Flick on, shooting it at the man, only to again get blasted into pieces without fail. This was actually done, however, to keep him busy while Prohyas pulls out his Exploding Bubble Magisword and a Picket Fence Magisword, which he uses to create a barrier around he and his sister. He equips the Fireworks Magisword and gives both it and the other explosive to Vambre while he comes up with something.

 **Prohyas** : Here. We'll take this guy out the best way I know how. If there's one thing Bimm taught me, is that water is the most precious thing on this Earth!

 **Narrator:** DOLPHIN MAGISWORD!

Prohyas shoots a huge beam of water at the Echo Boss, who immediately raises his left palm and raises a shield around him.

 **Echo Boss** still holding the shield up: If you're trying to outsmart me, then please, be my guest.

 **Narrator** : GROUND POUND MAGISWORD

Suddenly, Vambre rams a giant metal fist down into the floor, sending the man up in the air and briefly turning off his shield from the ripple. Some of the water sprays onto him and manages to fry his shield generator!

 **Narrator** : EXPLOSIVE BUBBLE MAGISWORD

Vambre shoots a bubble around the boss, which is filled with water from the Dolphin Magisword.

 **Echo Boss:** Water in a bubble? What're ya tryin' to do? Drown me? (Puts arms behind back) I've got plenty of air in here.

 **Vambre** : Not quite!

 **Narrator** : STORM CLOUD, SUPER SHOOTING STAR, BLING BLING, BUTTERFLY, ROUNDY SPINNY THING, AGGRAVATED ALIEN, BLOW DRYER MEGA COMBO!

 **Echo Boss** : Ok. Now you're goin' overboard!

 **Prohyas** : NOW SIS!

 **Vambre** : GO MAGISWORDS!

With the power of the bubble, the water from the Dolphin Magisword, and the electricity flowing around it like an orbiting star, and the heat from the blow dryer, the bubble starts to get brighter and brighter as though it were about to explode into a neutron star! To start the explosion, Prohyas takes out the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and shoots one small seed at the bubble.

 **Echo Boss** in shock **:** Oh sh-

Before the man could finish his sentence, the star he's at the center of explodes horrifically, brighter than anything the Warriors for Hire have ever seen! It almost shatters the windows of the bridge, but ends up smashing all the lights and damage the throne room with flames! Back below the bridge where the rest of the team are patiently waiting, they start feeling the rumble from the blast and try and catch their balance in wonder when the station starts creeking. As the smoke begins to clear and there's no sign of the leader behind the Echo Drones left, both Vambre and Prohyas fall to their knees and try to catch their breath from the fight.

 **Vambre** : Wonderful job as always, Prohyas! We've beat him! Too bad we couldn't quite expose his identity, but we've saved the day nonetheless!

 **Prohyas** : You said it, Sis!

 **Zombie Pumpkin** : Oh yeah!

 **Dolphin** : EKEKE!

 **Prohyas** : Now we can get back down there and tell everyone the good news as always!

 **Zombie Pumpkin** in surprise: …! Oh no..!

 **Vambre** : Hm?

 **Prohyas** : Whaddya see? Is it the guy's ghost?

 **Zombie Pumpk** in: No… It is him!

Almost immediately, the Echo Boss phases out of intangibility just like Danny and Dani's ghost abilities! And despite the intensity of the blast and V and P's best efforts, he still seems unphased!

 **Vambre** gasping: Och..!

 **Echo Boss:** Ya know, if I hadn't taken the time to learn about that Danny fella and his intangibility in the Toon Force, ya might've actually dented me. But oh well. Guess we can't all have nice things.

 **Prohyas** in fear: …

 **Echo Boss** : Every time there's a new villain around, or if I do anythin' on your turf for a quick buck, ya always come in with some new sword and mess up our plans! But now it's time for you wannabes to learn how it feels to lose. (Snaps fingers) Take it away, boys.

Hidden trap doors around the room start opening up and release an array of ball-like drones that all stop in place and aim their guns at the Warriors for Hire, who quickly get up with their swords in hand.

 **Echo Boss** : Those pouches have the swords. Waste em! Make em lose the one thing that defined them: Their obsession.

One of the drones points it's guns at the pouch containing all of V and P's Magiswords and prepares to fire, but Vambre catches it at the right time and spins a web around its guns with the Spiderweb Magisword, using it like a rope and swinging the robot itself around the room like a wrecking ball against the other robots! Some of them roll backwards and shoot the web off then fire right at the duo again, who use a Training Shield to protect themselves. Using the muscle arm Magisword again, Vambre and Prohyas go straight for the man and rams their fists straight into his face until he grabs their last punch and throws his palm into the Prohyas' stomach! It stuns him, and the Echo Boss blows Vambre into a pillar with a pulse wave and continues to deal heavy blows to Prohyas near areas of his vitals, starting with two jabs to the stomach, one to the forehead, and another to his chest before kicking him back! Dazed, Prohyas can do nothing but slouch while standing, just barely looking up until the man in the mech lifts him with both arms and slams his back into his knee before lifting him again and slamming him into the floor! While Prohyas is in a huge state of shock, unable to move or speak, the man morphs his fingers into a sharp blade and attempts a lunge to his back, only for Vambre to freeze his arm in place with her Snowball Magisword! She runs into him and kicks his arm down by the shoulder into the floor and makes a flip kick into his chest with the Pogo Stick Magisword! He falls onto the staircase blocking Vambre's Sharkbite Magisword with his saber until he gets the upper hand with a light push! The opportunity is at hand for the villain as Vambre stumbles backward, giving her a headbutt and preparing to strike again with his cannons, but the young woman takes out her training shield again and barely manages to hold the beams! Seeing this, the Echo Boss stops shooting and instead uses his fists, smashing into the shield with 6 punches until eventually it crumbles to pieces and Vambre is forced to use a different sword! She takes out a Plunger Magisword and catches the next punch with its suction cup!

 **Echo Boss** looking up at Vambre in unamusement: …?

 **Vambre** looking up nervously: Heheh…Wrong sword.

Vambre pulls out her Rocket Magisword and shoots it into the man's stomach while his hand is still caught in the plunger! It crashes him into the glass of the bridge in the front and keeps him held there until he dissolves the plunger with the energy conductors in his arm and uses both hands to remove the sword and toss it back at Vambre, who dodges it. However, when she turns back around from watching the sword crash and explode, the Echo Boss takes his cannons and shoots her down across the floor next to her brother! The potency of the blast and the other attacks from the man leave her damaged beyond normal conditions, though she's only unconscious. Her brother barely keeps his eyes open and reaches in with one working but bloody arm toward his Magisword pouch. However, it occurs to him that the pouch isn't attached to his belt, nor is it on Vambre's. He turns his one open eye toward the Echo Boss standing above him with some more smaller drones coming in the room, with the Dolphin Magisword in his hand broken from the attacks done on Prohyas.

 **Echo Boss** dropping the split Magisword and kneeling to Prohyas: I'll give ya credit. I didn't expect some of the things you did. Don't worry bout a thing Pro Warrior. When I'm done, I'll keep ya and your sister around for something my associate might want ya for.

As the leader of the drone army stands back up and holds both warriors Magisword sacks in his hands, he gives a brief nod to Prohyas in respect for him.

 **Echo Boss:** Maybe one day you'll be worth somethin'. (Tosses sacks in the air)

The two drones next to the man raise their guns up at the pouches containing all of the Warriors for Hire's swords besides the pumpkin and dolphin and makes a direct shot at them, releasing a massive wave of pure golden, red, and blue energy from all the magic the collection contained! Out with it goes the many years of collecting each one, and the Warrior's lifelong obsession, leaving Prohyas next to his knocked out sister with no reaction other than shutting his eye and lowering his head to the cold red floor.

 **Echo Boss** looking up at the glitterized waves: They were as beautiful in death as they were in life, huh boys?

 **Drone** : Sir, below you.

 **Echo Boss** looking down: Hm? OCH!

The mysterious armored man steps back and picks up the fallen Knowledge Magisword that fell from the fight next to Vambre from off the floor and raises it in the air in triumph.

 **Echo Boss** : Heheah! Yes! The Knowledge Magisword! You two must've really liked this baby if ya brought it all the way out here. You practically did my job for me! (Steps forward) Thanks! (Kicks Prohyas right into Vambre)

 **Prohyas** struggling to breath: Guah… Agh…

 **Echo Boss** : Now get outta here! I've got business to take care of. (Looks at other drone) Send those people downstairs a message, will ya?

 **Drone** : Roger. Time to take out the trash.

Back to the Present…

The now broken Warriors for Hire lay bloodied and bruised on the floor in front of their teammates, who are deeply concerned and horrified at the sight of them. All except for Plunderbite and Zange, who seem to have expected something like this, but not on this level.

 **Cattus** : Oh my God..! (Gently lifts Prohyas) Whatever have they done to you two, Prohyas?!

Plunderbite lifts Vambre and examines the damages done to her body along with her brother's; both unable to speak or emote in anyway other than a horrified open-eyed stare. However, they still continue to breath, albeit slower and raspier.

 **Plunderbite** : Eyep! Had a feelin' this was gonna happen. All that talk about their collection… They'll live.

 **Phibby** on the communicator: What happened up there? Did we won?!

 **Cattus** : Unfortunately not, my good friend. The Warriors for Hire have lost…

 **Glori** on the communicator: W-what..?! But, how..? They've beaten so many different people before, including me and Fusion! They have all sorts of Magiswords at their disposal!

 **Familiar** feeling Vambre's pulse: Not anymore. Only the Pumpkin, half the Dolphin, and this cool lookin' pogo stick are all that's left. So I'm guessing now would be a good time to send them back down to Professor Neutron with one of the escape pods?

 **Cattus** : Agreed. Are you also going to evacuate, Princess?

 **Zange** : No.

 **Familiar** on the other end: Nani?

 **Glori** : Did you say no?!

 **Zange** : Yeah. Totally. I haven't got my hands this dirty in years, and I don't wanna waste it.

 **Familiar** : Can't argue with that. We came this way to fix all this, may as well stay and finish it, right? Phibby, why don't you and Glori stay down there and smash whatever you want while we get to this man at the bridge and see just how dangerous he really is?

 **Phibby** palming his fist: Now you're talkin'!

 **Glori** : Finally! All pain, no game! Good luck out there, hun!

 **Plunderbite** : Bout time there was a plan that sounds like it'll actually work right off the bat. I'll be your muscle till we figure out what this is all about. But, by the looks of these two poor souls, we're about to go for a ride.

 **Familiar** : I know. Believe me. I know… But no reason to stop now.

 **Cattus** : That's the spirit! Let us do what needs to be done and make Vambre and Prohyas Warrior proud!

As the rest of the team gently slip Vambre and Prohyas into an escape hatch nearby, they launch it back down to the surface of the Earth toward the Adventure Academy in hopes that they'll make it out safely and the Toon Force can repair them. However, the extension of their injuries lingers in the back of some of their heads, especially Familiar's. But to him, he just leaves it as a side note for caution, focusing solely on saving the day and most importantly everyone down on Earth, especially his sister…

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Finale Coming Soon…**_


	9. Chapter 9

On Earth, fog starts to spread around the vast mountains and caves from the long fought battle, yet it seems as though its not won. Coming from outside the small cave of stuff, Gumball peeks his out from behind a rock, looking in all directions, silently pointing his finger and tail toward the path back down to the ground. Danny, Penny (shapeshifted into a wolf), Lady Hiss with a muscly arm Magisword, Skullivan with a Toothpaste Magisword, Prug, and Grup step out from behind the young blue cat and stop and duck behind a small border at the edge of the cliff path, looking down at the foggy surface as the sun barely shines down on them.

 **Lady Hiss** looking at Danny's face: Do you perhaps need any sunssscreen, Danny? You look kinda pale.

 **Danny** looking under his glove at his skin: ...Huh. Never noticed that. I'm good.

 **Grup** : Do you see any robots yet?

 **Prug** looking up at the sky: No. But I see something big. It looks like a giant building floating in the sky.

 **Penny** looking up too: Huh?

The Echo Space Station barely descends from above the Earth to the very edge of the atmosphere where its lower hull can be seen in the shadows of the clouds, big enough to be seen across the city!

 **Penny** : Oh no! The space station's gotten closer! But why?

 **Danny** : You sure its not cause we're so high up from the ground?

 **Penny** : No. It wasn't visible when we were flying around. It shouldn't be like this. (Sniffs)

Suddenly, Danny's ghost senses go off and Penny detects something approaching!

 **Penny** : Guys, look out! I smell the drones coming! And they have the scent of burning wood…

 **Danny** : They're destroying everyone's homes! We'd better hurry! Ready your weapons!

As the group aim their weapons and power themselves up, about 10 of the smaller Echo Drones fly out from the clouds slowly scanning the ground. Seems simple enough until behind them, 20 more Commando Units follow and a tall and wide triangular object slowly descends from the skies.

 **Skullivan** : Uh oh. Looks like the calvalry's here.

 **Danny** : Don't worry, Skully. We'll keep em back while you guys prepare the rockets! Grup, keep your sights on that thing that just came down. We'll hold off those drones!

 **Grup** saluting: Roger, Captain Phantom!

Penny transforms back into a dragon and Gumball gets on her back and rides off with her and Danny. He has a special Homing Beacon Magisword equipped and uses it to target multiple robots coming for them for Penny to shoot perfectly! Each of her fireballs manage to scorch the drones' hulls, but each of the commandos keep flight and get into a diamond formation for a combined laser attack! Without thinking, Danny gets in front of Penny and Gumball releasing a wide ecto shield that just barely holds itself together from the beams! Some of Danny's energy is drained as a result, and he's forced to rely on his Rocket Magisword to fly and evade the incoming robots. Of course, it's taking some getting used to, unable to control it since he's holding the rocket by a handle, buzzing around the sky while the strange tower just below him starts deploying weapons of some sort. About 8 turrets protrude from the front of its narrow center, two heavy turrets on its sides, and one aiming laser at its peak. The aiming laser targets toward Rhybloflaven for a quick zoom in to the villages before a single shot to its market center, completely annihilating the place just as civilians were about to leave their hiding spots. This prompts them all to go back into hiding, but to many of them, it's already too late. The force of the cannon was enough to leave a massive crater in the ground and completely decimate nearby buildings and statues. This quickly catches MaBarnacle and Cyrus' attention when they and their group arrive just in time to see the carnage.

 **Bimm** getting out of her tidal wave form: Oh no! The village center! It's gone!

 **Simone** : Evidently! There's a huge tower over there that's blowin' stuff up! That's my job!

Coming from above, Starfire, Firefly, and Dani descend to the group.

 **Dani** : There you are! What've you been doing this whole time?!

 **Morbidia** : Doing our JOBS, thank you very much!

 **Momo** hugging Firefly by the chest: Firefly! I didn't think you'd come to see me! Did Jimmy send you guys?

 **Starfire** : Yes. Some of us were just brought here from the lab as well. We thought you all were in danger and we have come to find you.

 **Cyrus** shrugging: Oh, we've been doin' just fine. But we've got bigger things to worry bout now. (Points to the distance) See that tower over there? It's like some sorta martyr unit tryin' to blow up the terrain.

 **Frank** flapping his wings: BOK BOK!

 **Dani** : A martyr, you say? (Gets on communicator) Jimmy, are you getting this?

 **Jimmy** back at the academy: Yes! And Zim and I are reading more robots approaching the atmosphere! And judging by their size and weapons utilities, they're a lot stronger than the ones we've fought already.

 **Hoppus** : That's why we've come back, Neutron! There were three of them able to take us on without question. We need to bring back Combaticus and take out those heavy turrets!

 **Goddard** : BARK BARK!

 **Dib** on his communicator: He's right! There's too many of them for the combiner alone to handle! Let alone any of us!

 **Gaz** : Whiner! Just call in the A-Team!

 **Jimmy** : Oh, I forgot! We have people who're perfect for this kind of job! Including yours truly! Dib, Gaz, Goddard, you're with me! Zim, you take over the communications on this end. We'll take point.

 **Zim** : Fool! A mighty irken warrior doesn't just stand by and-

 **Jimmy** running out the room with everyone: Thanks buddy! Bye!

 **Zim** alone sighing: ...Humans...They're just jealous of how awesome I am and always have been. Isn't that right, GIR?

 **GIR** playing with a combustible potion from the potion's lab: What's this do?!

As Jimmy and the rest of the gang exit down the hall, making sure to bring Nicole, Anais, and Yuki along for the journey, a tiny explosion goes off in Cyrus' classroom that makes the ceiling and floors shake.

 **Jimmy** getting out his communicator through VOX: All units: It's time for our backup plan! Prep yourselves for battle at my coordinates! Goddard, Flycycle!

Outside, Goddard jumps off the academy tower and transforms into a hoverbike that Jimmy hops on and rides, while Dib activates his new rocket boots and carries his sister beside himself, which she looks irritated about as always. Nicole, Anais, and Yuki take one big step together that ends with them leaping across the sky like superwomen; everyone going straight for the town of Rhybloflaven. Meanwhile, in the bridge of the Echo Space Station for what is quite possibly the battle to end it all, the brave and determined Familiar, Cattus, Plunderbite, and Princess Zange enter through the elevator the injured Warriors for Hire had fallen out of, still stained from their blood. Each one of them keep a straight face this time. Both slightly pissed and determined to know the truth behind all this.

 **Echo Boss** monologuing while slouched in his chair: Oh, the joys of bein' a badass... (Looks at Knowledge Magisword) Pretty soon, babe, we're gonna take over the whole damn galaxy. Then we'll take out that associate of ours, thinkin' he all that. I know I'm talkin' to myself again, but my drones're busy and you're the only one listenin'.

 **Cattus** : I would not bet on it, villain!

 **Echo Boss** twitching his chair: Wha..?! Oh...It's you guys. Ya even brought the Princess this time. Even after those so-so Warriors were supposed to have set an example. (Slouches arms) You're supposed to be followin' their footsteps like ya always do.

 **Familiar** : Not this time, man. We can't have your robots buzzing around every which way for the rest of our lives. So we figured we'd take it to the source.

 **Echo Boss:** Huh. So ya'll ARE more independent than I thought. Too bad you're not as smart, cause you just dug up your own grave when you walked through that door. Gotta say though, I'm pretty surprised ya showed up from the beginning to take out my factory. (Raises eyebrows) It would cost me an arm and a leg to fix all that. (Holds Knowledge Magisword) But whatever. It's just business. I'm sure stuff like sales tax and this here merchandise would be enough to suffice.

 **Familiar** squinting: …Wait a second... It's just business?

 **Plunderbite** : Profit..?

 **Cattus** : Merchandise..?

 **Zange** : Sales Tax? Not really sounding any bit suspicious anymore… DeBizz!

The man in the iron mech quickly turns his chair facing toward the squad with his legs crossed and his hands together near his exposed face without the mask. DeBizz looks like he always does, but with the Commando Suit on, it makes him look much more menacing than he originally was. Despite the upgrade, he continues to wear a smug grin that screams overconfidence; likely also due to the fact that he just got done beating the Warriors for Hire to a pulp and has the Knowledge Magisword sat against his chair.

 **DeBizz** turning his chair around: Ya got that right, Princess! It's about time ya figured out it was me! The commandos and this whole station are like a living hint! It wasn't even that hard to set up. I went eavesdropping one day and saw V n' P visitin' that Toon Force out there, so I snuck in and took photos of the place and it's projects!

 **Familiar** : One, that's creepy. Two, Jimmy's lab surveillance was busted after an attack they went through a while back.

 **Cattus** : So that's how you were able to replicate his technology! Including Bobert the Droid!

 **DeBizz** : Especially Bob's! He was the easiest one to copy off of. After that, I went back in with my company and proposed an idea. What if I made drones for military purposes? Sell them to planets across the galaxy? And since I know where Jimmy's place is, I could send some there too! All I needed to do was spice up the designs a little, build my own factory where no one could see it, change my company name, take all my boys and turn them into commandos, etc, etc, etc. Then I just sent them off to other planets and captured the Princess to get free publicity. And also to work around some of the kinks on a test drive for my associate.

 **Plunderbite** : You mean to tell me this whole story we just went through was all a big marketing stunt just to sell your junk to space terrorists?!

 **Familiar** : This is starting to sound like the beginning of a big superhero movie.

 **DeBizz** : Yep! And I couldn't have done it without you guys! Without ya'll, none of the commandos I just sent down to the surface would be as strong as they are! Nor would any of my bots in general. Not only do they pay well, but they're practically the way of the future! Now, who wants to die? I'm already wearin' this gear just for this occasion. And I just beat the snot outta those Warriors for Nothing in under 6 minutes. Go ahead n' whip out another one of your Magiswords and just try to hit me with your best shot. See what happens when you use gimmicks to beat perfection.

 **Zange** taking a stance: You said it, not me.

 **Familiar** : You're gonna take him on yourself?

 **Zange** palming her fists: Yeah. I've been itching to get my hands dirty with him since he tried to turn my castle into one of his attractions.

 **Plunderbite** pointing to DeBizz: I know your style too. I remember you once sold us pirates weapons to break into places. Sometimes for your own dirty work, kinda like that trap you set up for me and my buddies!

 **DeBizz** : And ya'll were fantastic puppets! Didn't even think ya had the brain capacity to come here!

 **Cattus:** That is not true, DeBizz! You've learned to cheat!

 **DeBizz** : Cheat?! (Shakes hands in front of group) No, no! I'm just tryin' to get by whenever I can. Which reminds me. (Presses button on wrist) Activate the rest of the martyrs.

Outside in the factory down below, Glori and Phibby make their way across the catwalks to the hangar bay containing rows upon rows of inactive martyr towers hanging above the ray shields viewing the planet.

 **Glori** : Woah..! Didn't expect to see all this being made!

 **Phibby** : These things look kinda like half my triangle!

 **Glori** : Whatever they are, they can't be good. Help me find a control panel. Then we'll smash it to pieces and-

 **Factory Computer:** ALL MARTYRS, EJECT TO POINT R-2765!

The clamps holding the towers in place unlock and let go of the massive weapons, dropping each one down to the planet's very atmosphere one at a time! Quickly, Glori sees the control panel on another catwalk above!

 **Glori** : Phibs, toss me up there! Hurry!

Phibby picks up Glori with his hands under her feet and lobs her over to the top control panel for her to stab into it with her sword, keeping only one of the martyrs at its hinges.

 **Factory Computer** : ATTENTION! MARTYR 84-G HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! CANNOT DEPLOY FINAL WEAPON! ENGAGING TARGETS!

An extremely loud alarm goes off along with the flashing red lights in the ceiling and catwalks. Hundreds of smaller drones and some commandos eject out of the halls of the martyr bays; each one locking on the two warriors who surprisingly get excited!

 **Glori and Phibby** drawing their weapons: OH YEAH! (Charge into combat) YAAAAAH!

Phibby uses his shield like a moving truck to ram into the many incoming bots on the catwalk in front of him while Glori cuts the drones behind them in half with her sword! Seeing an exploit, she slashes a pole with the alarm light to use as an extra sword for her to defend herself with! One drone shoots very close to Glori's foot and almost knocks her down, only for her to turn to the flying robot and lunge the pole right into the machine's oily lens! On Earth, it's no different. The situation has gotten much worse as Danny is barely able to fly around with his rocket sword! Grup, Prug, Skullivan, and Lady Hiss are busy shooting at the robots firing down on them and the mountain! One of the commandos lands right in front of them, startling them!

 **Prug** : Uh oh!

The Commando Unit takes a stance and prepares to shoot its cannons right into Prug's face, but Grup gets in front of him and fires an Anvil at the drone. This doesn't phase him and he shoots anyway, missing the group but causing a rumble when the blast hits the side of the cliff. Sullivan falls on his face and accidentally shoots a Spider Web at the drone's visors with his Web Magisword. It distracts him and causes him to shoot out of control. Lady Hiss uses her Musly rms to push the robot off the cliff while its confused.

 **Lady Hiss:** That wassss eassier than thought.

 **Skullivan:** I call it luck.

 **Prug** shooting with a Bee Magisword: Look out! There's more!

Several smaller drones start swarming around the small weirdos trying to blow them up from above like bombers! They bombshell the mountains in a straight line, causing Grup to fall from the rubble and catch his wing in the middle of a falling rock!

 **Grup** falling: NYOOOOOOOOoooooo….

When it seems that Grup is gone for good, he immediately rises back up from the thick fog below being held by Danny in his arm.

 **Grup** still screaming: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **Danny** holding Grup: Dude, you can fly.

 **Grup** : I know, but I can't help it! It's too scary!

 **Drone Commando** : Concentrate more firepower!

 **Gumball** coming out from behind with Penny: Roger rodger!

 **Narrator** : ANVIL MAGISWORD!

Gumball uses his Anvil Magisword to shoot the back of the commando where its weakness is, causing it to shut off and go out of control falling into another two robots!

 **Dragon Penny** yelling: Prug! Grup! You're both dragons! Act like one!

 **Prug** flapping his small wings: Oooh! You're right! I have wings! (Jumps off cliff and struggles to fly from the weight) Wo-hoo!

Prug flies over to Danny and Grup hops out of his arms flying forward to his brother when two small robots jet over to them to attack. Together, both dragons take a deep breath and breathe fire from their noses, burning the machines to ashes!

 **Grup** twirling around: YAY! It worked!

 **Danny:** Heads up! There's more towers coming down to the ground!

As more martyrs begin to fall to the surface, Jimmy and his group make their way near the outskirts where the main battle is taking place, reuniting with the rest of the heroes from cutting off the second wave.

 **Dib:** There you guys are!

 **Hoppus:** Jimmy! We need those N-Men packets, pronto!

 **Jimmy:** You're just in time, too. I've got extra packets right here! Goddard, deploy the bags!

 **Goddard** shooting out the packets: BARK BARK!

Witchy Simone, Bimm, Hoppus, Danelda, Gateaux, and Morbidia each get a new packet and combine them with the Combiner Magisword, finally transforming back into Combaticus! She jumps in joy, and next to her, a ghost portal opens from Retroville. Together, Jenny, Brad, Wulf, Jack, Alt. Bobert, Flora, Scotsman (who by this point is in a wheelchair), Plankton, Carl, Sheen, and Ashi arrive through the warp gate.

 **Jenny:** We're here, Jimmy! What do you want us to do?

 **Jimmy:** It's gonna be a doozy, but I need you guys out there disabling those martyr towers!

 **Brad** pulling out his anti-ecto cannon: We're on it, Boy Genius!

 **Jimmy:** I'm 25.

 **Scaramouche** pulling out his flute **:** This'll only take but a second, babe.

Scaramouche points to his flute and winks toward the Mysterious Hooded Woman, who sits there cocking her head back in confusion. He starts playing a jazzy tune that starts putting random drone parts together into a giant mech about the size of Combaticus. In it, Carl and Sheen control it from the head.

 **Sheen:** Aw yeah!

 **Alt. Bobert** scanning the targets: Targets marked. West tower. East city sector.

 **Dib** directing Nicole and Yuki **:** West tower. East city sector.

Dib raises his arms and a small shockwave boosts around him. He and Yuki leap forward to one of the tall turret towers and Yuki jets herself right through it from top to bottom then back upward to the peak where the primary turret is while avoiding explosive shots from the side cannons. Using her upper body strength, she turns the turret a complete 180 and shoots it at the other triangle shaped structure next to it and some of the flying commando drones. She tears off the gun and tosses it into another two robots near her and backs off for Nicole to make a falling punch to the very center of the peak, causing a rumble in the tower that makes it crumble to pieces. As the structure comes apart, Dib sprints across the surface to another tower through a forward leap as he pulls out his electric wrist saber and slices right through the machine from its side. It splits in half and explodes. Meanwhile, Jenny is busy shooting down drones with her heavy cannons and notices Carl and Sheen running with their makeshift mech to the next tower. They ram into its side from the bottom with their shoulder but seem to be struggling to knock the structure down.

 **Sheen:** Com'on Carl! Put your back into it!

 **Carl:** I am! My scapula just hurts.

 **Combaticus** running: Hold on little dudes!

Combaticus braces herself against the tower with Carl and Sheen. Meanwhile, Jenny rockets with a heavy fist into the wall of the machine, and Wulf rams into it with his back with help from Neddy, lifting the tall structure up with his hands underneath its edge and causing it to fall into the side of another tower! Both crumble to pieces from the damages and more start to fire down on the Toon Force! Wulf, Dani, Valerie, and Goddard raise an energy barrier around everyone for their next attack.

 **Plankton** rubbing his hands together: Groovy. (Reaches into pocket) Let's see just what these things are made of.

Plankton pulls out a small device shaped like a button and gets inside Scotsman's gun-leg like a cannon.

 **Scotsman** shooting his gun: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Plankton is shot right into the crease of one of the turrets of a tower closest to him. Inside, he plants the mysterious device he had built onto the central engine of the machine before crawling back out and falling into Alt. Anais' hands when she leaps up to catch him.

 **Plankton** descending with Anais: Toss me over to that one over there!

Anais throws Plankton over to another martyr while Brad pinpoints a number of commando drones making their way to the fight with Danny and the dragons on their tail!

 **Brad** pointing upward: Hey! I can see Danny back there!

 **Dani:** And they're chasing after those commandos!

 **Danny** getting on his communicator: Sorry for the wait, dudes! Had a bit of a rough landing, but I'm back with some pals! We're trying to draw those drones from the mountains to save those monsters back there, but there's too many of em!

 **Sam** on her communicator: We'll be right there, Danny! Just tell us where you are!

Back at the Academy, Sam Manson runs over to the Neutron Cruiser with Timmy, Chester, and AJ, and activates it for flight.

 **Sam** pressing a few keys: We're here, Jazz! Danny's sending you the coordinates now!

Far from the fight, in Amity Park's Fenton H.Q, Jazz Fenton activates an oracle chair hooked up to multiple wires underneath the basement floor from the hidden section of the wall.

 **Jazz** giddy: EEEE! Finally! Something to do again! (Gets in seat and activates Headset) Strap yourselves in!

The passenger shuttle closes its hatch doors and gets piloted by Jazz remotely for flight to the mountains of Rhybloflaven where the Cave Weirdos are still under heavy fire! Both Grup and Prug try their hardest to burn through many of the smaller bots, but all the commandos easily outgun them and blow them to the cliff with their friends. Lady Hiss tosses boulders at the enemies, which manages to damage them, but not enough to keep them from shooting back, until the cruiser arrives with backup. Chester and Sam man the heavy turrets of the ship docked next to the cliff to block the enemy fire, while AJ and Timmy hop out from the side hatch with giant wands of their own, smashing through another ground troops landing! Two commandos descend to them and start up their wrist sabers, attempting multiple chops to them that the two friends block; all while leaning down a bit to one knee. Seeing an opening, Skullivan takes out another Rocketship Magisword and combines it with a Firework Magisword, strapping them two of them together with some duct tape from Grup and firing the weapons right into the commando attacking AJ, blowing it far into the sky and exploding! Back down on the ground near the martyrs, Momo hops onto Firefly for ride.

 **Momo** : Ok, buddy! Time to fly!

 **Firefly** ascending: REEEEEE!

Firefly boosts himself upward, also grabbing hold of Ashi and Jack when they reach for his feet. They're both lifted to the peak of another tower shooting right at the city with its main turret. Jack, in particular, pulls out his signature sword and severs the turret's nose, and Ashi uses a chained whip to turn it on its angle, jamming the tubes in the machine! The top of the martyr explodes and disables the rest of the structure's weaponry! Meanwhile, back down below, a commando unit catches up with Brad and Jenny, forcing the two to act. Brad keeps the enemy distracted by shooting at it with his launcher. Each blast makes the drone flinch but doesn't hold it back as it stomps forward charging its cannons. When above it, Jenny makes a heavy landing onto its back where its weakness is, which smashes right into it and shuts the robot down!

 **Jenny:** Nice job, Brad! Behind you!

Brad hears another three smaller robots coming after him, but thankfully, Bobert from the alternate timeline floats above them and shoots them down piece by piece with his machine guns!

 **Brad:** You think anyone's gonna confuse you for these guys?

 **Alt. Bobert:** I do not intend for them to. (Scans drones and commando unit) Stand back.

Bobert descends to the downed commando unit and continues to scan for any leads. However, behind him, another commando chops down a tree and almost causes it to fall, when out of nowhere, Flora runs over and catches the fallen tree with one arm and tosses it right into the commando and crushes it!

 **Flora** breathing heavily: Hagh..!

 **Jenny:** Woah..! I didn't even see that coming! Nice!

 **Flora:** My pleasure!

 **Tree** next to fallen tree: AW SICK! That was my brother! You dick!

 **Brad:**...Did that tree just talk..?

 **Gumball** coming down to the ground with Penny: Eh. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Back next to one of the other martyr towers, Gaz looks up to one of the machine turrets and looks down at the side hatches. She opens a small door containing several cables inside that she uses to plug her phone in. Using a special game code, she takes control of one of the heavy auto turrets and shoots it at the tower in front of it, causing it to quickly collapse under its own weight! For the one that Plankton's in, however, he checks for another device in his pocket, but instead finds nothing.

 **Plankton:** Drat! Out of bombs..! If yer gonna do things right, you've gotta do it yourself! (Hops out of side hatch to the ground) Hey, emo girl! Light em up!

Gaz grunts for a moment and aims the auto turret toward the tower Plankton just escaped from and shoots it down, causing it and the other three Plankton got inside of to blow themselves up at the same time! The explosions are so massive, each one can be viewed from outer space, where back at the space station, the away team prepare to battle DeBizz in his own Commando Suit. He wears a smug grin and puts on his suit's helmet, bending over and charging his back lasers, to which Familiar reacts and yells to the others,"DODGE!" They all do so and barely avoid the massive laser beams that blow a hole in the elevator shaft and cause an explosion in the back of the chamber, in addition to causing a fire from the intense heat left on the ground! Just after the attack, DeBizz activates his back rockets and heads straight for Familiar! Catty Rumpus uses strategy by starting his boosters to jet past his opponent when he's coming at him head on! Exposed, DeBizz is punched in his back where his engines are with a loud "CLANK," and he quickly retaliates with an iron fist to Familiar's right cheek! While in mid-air, the young warrior does an upward spin kick with his left leg using the boosters on his open-toed boot, which DeBizz ends up blocking with his right arm and activates his wrist sabers!

 **DeBizz** getting his balance: Not bad, Fam! (Lunges)

The fast lunge cuts through Familiar's jacket and just barely misses his stomach to his surprise! Luckily, coming from beside DeBizz is Plunderbite yelling with a warrior's cry for a successful right punch to the evil businessman's head, which had enough force to crack his helmet and knock him off balance! He continues to throw two more jabs to his face before ramming his right fist into his stomach, lifting him off the ground! But while in the air, DeBizz fires up his rockets and makes a twin lunge at the pirate, which he again misses but startles the man! DeBizz hovers up to the ceiling and blasts a few girders from the frames to crush everyone! Thankfully, Cattus came prepared and uses his Whirlwind Magisword to catch all the falling debris! With it, Zange sprints over and does a heavy drop kick to one of the steel beams to shoot it right back at the villain's gut! He sees it and jerks his body over to his side, though not fast enough to avoid the beam from hitting his leg rocket and fly him out of control! As he falls, he takes one hand and pushes Familiar down onto one of the floor windows, which were cracked from DeBizz' battle with the Warriors for Hire. Both of them land, staring face to face and putting up their guns. DeBizz throws a slow downward left jab, and he misses. Familiar throws another downward kick, and he misses. However, when DeBizz kicks him in the side of his right leg into one of the boosters, Familiar flips over and rams his foot into his opponent's neck, causing sparks to fly out! Startled, DeBizz quickly grabs hold of Familiar's throat with his other hand! Quickly, Plunderbite rushes to the rescue for the distressed young warrior, only to get backhanded against the edge of the floor!

 **Familiar** slowly getting his neck crushed: Uurgh..! (Aims cannon at window below him) Mmph..!

Without thinking, Familiar shoots opens the glass he's laying against below he and DeBizz to the outside vacuum of space, causing the air inside to get sucked out of the chamber and take both fighters with it! Everyone else grab onto Plunderbite, who's still holding himself against the edge with his claws while the airlock seals itself automatically!

 **Computer:** EMERGENCY AIRLOCK ACTIVATED

 **Plunderbite:** Little buddy!

Outside, DeBizz is protected from the lack of air thanks to his suit while Familiar is having a moment of suffocation before his Neutron upgrades activate an exo shield around him to keep him from dying and freezing from the cold! He holds his chest and catches his breath in relief; his eyes locked onto his opponent, who's activated his thrusters under his soles and back.

 **DeBizz** hovering in front of Familiar: That Neutron guy sure knows how to make some good tech, huh, Catty Rumpus?

 **Familiar** : How much do you know about the Toon Force already?

 **DeBizz** : Just enough to let my benefactor know what he's up against. And he ain't alone. There's a million other people I could be supplyin' right now that could use these weapons.

 **Familiar** : You're a warmonger.

 **DeBizz** : I prefer agent. I just want a little somethin' back for all my hard work in this. Even if it means I gotta knock someone's lights out for once! And besides, I'm practically doin' all ya'll a favor! Everyone knows already that there's a war goin' around out there, and those peeps you call friends brought ya in it!

 **Familiar:** Yeah, yeah. Tell that to the business end of my heel!

Familiar flashes forward and does a double kick to the chest of DeBizz' suit, pushing him back against the hull of the space station. He then activates his own wrist sabers and lunges at him, only for the enemy to grab hold of them! He headbutts his forehead and shoots him in the side with one of his cannons. Familiar gravitates back a little, but his boosters keep him from drifting into deep space. The rockets increase in power to give Familiar much more of a push into DeBizz' armor, blowing the two of them across the metal walls and breaking the surface! Taking both arms, DeBizz takes Familiar by his tail and slams him down into the steel himself!

 **Familiar** scraping against the walls: AAGH!

To the rescue, Cattus the One Blade flies from the bridge with his face covered by his scarf, only rocketing as fast as he can to avoid suffocation with his Whirlwind sword! He crashes straight into DeBizz' chin and breaks him into the station at the ceiling of the lower hangar where they fall out of sight. On Earth, as the fight between the heroes and the Echo units continues to boil down, Jimmy Neutron gets his A-Game by summoning his personal rocketship seemingly out of nowhere from his Hypercube for flight! He jumps in the cockpit when it jets for him and takes the fight further into the clouds along with Firefly, Momo, and Jenny. The ship opens its side hatches containing 6 rows of homing missiles, firing at the commandos surrounding them! One of the Commandos, however, rams itself into the side of the ship and sends it into Jenny's jetpack wing! The two of them tumble out of control, but Jenny grabs hold of the throttles for balance. Both of the fighters crash land, and Jimmy fumbles into the grass. When a commando attempts to shove its metal knuckles into his forehead, a pile of scraps collides with the back of its head and disables the batteries! Behind it is Nyando, equipped with a green wooden slingshot and chunks of scrap metal from the broken drones.

 **Jimmy** getting back up: Thanks kid!

 **Nyando** : No problem! Just followin' the footsteps of an old man!

 **Old Man** popping up behind him: I knew I could count on you when I first saw ya in the shelter! Good to have you around!

 **Nyando** startled: Goodness gracious, grandpa!

 **Cyrus** : Yeah. One more kid for us to worry about gettin' a scratch.

 **Nyando** : Oh don't worry about that, Professor. I'm an orphan.

 **Cyrus** : Oh. That answers that.

6 more Commandos land to try and intercept the group, but Danny, Dani, and Goddard land with Gumball and Penny along with them.

 **Abi:** Oh brother...An ambush..!

 **Jimmy:** Not to worry! Jenny, Goddard, shut down your audio receptors!

 **Narrator:** GHOSTLY WAIL, SURROUND SOUND, MEGAPHONE COMBO!

 **Gumball** covering his ears **:** Quick! Hit that high note!

Dani, Danny, and Jimmy activate an intense screeching wail that causes the drones in front of them to malfunction and shatter their glass visors, unable to bare the effects! They all collapse to the ground!

 **Narrator:** GHOSTLY ICE BREATH!

Danny and Dani freeze the robots in place and Jenny does a dive kick into them, shattering their metal limbs!

 **Danny:** Phew..! That takes care of that!

Coming from above, the Neutron Cruiser makes a landing next to the group with Skullivan and Lady Hiss onboard beside Sam.

 **Sam:** Hey guys! I just dropped Timmy and his pals off at the town. They're gonna make sure no one else is out there against those martyrs.

 **Jimmy** : Good work, Sam!

Bobert hovers over from behind the cruiser greeting Jimmy and Gumball. This catches Skullivan and Lady Hiss' attention as the two of them take out Firecracker Magiswords and aim at him.

 **Gumball:** Wait, wait! Don't shoot. He's one of us.

 **Skullivan:** You mean this short Cyclops is a good guy?

 **Nyando:** Yeah. He looks pretty mean.

 **Bobert:** My apologies for my intimidating appearance. I am the template the Echo Units had copied off of, along with any Neutron tech.

 **Skullivan:** Oh.

More robots fly over from both sides, and Danny jets straight for the nearest Echo Drone using his speed along with Grup's Magisword, overshadowing it and using it's cannons against the other troops! Before a different trooper could try and blast Danny controlling the mech, Combaticus slams a tree down on it using her gravity powers!

 **Combaticus:** Hey! You'd better watch yourself next time, Ghost Boy! (Gets shot by stray beam and blocks) EINSTEIN, do ya have a plan or what?!

 **Jimmy:** I'm thinking. I'm thinking! In the meanwhile, Plankton should be taking care of the remaining martyr towers as we speak! (Gets on radio via Goddard) Are you alright, Sheldon?

 **Plankton** getting behind cover by a fallen tree: I've done all I could, Jimbo. But there's just too many of em! Not to mention those robots comin' every which way like bees! (Jumps away from small explosion over to Wulf for cover) They've got us pinned!

 **Brad** on his communicator running from rapid fire: Those things're aiming straight for the city!

Brad hops on the back of Valerie's jetboard flying away from a forward blaze!

 **Jenny** turning on her rocket boots: I'm coming, Brad! (Jets away)

While everyone is scrambling trying to find ways of dealing with both the martyr towers and the drones at the same time, Nyando takes a peek at the environment. He notices the remaining 8 towers are lined in a circle formation around the Toon Force, and when Bobert attempts an energy shot onto one of the commandos, it deflects it with a ray shield. This quickly gives the young cat an idea!

 **Nyando** patting Jimmy's hip **:** Don't ya worry about a thing, boss. (Runs off) I'll take care of it!

 **Jimmy** concerned: Hey, wait! Kid!

As Nyando runs over to the broken building where commandos are shooting with their back cannons fully charged, he whips out his slingshot loaded with heavy bolts of metal from the scraps in the battle for a quick shot to one of the damaged support beams! It breaks and causes the rest of the building to collapse in on itself, completely smashing the drones inside! The young catboy keeps going, making sure to avoid enemy fire destroying the ground around him, soon reaching Jenny and Brad, who are still under heavy fire!

 **Nyando:** Hey! Ya got anything reflective?!

 **Jenny:** Yes. I'm using an energy shield. What for?

 **Nyando:** I'm gonna need plenty of those. Like a disco ball for those lasers up there.

 **Brad:** Oooh! I like the sound of that! (Aims at ground) Count me in! (Beams downward at maximum power)

 **Jenny** getting on her communicator: Danny, do you and Danielle have any stamina for a shield barrier?

 **Danny:** Just a bit. We're coming in right now!

Danny nods to his clone and the both of them make their way over to the trio.

 **Brad** raising the new glass surface: One glass floor to go!

 **Danny:** What're ya trying to do, kid?

 **Nyando:** Just watch. (Points to towers) Raise the shields!

4 of the martyrs aim and fire their heavy turrets at the group raising the shield barriers, causing the lasers to get deflected back at them in unison! All 4 towers explode from top to bottom when the damages last!

 **Plankton** raising his fist proudly: It worked!

 **Brad:** Yep! And there was nothing of value lost!

 **Nyando:** See? I knew it would work!

Nyando turns around and notices a multitude of nearby apartments warped from the deflected energy bolts.

 **Nyando** in horror: …O_O

 **Cyrus** patting Nyando's back: Ehehehe. Don't worry bout it, sport. They were broken when we got here.

Cyrus looks again and when he realizes one of the beams shot a melting hole through the statue of Kablammica Warrior, whose head is now completely gone in the form of a "U" shape stretching down to the upper half of the monument's torso.

 **Cyrus** : Oooh…

 **Jimmy** giving a thumbs up to Nyando: Great job, kid! Even I didn't think of that! Now to see how we can shut off these collective units.

 **Flora:** But aren't the away team supposed to have done that by now?

 **Jimmy** : I thought so. But I can't be certain if they've made it yet. Their heat signatures are still active, but I can't tell what they're doing…

In the Echo factory out in space, Cattus recovers from his fall with DeBizz and Familiar. He looks around the empty corridor he's in and sees that a blast door had been activated behind him from the hole in the wall. At that moment, he gets a call on his wrist communicator.

 **Cattus** : Who is this?

 **Glori** : Cattus! Phibby and I're fighting these new commando drones, and they're keeping us from getting to the control booth!

 **Cattus** : They must know you're trying to shut them all down collectively! Do not hesitate, Glori! I'll be right there once I recover Familiar from-

Suddenly from behind, DeBizz runs up to Cattus' neck and knocks him down to the floor with a loud "SMACK" sound! The armored business man lifts his opponent up and skids him against the pipes on the walls underneath the security cameras, when suddenly, Familiar comes back from a different room for a dive kick! He clocks DeBizz' head back and brings him out of focus for Cattus to recover and throw his fist into his gut!

 **DeBizz** getting blown back: Agh!

The villain breaks through the hatch door to the Martyr Hangar Bay just above Phibby and Glori, whore still holding their own against the androids! One of the bots shoots the support beam holding the catwalk down to try and knock the two down. Quickly, Phibby lifts Glori and tosses her up to the top platform with the shut down controls. Another commando begs to differ, though, grappling her leg with a hook from its wrist compartment to sli g her down to another level!

 **Phibby** geadbutting a drone away: Uh oh! (Hops down to Glori)

Phibby lads with his shield in front of him, deflecting a beam from another robot shooting at Glori! Up above, DeBizz is still dealing with Familiar using his energy cannons!

 **DeBizz** shooting the beams: (Gets kicked) Urgh..! How does it feel, Fam?! To be the hero that everyone's gonna lose?!

 **Familiar** deflecting the beams: OK, I guess!

Familiar moves his arm in a way that deflects one of the beams downward into DeBizz' kneecap, causing a burn in the joint of the mech that makes the leg loose! He struggles to balance himself with the rhythm of his next step and falls down to the hangar's martyr testing track with the cannon fire activated! DeBizz is so close to the beam that the intense energy causes the tips of his suit to melt from the heat! Familiar follows him down, gently hovering with his boosters and keeps him just inches away from being incinerated, but DeBizz pushes him back with a pulse from his wrist and leaps up to try and stomp on him in the chest but misses when he rolls over to the side and ignites his wrist saber across his opponent's calf area where the suit's boot motors are stored! Suddenly, Familiar is kicked off the platform to the deck below and lands against his arm shield in slight pain, cringing when he turns himself over from his side to get back up. Before DeBizz could get another drop on him, Plunderbite taps his shoulder from behind and punches him so hard he flies across the other side of the factory!

 **Plunderbite** : Remember me?!

Meanwhile, Glori encounters two more commando drones on her way to the shut down controls of the facility! She draws her weapon and holds it near the side of her face like a samurai. But both commandos lower their cannons and fire right at her! Luckily, the strong Phibby swoops from above on the other platform with other drones he was fighting and uses his shield to guard Glori long enough for her to make another leap from his shoulders to the back of the heavy units, slashing her sword at the right spot where their cannons are! Both robots lose their weapons and one of them turns to throw a punch to Glori's cheek, which hits her and throws her into the shut down controls. As she lay helplessly with her back on the panels, the drone who smacked her away prepares to strike her down with its saber. Glori on the other hand isn't ready to die and quickly rolls off the panel and breaking it when the drone slashing right through its systems! Parts of the station's main factory start to pause and turn themselves off from the destruction of the control booth and cause the platform Plunderbite is standing on to shake when the testing laser shuts down. He falls in the tube and DeBizz flies back to him with a punch to his opponent's cheek!

 **Plunderbite** fumbling backwards to his knees: Ugh..!

 **DeBizz** arming his saber: You're pretty durable for someone to shove in the background!

The evil businessman takes his morphed claws and swipes at the pirate, who guards himself with his flexed claws! Every chop, he blocks. Every punch, he hops an inch from. He headbutts DeBizz in the forehead and again cracks the jewel and visor on his helmet and make the sensors inside glitch for a moment. While confused, DeBizz is quickly blown away by Cattus' whirlwind magisword against the wall of the tube, but he immediately aims his cannons and shoots at him in front of him! Cattus swings his sword and deflects the beam into the end of the tube where the engine for the cannon is, accidentally starting an explosion that the three of them narrowly escape from! The blast was so massive, it causes the back of the factory where cables connecting to the engine are set on fire and collapse some of the conveyor belts and platforms to the airlock below! One of the falling structures falls onto the floor Familiar is still laying on as he quickly springs back up and uses his jets to reach the catwalk DeBizz got on during the blazes! Zange comes up running from behind him from the path to the bridge and elbows DeBizz' helmet's speaker and breaks it's tip again! Familiar slides underneath the man's legs and stands back up and chops his saber into his back jetpack that causes a leak from its fuel canisters on the sides! Some of it leaks onto Familiar's boosters on his legs while he's busy throwing several quick attacks at the enemy fighter, who's defending himself from both he and the princess! To even the odds, he manages to push Zange off the catwalk with a pulse shield, but she catches a lower pipe from underneath it! When Familiar finds himself at the upper hand for a moment landing several hits against DeBizz at various parts of the suit, his leg is caught in mid kick and the villain aims his pulse cannon at the floor drenched in rocket fuel and shoots to set it on fire! With both of Familiar's boosters activated for the kick mixed with the fire, the gas activates a small but horrific explosion on his leg planted to the floor as DeBizz let's him go and knocks him back with a lower punch to his gut! Stumbling back from the fires, Familiar holds his gut trying not to step on his injured left foot that's been singed from the mini explosion! He falls on his butt and shields himself from another heavy blow to his face until eventually his saber stops working and he's hit in the nose and jaw multiple times into a bloody pulp until Glori saves him by tossing her sword at the catwalk and slicing its lower support to knock it to its side! Familiar falls and lands in Cattus' arms while Zange hops back down to the lower platforms and lands on the same one with Glori and the other two commando drones and takes another stance with her. DeBizz prepares to fire down on them from above on the part of the catwalk that isn't destroyed, when out of nowhere, Phibby comes in with his shield and tosses it right into the villain's stomach! So impactful that it actually internally hurts DeBizz from inside the suit!

 **DeBizz** in pain: Doagh..!

Before he could remove it, Phibby punches him several times in the upper and lower halves of his face where sparks begin to fly out from the damages! DeBizz is starting to run out of options, and so he unleashes a pulse wave that throws Phibby off down to an assembly station and attempts to fly off! His jets are acting up from the damages Familiar did to them, so he hastily calls for immediate assistance on evac.

 **DeBizz** with his communicator: All units: Keep the squad busy! (Pulls out Knowledge Magisword) We're gettin' outta this joint with the Knowledge Magisword!

 **Cattus** flying for him: Not so fast, criminal!

DeBizz is suddenly knocked by Cattus with a flying kick to the back of the head! Plunderbite follows, but the villain uses the Knowledge sword to try and stun them both, only for them to resist the waves and for he himself to get beamed with several bits of information from them, including Marty's time with the Savage Six and his wife. Marty throws a heavy punch to his face and slams him into the nearest escape hatch, causing the pod to rumble and tear itself from the station! While fallen and about to be apprehended, the station suddenly starts to rumble more and large explosions go off in the main hangar as a result of the ruined control panel! One of the blasts explodes the testing tracks below, large enough that from the Earth, Jenny, Goddard, and Bobert detect it.

 **Alt. Bobert** : Neutron, my readings detect multiple explosions from above!

 **Jimmy** : Really..?!

 **Goddard** with his satellite out: BARK BARK!

 **Jenny** : They're right…It…It worked! They did it!

 **Danny** in joy: YEAHAHA!

 **Nyando** cheering: WOHOOO!

 **Skullivan** in relief: Finally…

 **Plankton** : It's about time! I thought they'd never make our job a lot easier than it has to be!

 **Ashi** : Honestly, even though there were a lot of Bots to take care of, it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be.

 **Jack** still with his sword out: Yes. But thank goodness it had not lasted long enough that it would.

 **Old Man** : Looks like all we gotta now now is clean up this mess, youngins!

 **Combaticus** in Gateaux' voice: Oh yes…Clean up…

 **Alt. Anais:** Oh, don't worry, Combaticus. It could always be worse. Take it from me. I've turned many ruined places into an empire in no time at all. This is nothing compared to what I'm capable of, especially with the Toon Force around.

 **Cyrus** : Oh good. Cause I don't wanna have to see more remnants of space junk on my planet again! We just got done cleanin' up all of Fusion's mess, and I ain't gonna do it again after this!

 **Frank** : BOK BOK!

 **Jimmy** still looking at Goddard's satellite readings: ...Wait a minute...Something's not right. Look!

 **Danny** : Huh? (Looks at Goddard's screen)

From Goddard's screen, the Echo Space Station is still standing, but the lower hangar with the martyr towers is in ruin. Several more energy readings for the other reserved commandos inside are active and stationary for later use.

 **Danny** : Oh no..!

 **Timmy** on his communicator: What's the problem, guys? Did we win?!

Just as Timmy finishes his sentence, another commando unit flies overhead, startling the crowd Timmy, Chester, and AJ are protecting!

 **Timmy** : WHAT?!

 **Brad** : They're still attacking us?! I thought once the factory's gone, that's it!

 **Jimmy** : Apparently, the drones don't run on collective programming! They're independent thinkers!

 **Nyando** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **Jenny** : It means even if we take out their base where they're made and controlled from, they'll still be buzzing around!

 **Noville** : But what about the away team?!

 **Zim** on his communicator: Hey, fool! I've found this Earth's little dynamic duo somewhere out where you are!

 **Jimmy** : …The Warriors for Hire..? They're here?!

 **Noville** : Already..? But I thought they were still up there!

 **Combaticus** : …I don't like this…(In Danelda's voice) I'm going after them! (In Hoppus' voice) Show us the way!

 **Alt. Bobert** : I have received the coordinates. Follow!

Bobert leads Combaticus, Jack, Ashi, and Jimmy over to the far end of the forest while Professor MaBarnacle watches them in anticipation, squinting and worried. She nods to Cyrus, Abi, and David for them to follow as well. In the station, however, the explosions have calmed down and an unmasked DeBizz is left alone in a blaze of fire surrounding him in the ruined hall to the escape pod bay. The hangar with the last martyr is barely left intact and burning and falling apart, piece by piece.

 **DeBizz** brushing himself off: Phew..! Gotta admit, that was a nice try, boys n' girls. But to quote my main man, Phil,"Even when I lose, I win!" Now to get back to that ship…

 **Plunderbite** coming up from underneath DeBizz: MEEAAAOOW!

Marty bites down on DeBizz' arm with his sharp fangs and actually causes him pain from in the suit, forcing him to shoot with the other arm's pulse wave and readjust the motors.

 **DeBizz** holding his arm: Agh..!

 **Plunderbite:** Yuck! Your suit tastes industrial! I hate processed meat!

 **DeBizz:** Ya mean to tell me even after all that you're still standing?!

 **Glori** coming from behind the fires: I was just about to ask you the same question!

 **Station Computer:** COOLING SYSTEMS COMPROMISED! WARP CORE DAMAGED AT 94%! EXPLOSION IMMINENT! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

 **DeBizz:** Don't think you've won, kiddos! This hunk of junk maybe goin' down, but those bots down there're still workin'! And even if they aren't, they'll go out with a bang!

 **Plunderbite:** What're ya saying..?

 **DeBizz:** I'm sayin' theres a timer on them. They break down, they blow up and take everyone with em! Same goes for the station.

 **Glori** gasping: Oh no..! This place is too big for a small blast...If it explodes, the remains will crash into Lyvsheria!

 **DeBizz** : Not just that ol' place. If this thing crashes, it could ruin the atmosphere itself! Like its a meteor about to start an apocalypse! So you'd better go ahead and grab an escape pod, if ya wanna live. No one's gettin' outta this one! Heheheh!

One of the areas of fire quickly blows away from Cattus with his Whirlwind Magisword in hand beside Zange and Phibby, who's holding a barely functioning Familiar from the damages in the fight.

 **Cattus:** You're wrong, DeBizz! There's always another way! We'll find it once we defeat you here and now!

 **DeBizz** putting his mask back on **:** Then it's war, huh? Well, let's see if we can crank it up a notch! Activate the Purge Mode!

 **Echo Suit Computer:** Internal Locks Damaged. Cooling Systems Ruptured. Cannot Determine Success Rate.

 **DeBizz** charging up **:** I'm sure it'll be fine. Gimme all the power I need for phase 2!

DeBizz' suit immediately lights up the hidden line decals into a dark blue hue; almost as though he's gaining power from the Knowledge Magisword as well! Glori attempts to strike him down while he's powering up, but DeBizz' exoshields reactivate and blow her back!

 **Echo Suit Computer:** Countermeasures Updated!

Without a second to spare, DeBizz charges forward for Familiar, whom Phibby sat against the wall to recover. Phibby gets in front of his feline friend and takes the shot with his shield, which shatters into pieces upon contact!

 **Phibby** startled: AH! MY BABY! (Gets smacked in the cheek away) Oof!

Zange runs for DeBizz' back and hops on it trying to remove his helmet when she notices a small motor just barely above the twin cannons and broken jetpack. DeBizz takes the princess by the hair and throws her to the side, but just then, Plunderbite sprints onto his chest on all fours trying to claw his way into the suit! DeBizz simply activates his now enhanced pulse wave, blowing the pirate back and electrocuting the rest! Back down on the surface, Combaticus and Bobert of the alternate future make it to the center of the crash site of Vambre and Prohyas' escape pod. The combiner takes both hands and prys open the hatch door, revealing a nearly dead Warrior duo!

 **Combaticus** freaked out: …Oh no..!

 **Vambre** barely awake: Uuugh….

 **Prohyas** moaning in pain **:** Ngh...

 **Combaticus** in Simone's Voice: What have they done to you..?!

 **Alt. Bobert** detecting movement: ALERT! ENEMIES APPROACHING!

 **Combaticus** quickly turning around: Huh..?!

All of a sudden in a horrific display, a stray narrow beam from a hidden commando unit slices right through Combaticus' left arm! As she stumbles back in pain, speechless, her severed limb morphs back into Bimm, now exposed and weakened from the link between her and the rest!

 **Combaticus** in Morbidia's voice: Uugh..! (Looks at Bimm)

 **Bimm** drained of energy: Ugh...Mgh…

Bobert scans for any nearby enemies and finds 5 of them coming from both sides, to which Jack, Ashi, and Jimmy respond with a surprise attack of their own! They corner the drones with their weapons and gadgets in hand! Jack ducks from a bot's beam and tosses his sword right into its head, almost instantly shutting it down! Ashi swerves back and forth from 4 jabs to her face before jumping swiftly in the air to the back of the robot, performing a backwards kick and using her chained mace to smash into its back motors! Jimmy has two more robots on his sights, using his shrink ray to reduce the bots in size! However, the batteries immediately run out of juice, but he doesn't mind. Simply, Jimmy steps on the two robots and turns over to the 5th one jetting after him, only for it to be redirected by Bobert when he flies and grabs hold of its back receptors! He rams it across the ground until it shuts off from too much damage to its core motor.

 **Jimmy** checking over to Combaticus: You guys! Are you alright?!

 **Combaticus:** How do ya THINK, GENIUS?! We're missing an arm here!

Suddenly, more robots smash through the trees, both large and small. They all have the heroes cornered and backed against each other, until in a surprise move, Cyrus snipes one of them with his crossbow from afar by a bush! The mysterious hooded woman hides behind the shadows of the forest, blending in with her robe as the sunlight grows ever dim. Using one of Old Man's nunchucks, she smacks it into 3 of the drones' power source, while Old Man himself uses his to grapple onto another 2 and slam them into each other! Frank Paul and Professor MaBarnacle both come from over the bushes and pierce and slice into a row of robots shooting at them! But just when a solid victory seems assured and all the able fighters are defending themselves, one of the commandos aims squarely at the fallen Bimm, Vambre, and Prohyas. MaBarnacle notices and jumps in the way with her sword in a shielding posture, blocking the lasers long enough for the one-armed Combaticus to recuperate and stomp on the enemy! She generates enough witch magic to gravitate the remaining robots into the air around her and clenches her one hand, causing all the machines to crumble and drop them! Exhausted, and partially damaged from the burning heat of the lasers, the feline professor gets on her knees next to Bimm with her face hidden from her.

 **MaBarnacle** feeling Bimm's face: Bimm…

Bimm gathers all the energy she still has in her to tilt her eyes over to the old professor in response to her call. What she sees, however, is a very, very familiar side to her like a mirror. Part of MaBarnacle's face had been deformed into a dark purple while the other side is her usual orange. Almost as though she herself is Bimm's reflection.

 **MaBarnacle:** Are ye alright..?

 **Bimm:** I…I, am…(Falls unconscious)

 **Ashi:** Is, uh, she gonna be ok?

 **Combaticus** in Simone's voice: Meh. She'll be good. This ain't the first time she nearly fainted on-screen.

 **Cyrus** helping MaBarnacle back up: Well, that sure was excitin'! Was it?

 **Ashi and Abi** at the same time: You said it! (Looks at each other in confusion)

 **Tucker** on his PDA: Hey, Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** through his PDA **:** Go ahead, Tuck!

 **Tucker** back at Jimmy's Lab: I just found something strange about those robots from Bobert's sensors. Much of the ones that haven't been completely smashed up all have a timer on them for some kind of detonator!

 **Jimmy:** Really..?! (Looks at ruined commando)

Jimmy bends down to the broken mech and looks into its exposed circuitry, finding not only the motors used to make it run, but also a small beeping and flashing device!

 **Jimmy:** Oh my God..! This is even worse than I thought! Even I didn't notice them!

 **Tucker:** That's cause they're blocked off by a signal jammer from the space station. Since it's just been wrecked, I guess it took out those sensors too!

 **Jimmy** : Sensors...Hold on a second, Tucker...I think I know what to do! (Speaks to self) _Come on Jimmy...Think...Thiiiink…!_

… _In Jimmy's Mind..._

 **Jimmy** : _Apparently, the drones don't run on collective programming! They're independent thinkers!_

 **Nyando** : _No problem! Just followin' the footsteps of an old man!_

 _ **Alt. Bobert:**_ _I have determined that someone had managed to replicate our schematics.._

…

 **Jimmy:** BRAIN BLAST! Bobert, these units have our schematics! Everyone of these androids are based on you and my inventions! If we could somehow send a message to them, we can disarm them in unison!

 **Tucker:** But how? They don't run like A.I. They're all independent thinkers!

 **Alt. Bobert:** Then, perhaps they need someone who they will listen to.

 **Jimmy:** Precisely! Bobert, contact Jenny, Goddard, and Zim. I have an idea on how to send out that code!

Jimmy turns over to a nearby martyr tower that's been damaged and shut down but still standing upright. Meanwhile, Glori and Phibby are blown back against a scorched wall and DeBizz prepares to strike them down with his energy sabers, only to get knocked on his side by Plunderbite and Cattus! He throws 2 jabs with both hands at Marty, but the feline pirate avoids them and makes a drop kick, which he catches. DeBizz balls his fist and socks the pirate right where it counts: The jewels.

 **Plunderbite** falling to his hips covering himself unable to speak: _aaaaaah….._

Cattus makes a chop to DeBizz' face, which he catches by the end of the Magisword.

 **DeBizz** holding Cattus' sword: That colorful batch ya teamed up with after that whole Fusion incident ain't gonna protect you, ya hear? All they'll do is cast ya out and forget about you like they will themselves! (Gains on Cattus) If anything, I'm savin' your butts the trouble!

 **Cattus:** Oh, but I beg to differ!

Cattus swings his sword out of DeBizz' palm and falls on his hands for a twin kick to his opponent's chest, accidentally opening the wrist hatch of the suit where the Knowledge Magisword is! DeBIzz stumbles near the fires and another explosion goes off bringing him on his hands.

 **DeBizz:** Woah! All that to bring me down a peg! (Runs back to Cattus) You're a tough one!

When DeBizz leaves out of the flames, Zange gets back from off the floor next to Glori and pays close attention to something from where he stood. Alone in the fight, Cattus uses his Whirlwind Magisword to the peak of his performance, now swinging it back and forth to throw highly concentrated airwaves at DeBizz! Though they do push him back a few steps and hurt him from in the suit, his enhanced shielding keeps him from falling again and magnetizes his feet. Using the magnets, he rips off a piece of the floor with his metal boot and flings it at Cattus, hitting him in the stomach! Quickly, DeBizz makes a dive punch into Cattus' face, knocking him onto the floor for a barrage of attacks! Every blow Cattus takes to his now bleeding face causes his mind to jolt back and forth from his friends to Bimm, to the injured Warriors for Hire, then back to Bimm. He can't help but think of her and Vambre and Prohyas in this situation. Finding motivation and a deep sense of horror at the thought of him losing and putting the world at risk, his eyes widen, teeth sharpen, and his palms glow, releasing a direct wave of pure light onto DeBizz with the force of a hurricane! Lifting his Magisword again, he channels its ability and the power hidden within himself to blow back the villain far enough that he can only keep himself balanced by planting his feet to the floor again. In shock and a slight sense of fear, DeBizz hesitates at Cattus, who's now looking, for the first time, enraged to the core. He raises his sword over to the far end of the burning hangar, using the force of air and gravity to unlock the turret cannon shells of the hinged Marty tower above, taking each one and tossing them at his opponent! Many explosions go off, and DeBizz' energy shield struggles to hold its own from the blasts until Phibby recovers and tosses the remaining piece of his fractured shield for a successful smash through the barrier! DeBizz catches the broken triangle this time and breaks it with his knee, but he fails to see Plunderbite and Glori come in for a punch to his face! He uses his energy waves one more time to knock the two fighters back now that his wrist weapons need to recharge.

 **Echo Suit Computer** : WRIST WEAPONS RECHARGING AT 13%

Before any reaction could be given, DeBizz is once again pummeled by an angry Cattus, whose eyes are now starting to turn yellow and red! He uses his tail like a whip, punches like a hundred cannon balls crashing down at once to the point of shaking the ground and causing blue sparks to fly from out of the Commando Suit! That is until the armors countermeasures reset the pulse weapons and sends the angry One Blade back a few feet! Despite all the heavy damages, the armor is still operational and able thanks to the power boost. This doesn't bother Cattus, however. Rather, he then realizes his anger, at least for the moment, had nearly overtaken his core personality. But he calms down smiling knowing that he succeeded in his mission as a result.

 **Cattus** with his eyes closed smiling: _I'm sorry, Bimm... I almost lost control. But we've stopped him._

 **DeBizz** brushing himself off: Heheheh...So ya think this changes anythin', huh Catty Boy? Even after all that, I'm still standing! No one can stop the kinda tech I've got built into this thing! Plus the extra material from my benefactor!

 **Cattus** : You are absolutely right, DeBizz.

 **DeBizz** : Heha! I know, I am! Heheh...I am?

 **Cattus** grinning: Yes! I was not planning on taking you on alone. I was just buying our Princess enough time to find your weakness!

 **DeBizz** : Huh..?!

DeBizz attempts to deploy the Knowledge Magisword again, but its missing from his arm compartment! He turns to the bloody and beaten Familiar laying on the floor and sees that the sword is with him, but no Zange!

 **DeBizz** : Why you little..!

In an instant the moment he prepares to strike, DeBizz is struck by a large pipe that punctures right into the back of his suit where its core generator is, causing the mech to short circuit and fry its systems to the wearer's horror! Behind him, Princess Zange calms herself down from her throw and makes a confident smile.

 **DeBizz** freaking out: No! You've broken the suit's circuitry!

Just when he turns back around for Cattus, Plunderbite gets back on his feet, takes his two fists, and continuously punches the man in the vital areas of the mech thats malfunctioning! Through DeBizz' eyes, his helmet's main screen has turned completely red for danger with a warning sign in the middle of it hastily trying to scan for error and fixes until Marty's next punch completely shatters the helmet to pieces, just barely hitting DeBizz' face! While he's stunned, Familiar nods to Cattus and the heroic One Blade lifts his equal up and from the bloody floor with the Whirlwind Magisword and does a spin toss, shooting Familiar at DeBizz to perform a heavy kick with his good leg to his stomach! The impact is so massive, it almost completely dismantles half of the suit from its malfunctioning and damage from the fight! Familiar falls onto his butt in slight pain from his prior wounds looking up to DeBizz, who's been injured from his kick! He stumbles a few times before finally ejecting himself from the mech's interior and landing on his hands to the floor while the mech falls backwards on fire from the internal breakage! By now, all the sleazy businessman can do is get on his knees with his head bowed in disappointment and fear.

 **Familiar** slurring and stumbling: That'll teach ya to throw me around like a ragdoll...Urgh…(Falls flat on back)

Princess Zange comes over to Familiar with Plunderbite and Cattus by her side comforting him while he's still bleeding from his injuries. On DeBizz' end, however, the floor is starting to shake and bend.

 **Zange:** You're one brave kitty. You know that?

 **Familiar** : No, I didn't…

 **Cattus** : DeBizz, your plan to forge an army of machines to do evil for your personal gain are over.

 **Glori:** What he said.

 **DeBizz:** Heheh...Then what're ya waitin' for, Mr. One Blade? Why don't ya just go ahead n' kill me, like the rest of em?

 **Familiar** leaning himself forward sitting: Considering what you could've done to everyone, we should. But I think there's been enough of that already. We're taking you in.

 **DeBizz:** Not this time, bud! You deal with my associate! I'm takin' the easy way out!

As soon as DeBizz finishes his final words, the floors come apart and drop him down to the explosions and hot atmosphere below deck, instantly turning him into a pile of ashes! Cattus attempted to use his wind powers to catch him, but there's too much falling debris! It's time for them to go home.

 **Zange** shrugging: Meh. Should've seen that one coming. Let's get outta here before the rest of the house comes down.

 **Glori:** Looks like it already is...

 **Plunderbite:** This baby's big enough to smash right into Lyvsheria! If we leave, it'll just fall like a meteor and blow up everything!

 **Familiar:**...Well...The bridge is still up there, right?

 **Phibby:** Yup! Just this place is gettin' the cool explosions.

 **Familiar:** What about the engines?

 **Cattus** : I assume they should be fully operational despite the damages done to the central hangar and the factory.

 **Familiar:** Good. (Stands on good leg) I'm gonna take this thing somewhere else.

 **Zange:** Wait a minute. Are you crazy? Even I wouldn't do something this risky! You'll be stuck in space with the ship!

 **Familiar:** Yeah. But I'm not gonna let this thing fall and squash are living space. Besides, I've got a sister down there who's waiting for a certain someone other than me to get back down there.

 **Cattus** blushing **:** I-I'm sorry..?

 **Plunderbite:** Na-ah. This is a job for a sailorman! If anyone's gonna steer this baby away, its me!

 **Familiar:** Yeah, but the station's operated by tech like Jimmy's. I've seen them before. Plus, I'm wearing some right now! So maybe I could figure it out somehow.

 **Plunderbite:** Maybe you could do that and I could aim this place away from here.

 **Familiar** thinking **:** ...Done! (Jumps in Plunderbite's arms) Let's get moving!

 **Cattus** with his ears flopped down: But, Familiar...Marty…

 **Familiar:** Listen, Cattus, when you see Bimm later on, tell her I said…"She's the best sister I ever had."

 **Cattus** : …?

 **Plunderbite** running with Familiar: See ya later, ol' sports!

Plunderbite carries Familiar to the nearest elevator shaft with him back to the bridge while the rest of the away team try and find a working escape pod. However, they see that all the pods have been ruptured from the explosions. Luckily, Phibby sees that the last martyr is still standing and has a passenger bay docked with the hall, which gives him a clever idea. Below, at the forest of Rhybloflaven, Jimmy, Jenny, Bobert, Goddard, and GIR stand atop a tower with their satellite dishes deployed and Tucker warped in from Retroville with his PDA hooked into Goddard's ear.

 **Tucker:** Ok guys! Do your stuff!

 **Jimmy:** Send out this message!

Jimmy sends a coded message via the android members of the Toon Force across the land to all Echo Units, both active and inactive to disarm their time bombs. For a second, it seems like neither of them had received it, until one by one, their detonators stop beeping and shut off completely!

 **Tucker:** Did it work..?

 **Jenny** jumping in joy: It worked!

Immediately, all the civilians Timmy's protecting back at the villages hear the message through his Neutron Communicator and start cheering with him loudly in great relief! Jack turns to the other Toon Force members and raises his sword up, signaling another cheer from them and Penny and Firefly shooting a fireball in the sky for fireworks with Grup and Prug! Nearby, Lady Hiss wraps herself around Skullivan like a hug, which he for once is happy to have and pets her gently on the head. Even Professor Cyrus and MaBarnacle are at peace, smiling brightly. MaBarnacle restores the damaged half of her face with the defused Witchy Simone's magic and Bimm lays against her getting her energy back.

 **Bimm** in relief: Phew…

 **Nyando** walking to Bimm: Hey there. You're one of those fusions, huh?

 **Bimm** : Yes.

 **Nyando** nodding: That's pretty cool. (Holds hand out) I'm, um...I'm Nyando.

 **Bimm** shaking Nyando's hand: I'm Bimm. Catty-Rumpus.

 **Nyando:** Catty Rumpus..? I thought you were this old lady's daughter.

 **MaBarnacle:** What was that, young lad?

 **Nyando** : Sorry. I just thought you two look related. Some folks actually think I'm your nephew.

 **Grup** flying by **:** You three do look a bit similar though. Prohyas always thought every feline were related to one anoth- (Screams in horror) EEER!

Grup immediately zooms over to the two gournies holding Vambre and Prohyas Warrior and carrying them to Jimmy's cruiser.

 **Grup:** Oh no! Vambre! Prohyas, are you ok?! Please speak to me!

 **Vambre:** Mgh...Grup..?

 **Grup:** Yes buddy! It's me! I'm just reeeeeally freaked out right now..!

 **Prohyas** having no strength to open his eyes **:** Don't worry about it, Grup. We'll be just fine... (Places hand on Vambre's)

 **Zim:** Get these humans to the pink-haired one at the base for immediate repair.

 **GIR** saluting with red eyes: Yes sir! (Pushes gournies into cruiser)

 **Scaramouche** speaking to Danny: So, I'm guessin' that's it, huh babe? No more mindless drones to be hackin' n' slashin', bashin' n' mashin'.

 **Danny:** Yep. The damages are great, but we'll get it all fixed sooner or later. I think- (Hears boom from the sky and turns around) Gah!

The last martyr tower from the space station makes an immediate landing perfectly to the surface where there's no people around. Quickly, Wulf, Jimmy, Dani, Danny, Carl, Sheen, Jack, and Jimmy run over to the machine in anticipation.

 **Carl:** Oh no! It's happening again!

 **Dani** charging her ecto balls: Guess someone didn't get the memo!

 **Jack:**...Wait. Those cannons haven't aimed at us yet.

The side hatch of the lower deck of the tower at ground-level opens up and spit out Cattus, Glori, Phibby, and Zange with a loud boom from inside!

 **Phibby** landing on his knees: Aghk! Geez, thing..! Way to be polite!

 **Zange** looking at everyone in fear: (Gasps) ! Oh no! People! (Hides behind Phibby) Don't look at me like this!

 **Jimmy:** You're back! We honestly thought you hadn't made it!

 **Glori:** No. We did...We got beat pretty bad, but we're good.

 **Danny:** Well, where's Familiar and the pirate guy? They're coming too, right..?

 **Cattus** looking very upset: …I wish I had the answer...

Meanwhile at the bridge of the Echo Space Station, Plunderbite carries Familiar for them to make their way to the main control panel, gently sitting Familiar down to DeBizz' chair.

 **Familiar** feeling his exposed chest: Ugh...Ok. Let's get this over with so we can visit some angels.

 **Plunderbite:** Mhm.

Before Familiar could get his hands on the controls of the bridge, an incoming transmission appears on-screen from an unknown assailant, only playing slightly glitched audio.

 **Communicator** : DeBizz? DeBizz, what is going on down there?

 **Plunderbite and Familiar** looking at each other: Eh..?

 **Communicator** : Where is my Echo Army? You're making this way harder than it has to be! I gave you specific instructions to manufacture all of them across both these miserable channels, and you can't even do that! Stop focusing on those Warriors for No One and get me my troops and that legendary sword! Or else I will personally come down there and deal with you myself… (Cuts off transmission)

 **Plunderbite** : Woahohooo. Sounds like someone's havin' a bad day.

 **Familiar** : You said it, Marty. Guess that slimy businessman wasn't always on top, was he? (Rubs palms together) Alright. Let's go.

Familiar types in a command on the keyboard of the control pad to get the station to move forward away from the Earth. Its engines barely work from the damages but succeed at moving it far enough that the upcoming explosion won't make contact with the planet.

 **Familiar** : We should be getting away from the Earth in a few seconds from now. At the rate we're going at least…

 **Plunderbite** : Well, guess it's been a fun ride. Has it, kid?

 **Familiar:** Truth be told, I actually really enjoyed all this. And your stories.

 **Plunderbite:** When I was your age, I always wanted to tell my son all about what it's like to be at sea. To be free and just be you. I never had that chance, but, I'm glad I was able to tell you at the very least.

 **Familiar:** No problem, Marty. (Looks at control booth) Y'know, since we're about to die n' all, whaddya say we make the most of it and see what kinda stuff DeBizz has on these computers? Maybe he's got something Jimmy could use and we can send the files to him real quick.

 **Plunderbite:** Oh yeah. Totally. (Looks at red eject button) What's this do? (Presses button)

Suddenly, the bridge rumbles and beneath its outer hull, a hatch unlocks its hinges and breaks itself from them, causing the bridge itself to detach from the space station! Inside, a hidden panel opens from the booth Familiar's operating in front of, revealing two steering sticks and a break system beneath it. Speechless, Familiar and Plunderbite look back at each other as though a miracle had just occurred, when instantly, the Echo Space Station tears itself apart from the inside and explodes into a large fiery wave that could be viewed from the Earth! The impact of the blast forces the bridge back to Earth while several large chunks of debris follow them.

 **Familiar** : Alright. A miracle just happened! The controls are up and we can get back home! ...Heck is this? I dunno why there's so many buttons in here. It's only a one way trip!

 **Plunderbite** : Hold on. I might know a little somethin'! Just keep your eyes on the joystick!

As the bridge makes contact with the atmosphere, the debris burns and crumbles but gets in front of the ship!

 **Plunderbite** : Go left, then right! Downward!

Familiar follows Marty's commands and narrowly avoids the falling rubble!

 **Plunderbite:** Do a Summersault! Tilt to the left!

Familiar, again, follows.

 **Plunderbite:** Konami Code!

Familiar steers the ship up and down twice, then left to right the same number of times and performs a spin around a piece of the hangar in the shape of a tube!

 **Plunderbite:** Do a barrel roll!

Familiar keeps the ship spinning until they get through the tube to the back of a large engine!

 **Familiar** : Phew!

 **Plunderbite** : Great kid! Great! You're becomin' a better pilot! Now, turn the ship to the lower right!

The ship tilts down to the right of the engine and just barely avoids its explosion from the intense heat, but it's no different for the duo, as they keep the ship going downward while burning and sweating!

 **Plunderbite** squinting and holding onto Familiar's seat: Steady...Steady..!

3...2...1. The ship breaches the atmosphere successfully back to the surface in clear view of an empty field!

 **Familiar** cheering and hugging Plunderbite: YEEEAAHAHAHAAAA!

 **Plunderbite** : YA DID IT! (Pats Familiar's back) Way to go little lad!

 **Familiar** : No, we did it. I wouldn't have done it (Turns back to front) without yo- AGH!

The shuttle makes a crash landing right into the ground far from where the Adventure Academy is, tumbling out of control and skidding across the grass while debris from above comes plummeting around them! Eventually, the small storm stops and Familiar busts the hatch door down with a single kick with his good leg, dragging the pirate out from the smoke inside it. They both rest on the boulder next to the ship and watch as it and the space station above catch fire and explode.

 **Plunderbite s** cratching his sweaty head: Ugh...That sure was a close one.

 **Familiar** sweating: Yeah. It was…

 **Plunderbite** : ...Familiar, I know I've done a lot of bad things in the past, and if I said anything a bit dickish to you and the team, I'm sorry. You're like the son I never had.

 **Familiar** : Aw, don't be like that. You never said anything like that to me or someone like Cattus. Just V and P. And frankly, a few times, I think they started it.

 **Plunderbite** : Yeah, but they don't deserve to be treated like that either. I've been a jerk since I had to leave my kids for some stupid Magisword that doesn't even exist. …I can't even find my wife and kids. But you, you've got a sister, plenty of pals, and all kinds of potential! All I can say is, if you ever have a family of your own, just promise me you won't make the same mistake I made.

 **Familiar:** Whatever you say, dude. And, y'know, I've been meaning to ask. Your real name really is Marty? I thought it was just a nickname, cause you look like a Marty.

 **Plunderbite:** Yep! It's real. Forgot my last name after I went and bumped my head in that attack with the enemy fleet years ago. But somehow, talkin' to ya helped jog some of my memory. Gotta admit, that was pretty neat.

 **Familiar:** Heheh...It was...Hehehe!

 **Plunderbite** laughing with Familiar: Hahahaha! Some trip, huh?! Now, how bout we get goin' back to that school back there? I'll give ya a piggyback ride for that bum leg of yours.

 **Familiar** smiling: I'd like that.

Familiar holds onto Plunderbite's back and the two of them make their journey over to Rhybloflaven, now with complete satisfaction and relief. These two especially happy after bonding with each other. For the first time, Plunderbite (AKA Marty) had been able to tell someone of his tale despite losing his pirate crew. And Familiar, though injured beyond compare, is still alive and is perfectly ok with the way things had gone knowing that everyone he cares for are safe; resting as the sun settles down...

 _ **Ending in Next Page...**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Ending

Following the massive Siege of Rhybloflaven, the Toon Force and Adventure Squad return to the Adventure Academy in celebration for their victory while recovering and trying to make preparations for future projects and an effort to repair the damages done to the city during combat. While this is going on, Nyando shakes Gumball's hand and pets Dragon Penny's head in friendship.

 **Cyrus** stepping up to Nyando: Hey, kid. That was some fine work out there, y'know?

 **Nyando:** Thanks, Professor. Ya weren't so bad yourself! I saw ya with your signature crossbow shooting the bird everywhere.

 **Frank** happily agreeing: BOK!

 **Old Man:** I'm very proud of ya! But why ain't ya bring your pals with you to the fight? I usually see you with plenty of people.

 **Nyando** : Oh, yeah...About that. One of those towers, um…

 **Cyrus** : ...It got em when ya left, huh?

 **Nyando** : Yeah...But, hey, I still made it out before the blasts hit! And besides, I've already found some new folks out here! I'll just be sticking with you guys from now on.

 **Old Man:** Good to have you around, sonny!

Cyrus and Old Man nod at Nyando and leave, when suddenly, the young boy glimpses Hali Momotaro at the corner of his eye and almost promptly turns over to her, gazing longingly at her even when she sees him in curiosity when her dragon notices him.

 **Nyando:** H-h-hello. I'm Nyando.

 **Momo:** Hey there, Nyando. I'm Hali, AKA Momotaro. But you can just call me Momo. (Holds hand out) Nice to meet you.

 **Nyando** blushing more: N-N-nice to m-meet you too! (Shakes hand) I've gotta go get some water real quick. (Walks off with hearts surrounding him)

 **Momo** flashing a question mark: "?"

 **Alt. Anais** walking up to Momo **:** Ohohooo. You'd better watch carefully, Momo. It looks like you've got yourself an admirer.

 **Momo:** Admirer..?

On the other side near the academy entrance, Danny's being met by Morbidia and Witchy Simone after they've seen him fighting in the battle.

 **Danny** conversing with Prug, Skullivan, and Lady Hiss: You guys and Grup did a cool job out there today! From now on, you guys are an honorary subdivision of the Toon Force!

 **Lady Hiss:** Does this mean we're no longer level 1 dungeon monssstersss?!

 **Skullivan:** For once, I think you're right.

 **Morbidia** coming up to Danny pointing **:** YOU!I don't know what you are or where ya came from out there, but your POWERS are almost as good as mine!

 **Simone** grinning cheekily **:** More like better than your's.

 **Morbidia:** Shut it! I'm gonna figure out those abilities for myself and prove that I'm the ultimate witch of Witch Way! Then no one'll steal my thunder!

 **Danny:** You think I'm a witch?

 **Skullivan:** Well you are as pale as she is, and you shoot lasers out your fingers. And out here everyone who does that is often considered one. Even dudes.

 **Sam:** Sounds more like a sorcerer to me.

 **Gateaux:** Now you know how I feel...

Over by the Neutron Cruiser, Starfire steps out with the newly restored Vambre and Prohyas Warrior after just a few hours away at Retroville for repairs.

 **Starfire:** My friends, the Warriors for Hire have returned!

 **Vambre** with a cane: Oh my..! I honestly didn't expect all these people to be here!

 **Prohyas** shrugging: Me neither. Then again, this is a crossover, so, go figure.

 **Simone** running over to Prohyas: Vambre! Prohyas! (Hugs Prohyas) I knew you'd come back! Don't any of ya ever leave me behind again! I got so worried about ya's, I-

 **Vambre** : Woahoo now. Simone, it's alright. We're perfectly fine thanks to Ms. Quartz and Ms. Fenton back in Retroville.

 **Prohyas** : Yup! They sure patched us up real good! Didn't take but a few hours and lots of spit!

 **Noville** walking to the duo: You guys're ok! I can't believe you made it so quickly!

 **Vambre** hugging Noville: Oh, Noville. I would especially like to apologize to you for sending you on such a dangerous mission with us.

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. Hate to admit it, but that was WAAAAY past our league.

 **Noville** : It's ok. If anything, it was like a theme park! In the end, I had the time of my life! Albeit in a scary, pants darkening way.

 **Cattus** running by: BIMM!

Cattus the One Blade quickly runs by the group toward Bimm, who's standing around unaware of Familiar's whereabouts. When she sees Cattus, her frown instantly turns upside down and comes in for a nice warming embrace!

 **Bimm:** Cattus! I was so worried abo- (Gets grabbed by arms) !

Without warning or hesitation in the slightest, the One Blade holds tightly onto Bimm's arms, leans her forward to his face and finally takes the first big kiss in front of the whole world to see! This especially surprises the Adventure Squad, who've almost never seen the two in this degree of affection before. Softly, Bimm moans and holds onto Cattus by the shoulders with her eyes shut, slowly lifting her leg in front of the sunset behind everyone while her hat falls to the grass. This lasts for what feels like an eternity, but really only a good 10 seconds once they let go of their lips and gaze at each other's loving eyes. Although strangely, Professor Mabarnacle is both smiling and looking rather sad at the same time. Almost like she's reminded of a special someone herself.

 **Zange:** Daaaw. How sweet. Now I just need to get in on some action in private. Maybe back at the castle at midnight hours.

 **Morbidia** : Oh lord. Another shipping! What next, Prohyas and his sister?!

 **Gateaux** : I thought they were already a thing.

 **Morbidia** winking at Gateaux: Aren't we all, dear?

 **Cattus** hugging Bimm tightly while wagging his tail: I am deeply sorry, dear Bimm! I know this was so sudden, but I am absolutely thrilled you're alive!

 **Bimm** with a quiet and loving tone: You have no idea…

Behind both cats, Plunderbite finally reaches the rest of the team with Familiar carried on his back watching the whole thing.

 **Familiar:** Well, that's something I sure wasn't expecting!

 **Plunderbite:** Guess it really wasn't just love at first sight, huh boys?

 **Cattus and Bimm** in surprise and joy: ! FAMILIAR!

 **Plunderbite** setting Familiar down to the grass: And his pirate buddy!

 **Bimm** hugging Familiar and wagging her tail rapidly: Familiar! I can't believe you're back! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so happy! So happy I could just scream!

 **Familiar** chuckling and feeling Bimm's face: You pretty much already did…

 **Cattus:** How ever were you two able to escape the explosion?

 **Plunderbite** : Turns out the bridge doubled as an escape vessel. DeBizz just didn't have enough time to get to it in the fight.

 **Vambre** stepping over to the cats: Hold on a moment. Familiar, Plunderbite, I'm so happy you've returned, but was that DeBizz I heard..?

 **Plunderbite** : Yep! Turns out that tiny businessman was behind it all, and his suit sure packed a punch!

 **Phibby:** He built an entire robot army!

 **Glori:** And he almost destroyed the Earth with the bombs in the drones and the space station itself! But we sure showed him!

 **Danny:** Oh good! Is he out here anywhere? I'll shove him in the ol' Fenton Thermos and send him to the same place we sent the Syndicate!

 **Jimmy** : And Bobert and I are gonna sue him for stealing our designs!

 **Zange** : Well, let's just say the bad egg got fried.

 **Nicole** : Oh... If it's ok to ask, what happened to him?

 **Familiar** : He blew up in one of the explosions in the base. But hey, it was probably for the best. His secret employer wasn't too happy with him when he failed to send his drones every which way.

 **Prohyas** : Well, that's a first. Didn't think DeBizz had someone watching him the whole time. And I didn't even think anyone from our world would die too!

 **Vambre** : Indeed. And, we would especially like to apologize for our failure to stop him when we went in alone. What we did was foolish, and we completely took the blow for it.

 **Prohyas** holding up his broken Dolphin Magisword: Aaaand, well, I think we might've relied a little too much on these ol' babies. Maybe it's best we just settle with what we've got left for a while and learn from you guys?

 **Jack:** Then, if that is the case, perhaps we may teach you more than what you know now. Like the ways of the samurai for more than just your weapons.

 **Sam** : Yeah guys. We could still use your help out there. There's no telling what other folks wanna ruin our day like they almost did this one.

 **Danny** : That and, honestly, (Holds up Rocketship Magisword) we could learn a thing or two from you guys as well.

 **Vambre and Prohyas** kneeling to one knee: Agreed.

A few feet from the Warriors for Hire, Old Man and Cyrus and Frank Paul watch the duo take a knee, making Cyrus himself emotional.

 **Old Man:** You cryin', ol' sport?

 **Cyrus** starting to shed a tear: ...It just warms my heart seein' these two youngins finally learnin' somethin'. Guess my work had paid off!

 **Morbidia** smiling with her arms crossed: And for once, I'm NOT the one kneeling to you!

 **Nyando** : Well I sure learned somethin'! It's that if I end up seein' any of you guys out here again, that definitely means we're in trouble!

 **Gumball** fist bumping Nyando's paw: You said it. Not me.

 **Zange** : Oh yeah… That reminds me. After all those robots attacked, I can tell much of everyone's homes were destroyed, including yours. So as a little reward, I'll let some of ya'll stay in the castle for a while. My treat.

 **Simone:** Oh really?!

 **Familiar** sitting up: You'd actually do that for us?

 **Zange:** I don't see why not. After all, you guys did end up helping me experience the thrill of fighting without the paparazzi on my butt the whole way through. (Bends down to Familiar's face) And as for you…

 **Familiar:** Hm..?

 **Zange** : I want you in my throne room when you get situated. When both of us get situated…(Walks off)

 **Prohyas** : Woah. Familiar getting a date with the princess? That's something you don't see everyday!

 **Jimmy** checking Familiar's readings **:** That's strange…

 **Familiar:** What's the problem? Other than my internal bleeding, that is.

 **Jimmy:** This whole time while Goddard's been scanning for DNA signatures in space to check on you guys, I've been getting two with the same genetic structure. And you and Plunderbite are the only ones with that template! Even when I searched for your sister, she had the exact same strands! Familiar, you, Bimm, and Plunderbite are biologically related!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** speedily turning to Jimmy **:** What..?!

In shock, Familiar is left frozen mentally and physically. Same goes for Bimm. The both of them look up to Plunderbite, who's still standing with them listening to the whole conversation. He too is in shock, but instead of him freezing, he looks at the two felines like he and begins to get teary eyed.

 **Familiar** : ...Dad?

 **Plunderbite:** ...My Son?

 **Bimm** stepping forward: …

Plunderbite looks at Bimm and Familiar together and sees both he and his wife in both of them, quickly lifting them and giving them a big heartwarming hug while crying.

 **Cattus, Glori, Phibby, and the Toon Force:** Daaaaw...

 **Prohyas:** But...But I don't get it. Y-you're a pirate. I thought you never had kids!

 **Plunderbite** : I did! Didn't ya hear earlier? I've been lost for over 25 years at sea! I didn't know what happened to em and assumed they died when Fusion came back. (Cries more) But I'm just so happy they're here!

 **Simone** : Aw sweet! Familiar, that means you and Bimm are descendants of actual pirates! Now you can say things like "Ahoy," or "Argh!"

 **Ashi** : It's no wonder you two went on those adventures! And on your own terms too!

 **Familiar and Bimm** nervously speaking: Uh...Yay..?

 **Vambre** : But, wait a minute. If you and your wife are pirates, where is she now..?

 **Jimmy:** Actually, you might not have to look far. She's out here with us.

 **Plunderbite** dropping Familiar and Bimm: ! She is..?! Where is she? I miss her!

 **Familiar Voice:** Marty, are ya gonna kiss me or what?!

Plunderbite is quick to face where he heard the woman's voice, beaming squarely at Professor MaBarnacle, standing with her eyes wide open and comforting; almost teary eyed.

 **Plunderbite** : You..! Jeannette!

The two kittens run to each other and tightly embrace while swinging each other around! Both kiss for the first time in 20 years, and while everyone are surprised and happy for them, Vambre and Prohyas are left in total complete and utter confusion.

 **Prohyas and Vambre:** WhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 **Prohyas** pointing **:** Jeannette?! MARTY?! Ms...Ms. MaBarnacle is his wife?!

 **Vambre** malfunctioning: And Plunderbite...PLUNDERBITE is her husband?! I-I...I...Ge...Ack...Och..! (Falls face first)

 **Familiar:** So...The crazed old orange cat lady is our baby Momma, and the large blue pirate is our Dad...Small world, is it?

 **Plunderbite** still crying: Jeanette! I'm so happy I've found ya! I knew I'd find ya! It's been over 20 years! And you...

 **Jeannette** posing: I don't look like I used to, but I still be the pretty mermaid from years ago, right?

 **Plunderbite** : Oh, honey! There's not a single day that went by that I didn't think of ya! Even when I went n' bumped my head on that rock and came back with amnesia. I couldn't even remember what my own flesh n' blood looked like! And yet they were here the whole time?! That's enough to drive ya mad! In addition to the fact that some people look like they're related to me.

 **Gumball** looking to Nyando: So does that mean you're not the purple girl's twin brother..?

 **Timmy** : Oh cool! Now we've got 5 families to worry about! The Wakemans, Wattersons, Turners, Fentons, and now the...Barnacles.

 **Bimm** : So our real last names aren't Catty-Rumpus? Its MaBarnacle?

 **Plunderbite** : Yep! I dunno what dunce called ya that. Catty-Rumpus sounds nothin' like ya when ya look up the definition. It's just like my nickname. Really the name's Marty!

 **Morbidia** : Not really detecting any CHANGES there.

 **Marty** : In fact, is that who I think it is? Cyrus! My main man!

 **Cyrus** : What's up, Mart?!

 **Frank** : BOK!

 **Marty** : Yo, Frank!

 **Old Man:** Looks like you've gained a lotta weight these past few years, huh chunks?

 **Marty** chuckling with Old Man: I was pretty skinny back then anyway, David.

 **Abi:** Sup, buddy?!

 **Marty:** Abi! What're ya doin' under that hood all these years? Come on out and lemme see your war face!

 **Abi** : Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for one day…

Slowly and quietly, the mysterious hooded woman takes both hands and removes her cowl from her head, not only surprising and impressing the Adventure Squad, who've never seen her face before, but also Ashi. Abigail turns out to be a long black haired middle aged asian woman with three massive scars that go from her forehead to the bottom of the right side of her face, appearing as though she was caught in an intense battle or an accident occurred. By design, she seems to have almost the same exact eyes and lipstick as Ashi next to her. In fact, she looks just like her mother before she died at the hands of her and Jack in the two separate timelines! Other than that, Vambre and Prohyas are, of course, in such shock they end up fainting again as Grup comes over with a fan above their heads.

 **Abi** : ...What? It's just a scar. I got it from an accident at a rave. You really should be careful around the stage lights. When those hunks of metal fall, they hurt.

 **Ashi** : Mother..?

 **Abi** : Sorry Ma'am. But I have no children. But if I did, they would look kinda like you...Huh...Free tea at my place?

 **Ashi** smiling: ...Sure…

 **Dani** : Gosh. Talk about so many surprises and so little time!

 **Cattus:** I had a feeling you were connected to Familiar in some regard, but not Bimm. I hope that me being around her does not become a concern to you.

 **Marty:** Are ya kidding me? All that talk about how pretty and sweet she was didn't just come out your mouth for nothin'! You're a pretty OK dude to me.

 **Bimm** blushing: You...You said that about me..?

 **Cattus** blushing: U-um…Yes. I did. In fact, there's something I've been meaning to ask since I left for outer space. I feel as though now is the time I do this since we've just embraced...

Cattus takes a knee and holds Bimm's hand looking up to her.

 **Cattus:** Bimm MaBarnacle...Will you marry me?

 **Bimm** gasping for air **:** !

Bimm falls unconscious right onto her back before she or anyone else could respond. Confused, Cattus simply checks her heart beat while everyone else stand around watching without saying a word, expressionless for the moment…

 **Familiar** still holding his chest on the ground **:** ...So, uh...Is anyone gonna come and fix me?

 _3 Years Later…_

Its finished. Following the Siege of Rhybloflaven, the Toon Force had worked tirelessly to repair the damages done to the city, restoring everything in no time at all. Lyvsheria is now part of one of many worlds in association with the Toon Force, and had formed a council between both dimensions. Cattus the One Blade is now the world's chancellor and lives at the castle. One day, he walks among the streets of town to the Warriors for Hire H.Q, which had since been given a slight upgrade in that its entrance now resembles a japanese-style hut as homage to Samurai Jack. Cattus gently knocks on the door, and a cheerful Grup lets him inside.

 **Grup:** Good morning, Mr. One Blade! Oops! I mean, Mr. Brave!

 **Cattus:** Please. You may call me whatever you wish.

 **Prohyas** : Well, I'm just gonna call ya Cattus MaBarnacle.

Prohyas comes from behind the warp gate to Retroville, now a few years older with a beard, hat with a feather, and new outfit like his original, complete with Neutron-styled decals.

 **Prohyas** : It kinda rolls off the tongue like One Blade.

 **Familiar,** restored to health and looking for more relaxed: So, what're we doing here again?

 **Vambre** : Oh, we were just trying to wait and see if the warp gate was repaired after one of the screws popped out from the inside. Captain Zange may need our help out in the Ghost Zone, and this is the easiest way to get there.

 **Cattus** : Perhaps so. I hope she and my boy are doing just fine out there without Bimm and I.

 **Familiar** : Well, hey. It's Nyando. He's like Jimmy. He's got a knack for adventure. Plus, he's got my Mom and Dad with him.

Suddenly, a small beeping alarm goes off from the speakers in the ceiling, and Omnibus' head pops out of nothing in front of the group!

 **Omnibus:** My fellow friends! There is an emergency at the Library of Great Stuff! I was just trying to contact Noville, but he will not answer!

 **Familiar:** Uh oh.

 **Vambre** : That doesn't sound like Noville!

 **Cattus:** We will see what we can do, Omnibus!

Omnibus poofs away, and out at the front door comes a long haired Phibby Croax with a new shield, Glori wielding a new katana, and Witchy Simone with her usual attire.

 **Phibby:** Hey guys! Ya get the memo? It's time for something...

 **Glori and Phibby** at once: EXTREME! (Shred on guitar)

 **Prohyas:** Looks like it's time for the adventure squad to spring back into action!

 **Vambre** : Yes! There's finally a quest to go on that doesn't involve us getting outshined in anyway! Let's go!

The Adventure Squad leap out of the apartment into action! Cattus shoots himself forward with his trusty Whirlwind Magisword, Familiar flies with his rocket boots, Phibby leaps with Glori in his back and his shield in front of him, and Vambre and Prohyas jet on their Hoverswords on the sides! Above everyone, Witchy Simone takes flight with new ecto-like powers and she and the team make their way to the main town of Rhybloflaven, ready for more adventures to come!

 **MIGHTY MAGISWORDS: S**

 _ **A Fan-Based Crossover By Frozarburst**_

 _Several Years Ago…_

In a broken hospital room from Fusion's attack, Kablammica Warrior prices open the door to take a peek in the dark. The lights aren't working, and much of the equipment in it had been smashed by fallen rubble. However, the babies in their cribs are still perfectly fine thanks to their capsules protection locks.

 **Kablammica** : Hello...Who's this?

Seeing one child wrapped in a thick cloth for protection, crying and rocking, Kablammica gently lifts him up and pats his back a few times to calm him down.

 **Kablammica:** Shhsh...It's ok. I've got you.

The warrior looks down at the floor and accidentally steps on two bodies strewn about and lifeless. Both looking just like the boy.

 **Kablammica:** Oh no...Your parents. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe... (Looks at crib tag) ...Prohyas.

When Kablammica leaves the room, Cyrus steps in and turns toward a different baby in the dark corner of the room. He's an anthropomorphic blue cat with nice wide eyes and such a welcoming reach for someone to hold him. Curious, Cyrus steps over to the baby boy and holds him against his chest, patting his back gently and smiling with watery eyes as he takes a look at the note on the boy's cradle that reads "One Blade."

 **Credits**

 **Starring**

 **Academy Alumni: Cyrus**

Vambre Warrior

Prohyas Warrior

Morbidia Steinberg

Gateaux

Phibby Croax

Cattus the One Blade/Chancellor Cattus

Witchy Simone

Bimm MaBarnacle

Familiar MaBarnacle

Neddy the Mallet

 **Cave Weirdos**

Grup

Skullivan

Lady Hiss

Prug

 **Lyvsherian Warriors**

Principal/Professor Jeremy Cyrus

Frank Paul

Professor Jeanette MaBarnacle

Marty Plunderbite MaBarnacle

David Oldman

Kablammica Warrior

Abigail/Mysterious Hooded Woman

 **Toon Force Fighte̷̱̲̻̪͆̃̚r̵̡̤̘̍̀̑s̴̝̠̿͌͐**

Jimmy Neutron

Goddard

Carl Wheezer

Sheen Estevez

Danny Phantom

Sam Manson

Jazz Fenton

Tucker Foley

Valerie Grey

Danielle Phantom

Timmy Turner

Chester McBadbat

AJ

Invader Zim

GIR

Gaz Membrane

Dib Membrane

Starfire

Samurai Jack

Ashi

Momotaro/Hali

Firefly

Flora

Scotsman

Scaramouche

Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9

Brad Carbunkle

Nicole Watterson

Gumball Watterson

Yuki Yoshida

Penny Fitzgerald

Future Anais Watterson

Future Bobert

Sheldon J. Plankton

 **Others**

Princess/Captain Zange

Nyando

Danelda

Hoppus

Fusion

Noville

Combaticus

DeBizz

Punchica

Crunch Dislikus

Dwight

Scritches o' Snitches

Kickica

Number 9

Mustachebeard

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Mini Koontzy/Kestrel-ShadowTalon** \- Story Help and Brainstorming Assistance

 **Ghostdog123765** \- Brainstorming Assistance

 **Eternos137** \- Pax Morbidia Concept

 **Every Fan On Magiswords' Amino**

 **Luke Ski** \- Storyboarder for Magiswords/Concept Art Viewer and General Supporter

 **Mighty Magiswords Belongs to Cartoon Network and Kyle C̸̮̗͊̀͋̈å̸̪̟̫͎ŗ̶̭̥̩͑r̷̦̝͉̃̽̿͠o̸̩̥̝͓̊͐z̴̢͊͌̄͘z̵̛̬͚̈́̉͜͝ͅa̷͍͒̌ ̶̔̎͘͜**

All Rights to Every Cartoon Present in this Fan Work Belong to their Respective Owners

...

 **Aftermath**

"Vambre and Prohyas Warrior now serve as Anais Watterson's close pupils and full-time bodyguards for the castle of Rhybloflaven. Due to their Magiswords having been smashed by the Echo Army, they now rely on the few they have and get special training from Samurai Jack and Ashi."

"Cattus the One Blade and Bimm MaBarnacle have finally become an official couple and adopted Nyando. They now live in the castle of Rhybloflaven along with Witchy Simone, who works at the potions lab with Morbidia and Gateaux. All three of them wish to figure out on their own how Danny and Danielle got their powers and how they can channel ghost energy."

"Professor MaBarnacle and Plunderbite are currently catching up with each other and their kids after 20 years away. To get to know his father better, Familiar joined him as part of the newly dubbed Captain Zange's pirate crew. Currently, they're exploring the Ghost Zone with help from Jazz Fenton, Starfire, Flora, and Valerie Grey."

"The Cave Weirdos were given their own spot on the Toon Force as a special subdivision meant for secret missions. For once, Sullivan is very happy about something."

"Following the Siege of Rhybloflaven, the Toon Force had kept close tabs with the land to help repair the damages done by the Echo Legion, and successfully fixed everything in under 6 months. Jimmy Neutron is currently using a majority of the scraps from the battle to build new inventions and investigate further into the mystery behind the many betrayals done throughout the war."

...

" _ **Every character has value. I just wanted them to find it." - Frozarburst**_

 _ **In Memory of Stan Lee**_


	11. Epilogue

**Years Earlier...**

 **Principal:** It has come to my attention that these students of yours; this recent alumni had been among these two undergraduates. Even though the poor soul, Witchy Simone, had to leave due to unfortunate events concerning her family's current state of debt, she had reason, and she followed by the rules. Yet these two, these Warriors for Hire, I believe, spent most of their time collecting these Magiswords like an obsession. Care to elaborate on that, Mr. Cyrus?

 **Cyrus:** Oh yeah. Those kids...Now I don't mean to get all personal n' all, but they sound a little looney, if y'know what I mean. I dunno where that obsession came from, but it tends to teach these kids the wrong thing. They use the toys for every dern thing, yet they don't even know how to defend themselves without 'em. I've tried to avoid it plenty of times, that's why I had Bunky confiscate them. It ain't even part of the curriculum! And besides, they have a map piece to the Legendary...Er, just regular Knowledge Magisword. That's enough to drive em mad! Anymore swords from them, and they could potentially unleash that Fusion monster again!

 **Principal** : And yet you trust them with such responsibility of finding this weapon?

 **Cyrus:** It's not really a weapon. And it's not just them two kids either. Nono. I gave bits of that map to the other kids too. I trust them a bit more than I do the Warriors. But, let's face it, they're probably gonna hog it from everyone else some kinda way.

 **Principal** chuckling: Seems reasonable enough. Anyway, I plan to retire later down the road, and I wanna give my position over to you, Professor. You already stated you would like the job if you had the chance to see how this "Quest for Knowledge" plays out.

 **Cyrus:** Yeah, yeah. Also cause I got a lot more freedom to work with.

 **Frank:** BOK BOK!

 **Principal:** Haha! Again, that makes sense. But before I step down, the real reason I've brought you here is to ask you one important thing I'm sure we already know the answer to. Did you or anyone else tell your classmates about the Final Magisword?

 **Cyrus:** Nah. Er...Well...Gonna have to be honest with ya. I didn't tell anyone except for...one of 'em.

The Principal's smile immediately fades into sudden surprise as he gives both a serious and concerned expression on his face, curious about Cyrus' decision.

 **Principal** sounding serious: ...Only one? Do you trust whoever this is?

 **Cyrus:** Yes, I do.

 **Frank:** Bok.

 **Cyrus:** She ain't like the rest of 'em. I can tell. She's a bit shy. She'll say she can't, but somethin' tells me she's gonna do great things.

 **Principal:** Do you still remember her name?

 **Cyrus:** Yeah, course I do. I usually call her Wuss, but you can call her somethin' like, I dunno...Destiny Child? Y'know? Someone with great potential...

 _Destiny Child will return in Toon Wars: The Final Days_


End file.
